One War, Three Sisters
by Nighthawke
Summary: The Zerg invade Earth, and the Protoss follow.
1. Default Chapter

I am aware of the formatting difficulties with some of the chapters. I am in the process of fixing things and should be finished within the next day or so.  
  
Thanks for everyone who told me. - Nighthawke 


	2. Apocalypse

H1CENTERChapter 1: Invasion/CENTER/H1  
  
IInvasion: T-0 years/I/P  
  
Through the void of space, they came./P  
A huge vortex sat in a region of space near Earth. It spun, like a massive tornado, spewing matter and energy. It's green-yellow coloring flashed and dimmed in random patterns. Once the vortex was fully formed, the leading elements of the alien armada emerged./P   
Orange worm-like monstrosities with purple wings created a defensive perimeter around the outer edges of the hole in space. They were followed by small white winged balls of protoplasm. Brown things that looked like a combination of a wingless beetle and a worm were close behind. Next came hundreds of purple aliens that looked like mutated jellyfish. The final elements consisted of swept wing aliens with deadly acid sacks, which, even now, were bulging in preparation for the attack. As one body, they organic horde turned and flew towards earth./P  
But not alone./P  
Almost right on top of the alien armada appeared dark hole in space. Surrounding it was a ring of blue lightning, which waxed and waned around it's circumference. Small yellow ships with splashes if blue, red, or green were coming through the portal. Some were nothing more than shuttles, others were massive spacecraft carriers, while others were powerful strike craft, but they all had two things in common./P  
One, all were surrounded by the multicolored shimmering of powerful forcefields, and two, they wanted to destroy the organic horde before them. Orienting themselves, they moved to attack the enemy fleet./P  
The war for Earth had begun./P  
BR  
"Ranma! Ranma wake up! Wake up, Ranma!"/P  
Ranma jerked awake and to full wakefulness. "Akane! Don't...wha-"/P  
"Ranma, I've been trying to wake you for five minutes! We're missing the news!"/P  
"If I had to wake up to your face every morning, I think I'd rather be dead!" came the automatic retort. Then what she said sank in. "What's so important on the news?"/P  
"Aliens are coming! There's already one group in orbit and another on the way! They were spotted last night by some American astronomers./P  
Ranma groaned. "You woke me up for a half baked story like that? (Not that you could bake to save your life.) If I'd known that you liked reading tabloids, I'd have bought you some. Leave me alone." Ranma rolled over and went back to bed./P  
"Ranma get up! I'm serious!"/P  
"Tell it to someone who's stupid enough to believe a story like that. Maybe Kuno.""RANMA...!" Akane picked him up and threw him out the window./P  
Ranma-chan managed to extract herself from the pond fairly quickly. "I hate this stupid curse," she muttered./P  
"Well, it's your own fault for getting cursed to turn into a girl," replied Akane, who had just come down the stairs./P  
Nabiki's mouth twitched. "She's kind of like instant ramen. Just add water."/P  
"Maybe I should throw you into the Spring of Drowned Man so you can change into a guy when splashed with cold water instead of a girl! How'd you like that?"/P  
Kasumi brought Ranma-chan a kettle of hot water. "All right, that's enough you two. We're trying to watch the TV." Ranma-chan poured the hot water on herself and changed back into a man./P  
"Our top story: Aliens have appeared and are in orbit around the planet. A second group is close behind and should arrive within the hour. Military forces have been mustered, and the President is pleading for the populace to be calm."/P  
The picture switched to the President talking to a large group of reporters./P  
"I strongly urge everyone to remain calm. Panic will not serve us and can only do us harm. Every means of attempting to communicate with the aliens is being attempted. Our military has been alerted and is ready to counter any possible threat. We are at the beginning of the greatest moment in the history of man as a species."/P  
"Wow," said Ranma. He looked at Akane. "You weren't kidding!"/P  
"I told you so!"/P  
"So what do we do now?" asked Kasumi./P  
"There's not much we can do except wait," replied Nabiki./P  
"This just in! The aliens are descending into our atmosphere. I repeat, the aliens are entering Earth's atmosphere."/P  
"Let's go outside to see if we can see them!" said Akane./P  
They went up to the roof and looked into the blue sky. Around them several of their neighbors were doing the same. They waited./P  
Nabiki pointed up. "There! They're coming!"/P  
Through the sky blue of the atmosphere, hordes of the orange worm aliens and small white winged creatures dove down to the Earth. Right behind them were the large wing swept purple aliens, followed closely by the bulbous bodies of the jellyfish shaped aliens./P  
An interceptor flew in for a closer look, and was blasted to pieces by the orange worms. An intense air war began, human planes fighting the aliens. The interceptors were better armed and armored, but the monsters outnumbered them ten to one. While the worms and the humans fought, the alien bombers and jellyfish creatures moved past them towards the ground All around them they landed, disgorging monsters that might have come from a sci-fi horror movie. Overhead, the alien bombers blew buildings apart with balls of acid./P  
"Uhh...guys, a plan would be a really great idea right about now!" urged Nabiki./P  
"I know what we can do!" declared Soun. He and Genma prostrated themselves before Happosai. "Master, we submit ourselves to your wisdom."/P  
Nabiki rolled her eyes while Kasumi shook her head. "Dad! This is serious!" yelled Akane angrily./P  
"Forget them, Akane," said Ranma. "Let's get out of here."/P  
"But where are we going?"/P  
"I know!" declared Happosai./P  
Before he could speak, however, a thunderous boom flattened them all. It sounded like someone was tearing a hole in reality. When they recovered they saw in the distance a blue energy field surrounding a building several blocks north west of their current position. A bomber alien approached to investigate, and a bolt of lightening detached itself from the shield and tore through the creature. Even from this distance they could hear the thing's squeal of pain before it fell apart, cut in two. Ranma shook his head in amazement./P  
"The Nekohanten."/P  
BR  
They leapt from rooftop to rooftop, devouring the distance between the Tendo compound and the Cat Café. Those who could not make the jumps were carried, Kasumi by Soun, and Nabiki by Genma. They raced just barely ahead of the main armada, which was also converging on the Nekohanten. Acid balls hit buildings all around them, and a couple of times they just barely managed to get off a roof before the building was blown out from underneath them./P  
They dropped off a roof into an alley below. The worms flew past, their shots ricocheting unpredictably./P  
"We can't stay up on the roofs," said Ranma. "We're too open."/P  
"We'll have to use the streets then," replied Genma./P  
The streets were no safer than the skies. Aliens swarmed through the city, tearing through buildings and killing the inhabitants./P  
"Ranma, look!" bellowed Genma./P  
Fifty yards in front of them, a jellyfish alien landed and released six monstrosities. Their bottom half was shaped like a snake, a writhing mass of slimy tissue. Their top grew outward into a bony exoskeleton, with skull like faces. They formed a line and advanced, slithering towards them quickly. Once in range, they spat venomous spines at their targets. The assembled martial artists leapt above the lethal barrage. A low cry of pain revealed that not all of them had managed to evade the attack. Ranma looked back and saw Soun fall to the ground, Kasumi tumbling from his arms./P  
"Daddy!" cried Akane. She landed and rushed the aliens. Rolling under another volley, she rammed both her fists into one of the aliens. Both fists punched through the creature's exoskeleton, and with a jerk, she tore the creature in two./P  
Ranma followed her up by attacking two of the aliens simultaneously. Unleashing the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, he quickly broke through the monsters armor, and tore their soft flesh into a pulpy mass./P  
Genma, in the meantime, dropped Nabiki so she could help her older sister drag their disabled father from the fray. Crushing the skull of one alien with a jump kick, he sent another crashing through a stone wall with a viscous backhanded punch./P  
Happosai watched calmly as the remaining alien approached him. Eyeing it thoughtfully, he then threw his pipe at the creature. It hit the monster, burying itself in its head./P  
"Well, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" said Ranma./P  
"Don't be so quick to boast, youngster," retorted Happosai grimly. The battle with the aliens gave time for the air support to catch up with the fleeing martial artists. Their shots bounced around the tiny alley, ricocheting off walls, forcing the martial artists to scatter. One ball hit a house and flew towards Kasumi, Nabiki, and an unconscious Soun. Both sisters fell to the ground, and the ball broke through the wall, bringing it down on top of the helpless trio./P  
Ranma appeared as though he had been teleported. He stopped a section of wall from falling on the girls, by catching a large stone slab and using it like a small roof to cover them. He strained against the massive weight, his entire body shaking with the effort. /P  
"C'mon, get out of there!" cried Ranma./P  
There was some movement in the darkness. "Kasumi and Dad are stuck! They can't get out!" replied Nabiki./P  
"Ranma!" Akane called. "In front!"/P  
Ranma looked up. Three bombers were flying towards them. He watched as their acid sacks bulged in preparation for an attack. He could not wait any longer. With one hand, he held the concrete wall up. With the other he grabbed Nabiki by the arm and pulled her out of the hole. Unable to hold the wall up with only one hand, he was forced to drop it. Pulling Nabiki into his arms, he leapt up and back, moments ahead of the acid balls that splashed into the ground. Ranma's nerves chilled to ice as he heard a female shriek of pain below him. He landed and looked at the source of the sound. What he saw filled him with horror./P  
Akane had run to Ranma and her sister's aid, and had been caught by the acid balls. Her body and clothes were smoking and falling off revealing burning flesh beneath. By the way she moved, Ranma could tell she could not see. She was stumbling about, blinded by the acid and the pain. Her hair was mostly eaten away. Akane fell to her knees, screaming in pain./P  
Ranma went berserk./P  
Forming a blue energy ball in his hands, he hurled it at one of the aliens. It did not even scream as it broke apart into a shower of flesh and blood. A part of Ranma's mind noted that Happosai and Genma were dealing with the other two./P  
Ranma ran towards Akane. His shoes began to smoke and whither away as he ran over the acid on the ground, but he did not care. All he wanted to do was to get to Akane./P  
Halfway there, the street collapsed./P  
Ranma reflexively leapt up out of the hole. Twisting around, he landed on the opposite side of the pit, facing Nabiki, who had just reached the opposite edge./P  
"Akane!" screamed Nabiki. She danced almost comically at the edge, physically unable to do what she most wanted, which was to jump in the hole after her sister. She looked frantically at Ranma. "Help her! You've got to help her!"/P  
Just as Ranma was about to comply, a small horde of aliens that looked like something from the movie Aliens climbed over the remains of the wall and charged Nabiki. Ranma jumped up over the pit again, lashing out with his Moko Takabisha attack. He cut a semi-circle section around where Nabiki was standing. The monsters screeched to a halt./P  
Nabiki's shriek of terror was cut short as Ranma picked her up in his arms. He repeated his first jump back to where he started, away from the monsters on the opposite side of the hole./P  
The creatures pulled up short, looking at the two almost curiously. What kind of creature could do this? They looked around at each other, as though conferring. Apparently coming to a decision, they were about to charge around the pit, when two large blue and gold spaceships came down from the sky and hovered over the group. Ranma and Nabiki clung to each other in frozen horror, the disturbances caused by their thrusters blowing bits of debris around them./P  
The monsters, however, were acting very agitated. They hissed up at the strange crafts, and swiped at it with their claws as though they could scare away the hateful objects./P  
Blue white energy flared into existence beside the pit, between the two humans and the monsters. An alien figure, wearing gold body armor with blue trim appeared from within the small energy storm. Ranma's eyes watered as he watched the figure materialize. It appeared to be surrounded by some sort of energy field, which caused its form to distort slightly. Similar electrical disturbances appeared around the pit. Eight humanoid aliens materialized four on each side of the pit. They wore gold armor with blue trim, and were surrounded by energy fields similar to their ships./P  
The monsters hissed louder, their actions becoming more agitated. They backed away from the armored figures, and the zealots activated their psi-blades, blue psionic energy extending from their forearms./P  
They charged, tearing into each other with amazing ferocity. The humanoids did most of the damage, their psi-blades cutting through flesh and bone with ease. The monster's strikes, more often than not, bounced off the humanoids energy shields. But like a wave, more and more of them came over the ruins of the wall. The shuttles turned and flew away, presumably for reinforcements./P  
Just before it looked as though the humanoids were going to be overcome, large armored humans broke through from a side alley and began firing their weapons into the monsters. The tide was held back, as the enemy casualties mounted. One man disengaged and moved to the stunned couple. Pressing a button, his faceplate slid back into his armor./P  
"My name's Col. Mumuro Takagi. I have orders to evacuate any civilians. Come with me," he ordered./P  
"But my sister's down there!" cried Nabiki./P  
Takagi's faceplate covered his face again, and Nabiki and Ranma could see lights flashing against the inside. Genma and Happosai returned, having finished fighting the bombers./P  
"The only humans I'm reading are you four and two buried underneath the wall."/P  
"Sir! We have another group coming!" said on of the soldiers./P  
"Prepare to fall back!" Takagi ordered. "Let's go," he said to the others./P  
"No! We're not leaving!" cried Ranma. He moved to engage the horde, but Happosai touched him on the back of the neck. Ranma's eyes glazed over, and he fell to the ground, unconscious./P  
Nabiki ran to Ranma's side. "Why?" she demanded. "He could have saved them!"/P  
"And the rest of us would have died in the process, trying to save him," responded Takagi. Removing a small pole from his suit, he touched Nabiki. There was a flash, and Nabiki collapsed on top of Ranma. Picking her up, he ordered his men to retreat. He looked at Genma, who had picked up Ranma. "I'm sorry. Were they family?"/P  
Genma, tears in his eyes, said, "No. We'd hoped...but, no they weren't family. Just close friends."/P  
The remaining soldiers fell back to a shuttle in a field a short distance away. They took off, leaving the ruined city behind them./P  
"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Genma./P  
"We're X-Com: Japan division. We're a paramilitary organization set up by the UN Security Council to deal with the growing UFO incursions."/P  
"You knew about all this!"/P  
"We weren't expecting an invasion! Up till now the aliens were merely probing our defenses. We thought we were keeping them at bay but..." Takagi sighed. "I guess we were wrong."/P  
Happosai looked down at the burning city below. Crying, he said "I-I'll never get to see Akane in a bra ever again!"/P  
Enraged, Genma bellowed, "Don't you think about *anything* else?!" Genma kicked him out of the shuttle, back into the arms of the aliens./P  
  
End Chapter 1 


	3. Plans Within Plans

H1CENTERChapter 2: Plans Within Plans/CENTER/H1  
BR  
IInvasion: T+5 years/I/P  
BR  
Ranma peered out at the desolate landscape from the sentry blind. Ruined buildings and debris covered the land, which had once been a thriving metropolis. But since the coming of the Zerg, everything had changed./P  
The Zerg invasion had laid waste to most of the major population centers on the planet. It was followed up by the Protoss, who had attacked and killed both human and Zerg indiscriminately. By the time it was over, there was little left in the way of human civilization on Earth./P  
Most of humanity now lived in X-Com bases, vast underground facilities capable of housing hundreds of thousands of people. With at least two bases in each major country or continent (Japan having two, Japan North and Japan South), X-Com represented the last major resistance against the Zerg./P  
  
"Man, I hate sentry duty," Ranma said to his partner. Ranma had not changed much, except discarding his red and black Chinese silks for a standard blue and gray X-Com uniform./P  
Private Raguri Omoto grinned. "You could be doing scout missions."/P  
"I *will* be doing scout missions. At least that'll be more interesting than sitting here for six hours a day."/P  
"Glorious missions end in glorious funerals," Omoto quoted./P  
"Whatever."/P  
"C'mon Captain, lighten up." They both scanned the area around them for awhile, until Omoto asked, "Sir, I was wondering, what *did* you do in the Ghost program? There are a lot of rumors, but nobody really knows what happens."/P  
"Ahhh, it was a lot of head stuff. Telepathy, masking, and so on. Trained us in sharp-shooting, laser targeting, et cetera, et cetera." Ranma looked at distaste at his C-10 Canister Rifle. "I hate guns. Useless trash, if you ask me."/P  
"Hey, not everyone can shoot energy bolts from their hands, sir." Then tentatively, "So you can...read minds?"/P  
"Nah, not really. Mostly it was just teaching us to hide ourselves from the Zerg. Mask our minds and bodies. Makes my head hurt sometimes."/P  
"Sounds interesting."/P  
"It was boring. I'd rather learn martial arts. That's much more my style. All this sneaking around seems like a waste of time to me."/P  
"Why were you and the Major picked?"/P  
"Something to do with genetics and both our families being able to channel lots of psionic energy. It shows in our ability at martial arts. They said that the Tendo and Saotome families channeled our psionic energy into our bodies, which explains why we're so good at martial arts. It's also why we were picked as Ghosts."/P  
"So do you know if you and the Major be working together?"/P  
"I sure ain't gonna let Command split us up. Nabiki's learned a lot, but she's still got a long way to go."/P  
"Yeah I heard you were the over-protective type."/P  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"/P  
"Nothing! Nothing really! Just forget I said it."/P  
"No I want to know. What do you mean 'over-protective'?"/P  
"Well...er...uhh..." Omoto was interrupted by the opening of the trapdoor leading out of the blind. Another guard entered and saluted Ranma, who halfheartedly returned the salute/P  
"Captain, General Moroto wants to see you immediately. I'll take over here."/P  
Ranma nodded and left./P  
Omoto sighed in relief. "Saved by Command. That's a first."/P  
  
Ranma was surprised to see Nabiki there when he arrived at General Moroto's office. Nabiki's eyes narrowed slightly, and a faint smile could be seen for a moment before she suppressed it. Showing affection before the brass was frowned upon. She had kept her brown hair short, but her body was thicker with the added muscle of years of martial arts training. With his usual lack of protocol, Ranma nodded to General Moroto and sat./P  
Moroto looked at Ranma a moment, then cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Ranma. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm giving the both of you your first assignment."/P  
One of Nabiki's eyebrows rose. "So soon? I though you'd want for us to do some trial runs first."/P  
"Yes, normally that's true. However, we've just completed a weapons research project and HQ is eager to test it out. Apparently, we have the 'honor' of trying it out first."/P  
"What is it?" asked Ranma./P  
Moroto pressed a button and a 3D display appeared above his desk. "What I'm about to show you is classified. Discussion of what you see here outside this room, even in the privacy of your quarters, is grounds for a court marshal."/P  
"General, we're too valuable to you to be court marshaled. We're the only Ghosts you have," said Nabiki./P  
"I know, but it's just a reminder. Given your...extra curricular activities, I just wanted to make sure you understood the seriousness of the situation."/P  
Nabiki managed to look shocked. "General! I would never betray the X-Com Defense Force! And my husband isn't smart enough to disobey orders."/P  
"Ha-ha," replied Ranma flatly./P  
Moroto shook his head. "I'm beginning to wonder if I should have denied your transfer from Intel to Special-Ops. Anyway," pressing another button, the display changed to a 3D topographical map of the area. "You two are to lead a preemptive strike on the Zerg base approximately ten miles north from here." The map traced a route from their base up to a ridge overlooking the south side of the enemy base. "Your mission is to target these two points." Two areas brightened inside the boundaries of the base. "Once a lock is achieved, we will launch two low-yield, short range nuclear missiles. This will destroy the perimeter Sunken Colonies and surrounding Spore Colonies, as well as doing severe damage to troops garrisoned in the base. After the strike, our forces will attack from the south east trail, while our air forces will be flying in over you. Once the missiles have hit, your mission is to aid with the attack in any way possible."/P  
"Sir," asked Nabiki, "how low-yield is 'low-yield'? I don't want to discover in ten years that I'm dying of cancer."/P  
"The material used has a half life of about ten seconds, so fallout will be minimal."/P  
Ranma spoke up. "General, how are we suppose to take the base out? They outnumber us at least fifteen to one. The only reason they haven't killed us already is because the Protoss would wipe them out while they were attacking us."/P  
"By using the simple tactic of 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"/P  
Nabiki's eyes widened. "You're going to use the Protoss."/P  
"That's right. We've leaked the information to the Protoss in such a way to look like they found it themselves. When we attack, the Protoss will engage the Zerg. When they're fully committed, we'll fall back and let the Protoss handle things for awhile. After they weaken the Zerg forces some more, we'll move in and mop up."/P  
"And what if the Protoss don't attack?"/P  
"If the Protoss don't attack then we retreat, but I don't think they'll pass up this opportunity. Here's the overall tactical situation: "/P  
  
BAuthor's note: Please right click on the a href="http://members.shaw.ca/a.brown10/Art.html"link/a and select "Open in new window" to see the map. The map is at the bottom of the Fan Art page. Sorry for the inconvenience./B/P  
  
"They're effectively surrounded, with Zerg bases on three sides. They can't afford to not destroy one base given the chance. Japan North will provide a bit of a diversion by attacking the Zerg base south of them, forcing them to keep their troops there and not send reinforcements. The Protoss base and ours effectively block the east Zerg from fortifying the west."/P  
Ranma and Nabiki studied the map. "Huh," said Ranma. "It just might work after all. If the Protoss attack, that is."/P  
"You leave the day after tomorrow at 0630 hours." He smiled. "We know how fast you two can travel, so you should arrive there at about 0700. "We'll be ready to engage by 0730, so set your targets at about 0720. It'll take about five minutes for the warhead to hit, and the laser must be set for the full five minutes. To minimalize civilian casualties, we'll be broadcasting a launch warning. Unfortunately, the Zerg will catch it as well, so they'll probably start looking around for something. They also might see the laser targets. It is imperative that once started, that you keep the lock until just before the warhead hits. If you don't, the computer will interpret that at an abort and not detonate the warhead. Is this understood?" The couple nodded. "The information you'll need has been emailed directly to your quarters. Until you leave your time is your own. You're dismissed and good luck."/P  
BR  
"So, what do you think?" asked Nabiki./P  
"Of what?" replied Ranma./P  
Nabiki rolled here eyes. "The mission, of course!"/P  
"It's about time. We've been playing cat and mouse with the Zerg almost since they arrived."/P  
"Nuclear weapons, though..." Nabiki shuddered./P  
"Hey, nothing's been able to beat me yet. I won't let anything happen."/P  
"Cocky and confident as usual." Nabiki raked her hair back with her fingers. "Well, we've got the next day and a half off. You up to a bout?"/P  
Ranma grinned. "With you? Always."/P  
In due course they entered one of the many gyms used for a wide variety of physical training. Equipment was everywhere, capable of testing every conceivable muscle group, and there was a wide empty area for unarmed combat training./P  
Genma stood at the edge watching his students train. Occasionally, he would bark admonishment at one cadet or another./P  
Ranma smiled slyly, then slowly and quietly made his way towards his father. When he was within range, and raised one foot, intent on kicking him into the far wall./P  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ranma," said Genma, not bothering to turn around./P  
Ranma started guiltily, then laughed nervously. "Heh-heh...How'd you know Pop? I know you ain't *that* good."/P  
Now Genma turned. He wore a slight scowl on his face. He still wore his tattered gi and glasses, and had a kerchief around his bald head. "Ranma, when will you learn to fight with your head? The students were watching you the whole time. I could see it in their eyes." He paused for effect. "Ranma, you're a disgrace to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts!" In a calmer voice, "Hello Nabiki. How are you doing?"/P  
"I'm fine Dad. You?"/P  
Genma sighed. "Running out of patience with these students." Turning to his pupils, who were watching the Saotome family dynamic in action, bellowed, "Do you think the Zerg would stand by and let you fool around like this?"/P  
"Ah, quit your yelling, old man! Your giving me a headache!" This time Ranma succeeded in kicking Genma across the room into a water stand. /P  
Genma-Panda stood and pulled out a sign. "Don't undermine my authority in front of the students!" Many of the cadets were whispering to each other in amazement, having heard of Genma's curse but not seen it./P  
"Ha! Can't take away what you don't have!"/P  
"Hey Ranma, are you going to spend all day fighting with your father, or are you actually going to (gasp), horror upon horrors, spend some time with your wife?" asked Nabiki/P  
"All right everyone, back up, give them room," Genma-Panda signed./P  
"Here dad." Nabiki tossed Genma a thermos of hot water. Genma-Panda poured it's contents on himself and changed back into a human./P  
"Thank you Nabiki. You're such a kind and considerate daughter." He glared at Ranma. "Unlike some other children of mine."/P  
"That'll be 3000 yen," replied Nabiki as she retrieved the thermos. Genma facefaulted./P  
Nabiki and Ranma faced each other across the mats. Ranma stood calmly in place, waiting. Nabiki's eyes narrowed, then she cupped her hands together, a bright green ball flashing into existence. Ranma raised and eyebrow at her action. "Moko Takabisha!" A beam of energy shot forth from her hands, but Ranma merely leaned to one side to avoid the attack./P  
"What'd you do that-" Ranma was interrupted as small waterfall of cold water hit him from a water pipe in the wall. The spray stopped a second later by automatic repair systems. Ranma-chan looked at herself in disgust. "Nabiki! What'd-" Ranma-chan was interrupted again as Nabiki rushed her and hit her with a quick one-two combination, then kicked her up into the wall near the ceiling. Nabiki then opened up with the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken. Off balance, Ranma-chan fell into the blizzard of fists. Parrying about half of the blows, Ranma-chan managed to grab Nabiki's wrists, turn, and do a hip throw, sending Nabiki sprawling across the mats./P  
Nabiki rolled to her feet just in time to be hit by a Möko Takabisha from Ranma-chan, knocking her back into a wall. Nabiki landed and staggered forward, gasping for breath. "That was...quite a hit." The students clapped enthusiastically./P  
"Can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen," replied Ranma-chan./P  
"Now that we've had the requisite amount of flash in a martial arts fight, how about we stick to more conventional moves? I've no desire to be on the receiving end of your Hiryu Shoten Ha."/P  
"Sure. Don't think I'm going to be any easier on you."/P  
"I'm counting on it."/P  
Nabiki moved in, fists and feet striking quickly. Ranma-chan, in her infuriating manner, leaned out of the way of the ones she did not have to block. Nabiki frowned./P  
The mats of the arena were standard squares linked together by velcro. During a punch which forced Ranma-chan to almost bend herself in half to avoid, Nabiki rammed a foot into edge of one of the mats. Lifting with the foot, she tore the connection. Grabbing it, she pulled the mat beneath Ranma-chan's feet out from under her. Ranma-chan jumped up to regain her balance, and Nabiki followed attacking with the Amaguriken. Her momentum carried her beyond Ranma-chan, who, bruised and a little dazed, twisted in the air and landed on the mats. Nabiki rebounded herself off the ceiling and landed on Ranma-chan's head, driving it into the floor. Ranma-chan leaned up and grabbed Nabiki around the neck with her feet. Lifting with her hands, she flipped around reversing their positions. Nabiki rolled with the move, twisting around. They ended up with Nabiki on the floor being straddled by Ranma-chan. Nabiki's arms were pinned to her body by Ranma-chan's legs. Nabiki tried to reach up with her legs to pull her off, but Ranma stopped them with her arms./P  
"You realize I couldn't let you win after you cheated, did you?" Ranma-chan asked./P  
"All's fair in love and war, Ranma-chan. And you know what?" Her voice lowered to a whisper. "This is both."/P  
Genma walked up to the two of them and poured some hot water on Ranma./P  
Nabiki smiled cutely up at her father-in-law. "Thanks daddy. C'mon Ranma." She climbed out from under Ranma, and the two of them left./P  
Genma watched them leave, a small smile on his face. "Ah, Soun, my friend. You'd be so proud to see our children now."/P  
BR  
End Chapter 2/P 


	4. Suicide Run

H1CENTERChapter 3: Suicide Run/CENTER/H1  
  
I[ ] = Telepathy or thoughts/I/P  
  
[But Executor,] protested Praetor Halos, [I've been here for five years! I deserve a transfer!]/P  
The Executor's eye-ridges rose. Halos could feel the scorn through the transmission. [You've done nothing. You've held a post on that island for five years, and in those years, the Zerg have only gotten stronger. Why should I transfer you from one incompetent post to another? At least at your present position, you know what is going on around you. At least, I hope you know.]/P  
[But I don't -]/P  
[Don't what? Don't know what is going on? Are you really that incompetent? Or perhaps you don't want to fight the Zerg, as is our mission?]/P  
[Of course I do, but -]/P  
[Then the matter is settled. En Taro Adun, Praetor.] The image on the screen before Halos vanished./P  
Halos slammed his fists on the desk in frustration. This mission had been a disaster since they arrived. They had followed the Zerg through hyperspace, with almost no time to gather sufficient forces. Now, years later, with their resources severely depleted, they could not transport in enough troops to counter the massive numbers of the Zerg. The could not even get reinforcements from other Protoss bases around the globe because of the blockade of Terran ships around the island./P  
He stared at the map, trying to think of a way out of the predicament his people were in. Surrounded by Zerg on three sides and humans on the fourth, the situation seemed bleak. The Zerg were too powerful to attack on their bases, but his own troops and static defenses made it impossible for the Zerg to attack them and win. Combine that with the humans who eagerly killed both Protoss and Zerg, created the position he hated the most - a stalemate./P  
The muted beep of his door chime interrupted his thoughts. [Come!] he called. The doors opened smoothly, and in walked Judicator Raetor. His dark blue robes flowed behind him, giving him a regal bearing. He paused just inside the doors, and they closed./P  
Raetor noted Halos's posture and the suppressed emotions radiating from him. [I take it the conversation with the Executor did not go well?] Halos merely glared at his advisor. [Well then, I may have something that may make you happier.] He handed over a datapad./P  
Halos read the report. He looked up at Raetor. [Are you sure of this?]/P  
[Yes. It seems the humans are going to attack the Zerg base directly east of us.]/P  
[But how? Their power does not even match ours. How can they hope to win?]/P  
[As you will note in paragraph four, it mentions that the attack will be using elements from the 'Ghost Project' as well as some prototype weapons that we have been previously unaware of.]/P  
['Ghost Project'. Have we discovered what that is?]/P  
[No Praetor. Only that several human psions have been involved.]/P  
[What about the prototype weapons?]/P  
[I am unsure. However, a logical speculation leads me to believe that the weapons are ones of mass destruction to counter the numbers of the Zerg, probably nuclear, chemical, or biological weapons.] The Judicator paused, then continued. [Praetor, it is my advice that we join with the humans and attack the base.]/P  
[Are you insane? Join with the humans? They want to rid this planet of all alien life, including our own!]/P  
[Halos, neither we or the humans alone are able to destroy any of the bases on this island. Our forces combined, however might give us a chance.]/P  
[Our forces are thin enough as it is! We cannot afford it. And if you do not like it, then complain to the Executor!]/P  
Raetor stiffened. [I...already have, Praetor. Last night.]/P  
Halos stood there, stunned. ['At least, I hope you know,' he said.] He grabbed the front of the Judicator's robes. [You went over my head, damn you!]/P  
Raetor stood unmoved. [Praetor, you have listened to my advice sixteen out of the last fifty engagements. Of those sixteen, we have won thirteen battles. Of the remaining thirty four, we won ten. In your arrogance you were, as the humans say, 'running us into the ground.' For the sake of the soldiers stationed here, I was compelled to speak to the Executor. I daresay that my report influenced him to reject your request for a transfer.]/P  
Halos let go, but his hand shook with suppressed rage. [What would you have me do?]/P  
[Join the attack with the humans. Destroy the base, and take it's resources to be our own. We'll have a new supply line, provide us with some safety on one of our borders, and separate the human's bases from each other.]/P  
[But how? We simply do not have enough troops to mount an attack sufficient to destroy the base, and protect our own.]/P  
[That is a risk we will have to take.]/P  
Halos brooded over the problem. How to ensure the protection of this base while deploying enough forces to destroy the other? [What of Phoenix?]/P  
Raetor's face contorted to one of distaste. [Phoenix? Why would you be interested in her?]/P  
[What if we deployed her to attack the base with a smaller force to aid her?]/P  
[Praetor, might I remind you that the memory blocks have just been completed. We haven't had time to install the subliminal controls. While her fighting and psionic abilities are impressive, especially when augmented by her armor, we have no way of controlling her if she goes wild.]/P  
[She does what she is told, does she not?]/P  
[Yes...] The Judicator's mind-voice was reluctant./P  
[Very well.] Halos went to his armor and stepped into it, which folded around him, sealing him in it's protective embrace. There was a brief flare of energies as the armor's forcefield was activated. [Send a squad of Zealots and Dragoons, and six Reavers. Place them on the northern ridge. Engage the Zerg after the humans have begun their attack. The Zealots will attack first followed by Phoenix. The Dragoons will provide anti-air support and the Reavers will stay on the ridge attacking buildings and Ultralisks.] He walked out of his office into the main compound/P  
Raetor followed. [Praetor, I advise strongly against this -] Halos turned and faced his advisor./P  
[No, Judicator! I will follow your advice and join with the humans this once, but this base is still mine to command. Phoenix will join the attack. Then we shall see if the years and resources we have spent have been wasted.] He turned, and walked to the Gateway to transport the troops necessary for the attack. To himself he thought, Then we shall know who really is the incompetent!/P  
Judicator Raetor watched his commander depart, then went to the Citadel of Adun to prepare for the attack./P  
BR  
Ranma and Nabiki crept up to the top of the ridge. Nabiki looked around, determining their position. "Okay, I think we're close enough. Time to cloak." She gave Ranma one last peck on the cheek, then slowly faded out of view. Ranma smiled and put on his visor. Nabiki reappeared in front of him, although instead of being solid, she looked translucent, a shadow of her former self. After a moment of concentration, Ranma, too, became invisible./P  
"Nabiki, can you hear me?" he whispered into his comm. /P  
Nabiki nodded. "It's about 0710. Let's split up and do a quick recon of the ridge."/P  
Being careful to stay out of sight of the Overlords, they moved slowly around the ridge. They met back five minutes later. "See anything?" asked Ranma./P  
"No. You?"/P  
"Well, it might be nothing, but I saw a squad of zerglings bury themselves just outside the south west entrance."/P  
"They're probably just a guard."/P  
"That's what I thought, but I saw three ultralisks there too."/P  
Nabiki frowned. "Three ultralisks? That's a bit much for a single entrance." She pressed a record button on her belt and spoke into her comm. "Command, this is Major Saotome. We need a sat-scan of the south west entrance." Pressing the send button, the message was transmitted back to base in an encrypted high speed burst. A five minutes later, they received a return transmission. Keying the file, she opened the scanned image./P  
The south west path was filled with Zerg, most of them buried underneath the ground. Zerglings, Hydralisks, Lurkers, almost every conceivable ground unit was buried there. A second image showed a squad of twelve Ultralisks just inside the entrance, with several Guardians and Devourers flying overhead./P  
"My God," whispered Nabiki. "That's easily enough to take out our base. They must have been growing their forces for months."/P  
"They're probably getting ready to attack," said Ranma. "There's no way we can take out the base with all those troops. What now?"/P  
"There's another file here. I'll open it."/P  
"Major Saotome, this is Command." General Moroto's voice was tight and clipped, a sure sign of the stress he was under. "We're aware of the situation, and have authorized you, Major Saotome, to change you target to this sight." A red dot appeared on the map where the massed Zerg forces were. "We will be sending up the 5th mechanized division, to take out the Spore Colonies and the 16th mechanized infantry for air support. Until they are destroyed, we cannot send air cover. The rest of the attack will proceed as normal. Command out."/P  
Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other. "Well," Nabiki finally said. "We have our orders. See you in five." They parted ways./P  
Ranma crept up to the top of the ridge overlooking the Sunken Colonies. No Overlords were nearby, and Intel was sure that the Spore Colonies could not see over the ridge. Setting his laser scope he set his target. "Here goes nothing." Ranma pulled the trigger. The laser shot out, painting the center of the Sunken Colonies. Almost immediately, Command broadcast its warning./P  
"Warning: Nuclear launch initiated. All civilians are to seek shelter immediately. Repeat, warning: Nuclear launch initiated..." The alert continued to repeat itself. Below, the Zerg became agitated. Zerlings swept the grounds, and Mutalisks searched the sky. For four minutes, Ranma remained undetected./P  
Ranma first thought that the Overlord was going to miss him. He knew the range of the Overlord's telepathic radius, and knew that he was outside it. But the Overlord suddenly turned towards him, and that's when Ranma noticed two antennae coming out of its front. They were not in any specs on Overlords that he had read. Below him, Hydralisks began to swarm the base of the ridge, trying to get a good shot, while Mutalisks closed in from above./P  
"Come on, come on...!" The Mutalisks would be in range in moments. Ranma could hear a dull roar from the south that grew louder and louder. Ranma saw the bright glow of the missile fly over him and angle down towards Zerg. Ranma's laser shut itself off, and he dove for cover just ahead of the Glav Wyrm that shot though the space were he had been moments before./P  
The Zerg forces and troops closest to ground zero were obliterated by the blast. Further away, superheated gases burned flesh to the boiling point. Finally, the shock wave blew them apart, scattering the remains over the landscape./P  
Further down the ridge, another nuclear explosion lit up the sky./P  
Ranma looked up, and saw that the Overlord and most of the Mutalisks had been within the blast zone. He got to his feet and ran towards Nabiki's position. She met him halfway there. With a smug smile on her face, she pulled off her goggles and deactivated her cloak. Ranma did likewise./P  
"So, how'd it go?" Nabiki asked./P  
Ranma shrugged. "Nothing much."/P  
"Nothing much!" she exclaimed. "When I saw the antennae on the Overlords, I thought my heart would stop! I was afraid that they might be able to see me."/P  
"They could. They saw me, but couldn't get to me in time." They watched and the 5th mechanized division rumbled towards them. Massive tanks each armed with dual arclite cannons arrayed themselves around the top of the ridge. One of the crew on a tank near the Saotome couple poked his head out./P  
"Good shot guys! Still plenty for us I hope?" he called waving./P  
Ranma and Nabiki waved back. "Not if you don't hurry!" answered Ranma. The crewman laughed and ducked back inside. Large stabilizers slid out from the side of the tanks and pressed against the ground, while the arclite cannons sunk into the front of the turret and a large launching tube protruded out the back. By sacrificing their mobility, the tanks could fire devastating artillery into the Zerg forces. And they did so. Zerglings were vaporized by the dozens as artillery rained down from above the ridge. An Ultralisk, a mammoth beetle-like creature, staggered to the side as a shell slammed into its armored surface. A second shell created a gaping wound in it's exoskeleton, and a third pulverized its innards./P  
Below them, human soldiers arrayed themselves in loose formations, blasting the Zerg to bits. Goliaths, large egg shaped pods on legs with machine guns and missile launchers, knocked down both ground and air units with equal facility./P  
Ranma and Nabiki watched the carnage around them with grim satisfaction. The humans, for now at least, seemed to be holding their own against the numerically superior Zerg. Ranma glanced at his wife. "Order's sir?" he asked with a grin./P  
Nabiki tossed her gun aside and cracked her knuckles. "We kill Zerg."/P  
BR  
The Protoss commander watched the twin mushroom clouds in amazement. Nuclear weapons! He could not believe it! The humans were willing to poison their planet to eradicate the Zerg menace on their little backward planet. In a way, he had to admire their determination. The Protoss would never go to such extremes on their own home planet of Aiur. He watched the battle progress through the eyes of Observers, small invisible automated spy drones. He was impressed by the humans tenacity in the face of such adversity. Even if he were not ordered to, he would be inclined to join the battle with them. But not yet. He must wait for the proper time. He looked over his own forces while he waited./P  
While easily smaller than the humans forces by several magnitudes, they still contained an impressive amount of firepower. First were Zealots, armed with wicked blades constructed of psionic energy. Then, Dragoons, four legged artillery platforms that fired phased energy blasts followed by Reavers, large caterpillar tanks which attacked with Scarabs, small homing explosive shells. Finally, there was Phoenix./P  
Phoenix was shorter than any Protoss, which was not surprising given her background. The thin lithe body was encased in a modified form of Protoss armor, equipped with an enhanced forcefield and powerful psi-blades./P  
[The Zealots will go first, followed by the Dragoons and Reavers. The Zealots will form a protective perimeter allowing the Dragoons and Reavers to attack without interference. Understood?] When the acknowledgments came back, he turned to Phoenix. [The Praetor wishes me to give you free reign, so I shall. When the protective perimeter is in place, you may engage the enemy at your discretion.]/P  
Phoenix's brown eyes glittered. A look of satisfaction came to her face, and she nodded once. Her black hair, which was tied into a tight braid that ran down her back, bobbed with the movement. [As you command,] she answered./P  
No sooner had he finished when his second in command called the alert. [The humans are being pushed back!]/P  
[Prepare to engage! Get into formation!] The Protoss forces quickly arrayed themselves, then attacked. Psi-blades flared into existence, and the Zealots began driving through the Zerg defenses. Since most of the defenders were busy engaging the humans, the Zealots managed to get through the base's static defenses almost unscathed./P  
When they had finished cleaning up, Phoenix jumped high over the Protoss perimeter and ran to engage the enemy, moving faster than any Protoss ever could./P  
[For the glory of Adun!] The commander's mind voice rang through the minds of the assembled Protoss. He lifted his arm. His psi-blade glowed a bright blue, and his armor shone in the rising sun. [Charge!]/P  
BR  
Ryoga Hibiki wandered among the hills and valleys of Japan. At least, he thought it was Japan. He could never be sure. Ever since the coming of the invaders, Ryoga had searched for Akane. She had to be somewhere. He knew that Ranma would never let something happen to her. He had spent the last five years looking for her, but no one knew of her. He had talked to anyone he met. Travellers, hermits, small communities, he had even managed to find an X-Com base in China, but they did not know anything either./P  
Sitting down on a rock, Ryoga sloughed off his pack and umbrella. Stretching his sore muscles, he pushed back his black spotted yellow bandanna and scratched his itchy scalp. He needed a bath, and his stomach reminded him of his missed breakfast. Game was scarce these days. The Zerg grabbed up anything organic to use at their bases. He sighed. He was so tired. Tired of searching, tired of being hungry, tired of being dirty, just tired of everything. But he had to find Akane. Then everything would be better. But until then.../P  
"Akane where are you?" he cried out into the uncaring world. His words echoed back and forth among the cliffs of the valley he was in./P  
As if in answer to his cry, to the north, two mushroom clouds burst up into the atmosphere. The detonation rumbled though the air and the earth, shaking both. When the sound subsided, Ryoga began to hear smaller explosions and other sounds of battle./P  
Ryoga quickly put his pack back on and began running towards the fight. Might as well as look, he thought. You never know, Akane might be there fighting./P  
BR  
Ranma tore through a dozen Zerglings with experienced ease, then killed an Ultralisk by breaking through its exoskeleton with a Möko Takabisha blast and throwing in a thermite grenade. He met up with Nabiki, who had just finished mopping up a number of Hydralisks. "So how's it going?" he asked./P  
Nabiki shrugged. "Pretty routine. Don't these things ever learn?"/P  
Ranma grinned. "Doesn't look like it. How're we doing?"/P  
"Not good. A fair percentage of the infantry's gone, and the tanks are almost wiped out."/P  
"We're losing then. Even with the help of the Protoss."/P  
"Well, I guess we'd better get -" He was interrupted by a loud bellow from above./P  
"RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!" Ranma stepped aside just as Ryoga's fist slammed into the ground where he had been a moment ago./P  
"Ryoga? Is that you?" said Ranma./P  
"That's right, Ranma! And now you're going to pay for hiding Akane from me for all these years!" Ryoga swung his umbrella, which Ramna dodged. "Where is she?!"/P  
Ranma was stunned. Of course he would not know. "Ryoga, I'm sorry man, but...she's dead."/P  
Ryoga froze in mid-swing. "Wh - what?" He dropped his umbrella, and grabbed Ranma by the collar and started to shake him. "You're lying! You just want her all to herself! Tell me where she is, damn you!"/P  
Nabiki pulled him off. "He's not lying. The Zerg killed her when they invaded five years ago."/P  
"But...But you - " Ryoga stammered, but Nabiki interrupted./P  
"There was nothing Ranma could have done, Ryoga."/P  
"She's right. Now we've got a battle to fight. Are you going to help us or not?" Without waiting for an answer, Ranma left to fight the Zerg, and Nabiki followed./P  
Ryoga was not even aware of where he was going. His world had become an empty hole, devoid of anything worthwhile. He stumbled through the battlefield, tripping on a Zergling corpse here, a human body there. The Zerg seemed to ignore him as more reinforcements were hatched and moved to defend the base./P  
He did not know why he stopped but he did eventually. Some part of him registered that he was near several large Zerg buildings. Not that it mattered. Akane was dead. All the years, all the pain, the hunger, the hope, it was now all nothing. He had nothing, he was nothing. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing./P  
"If Akane isn't alive," Ryoga started, his voice starting as a whisper and rising to a roar, "then I DON'T WANT TO BE, EITHER!" A dark purple haze began to manifest around him, swirling like a whirlpool. Now the Zerg began to take notice. Zerglings tried to move closer, but they were pushed back. Hydralisks tried to fire their spines at him, but they too were stopped. Nothing could reach him. He began to glow the same dark purple. Brighter and brighter, until he glowed like a small star. Lifting his arms above his head he cried, "Final attack, Shishi Höködan!"/P  
BR  
Ranma back flipped up to the top of a small cliff moments ahead of a group of Zerglings, who tried to claw their way up the sheer face, with no success. Lashing out with a Möko Takabisha, he blew them to bits. "Heh. Losers." Then he noticed the bright star that was Ryoga. "Great, just great!" he said sarcastically. Activating his comlink he said, "Fall back! All units fall back, immediately!"/P  
"We can't do that! If we do, the Zerg will decimate us!" replied Command./P  
"If you don't, then you'll be decimated! If you fall back, then we just might be able to win this one. Tell me, are you reading anything strange?"/P  
"There's a strange energy signature west of you but it's not...what's that?" There was a sound of someone talking on the other end. "Good Lord! Get all of our telepaths to shield themselves, and order the troops to fall back, now! Ranma, you and Nabiki had better shield yourselves. The psionic backlash could kill you."/P  
"Already done." He switched to another frequency. "Nabiki got that?"/P  
"Got it. Meet you at Sector 5."/P  
"Roger that."/P  
A few minutes later, a purple half sphere of energy appeared and expanded rapidly, quickly overtaking most of the Zerg and the remaining structures. The people in the human army who were psionically sensitive, but were not powerful enough for any training, ended up with painful headaches. For sensitives like Ranma and Nabiki, it was all they could do to stay conscious, as wave after wave of pain swept over them./P  
When it was over, Ranma and Nabiki managed to climb to their feet, with the aid of some of the other soldiers./P  
"How do you feel?" asked Nabiki weakly./P  
"Like Ukyo hit me over the head with her biggest spatula. Over, and over and over..."/P  
Nabiki chuckled weakly. "I suppose we should go see if he's still alive in there."/P  
"I'd hate to leave him. He and I were friends. Sort of."/P  
Nabiki chuckled again. "If he's a friend, don't ever make him an enemy. Let's go."/P  
They split up, the other troops cleaning up. Occasionally they would spot some Zerglings or Hydralisks, but with the Overlords killed, and the psionic interference put out by Ryoga's final attack cutting them off from their Cerebrate controller, the creatures were on their own./P  
Ten minutes later, Ranma got a call from Nabiki over the comm system./P  
"I found him," she said./P  
"Is he still alive?"/P  
"Yeah, but not for much longer if we don't get him to a hospital. Medics are coming."/P  
"I'm on my way." Ranma turned to go, when he noticed a flash of gold buried in the remains of a Hydralisk Den. "Wait a sec. I think I just found a Protoss body. I bet Intel would love some more toys. I'm picking it up." He went over and pulled the warrior out of organic mass. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was. "Nabiki, get over here!" he said./P  
"What? What did you find?"/P  
"You have to see it for yourself. Just get over here! And get some medics to come with you." He was so occupied with talking to Nabiki that he almost did not notice that Phoenix had opened her eyes. She lashed out with a psi-blade, barely missing Ranma who managed to get out of the way. She continued her attack, moving almost faster than he could. All the while he pleaded with her to stop./P  
"Wait! Wait a sec! Stop! I don't want to hurt you! Don't you remem - " He was interrupted as a green beam of energy sent Phoenix rolling. She sprang to her feet just in time to meet Nabiki's furious attack. Shutting off her blades, she went defensive as Nabiki struck again and again with the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken. Breaking the rhythm of the attack, Phoenix slammed a fist into Nabiki's stomach. Nabiki doubled over, and Phoenix grabbed her around the throat. Lifting her up off the ground, Phoenix glared at her adversary./P  
Nabiki's eyes widened with shock as she finally realized who it was. Her hands scraped against the golden armor and her mouth opened as she tried to talk, but only choking sounds emerged. Ranma was about to go help, when Phoenix threw Nabiki back. Ranma ran to his wife's aid, who was lying on the ground gasping, trying to get breath past her injured throat./P  
"How - how is it possible?" she gasped. Ranma helped her to her feet./P  
Phoenix cupped her hands together, and a bright yellow ball appeared. Her mind voice echoed through their heads. [Möko Takabisha!] The ball became a beam of energy directed at the two humans./P  
"NO!" cried Ranma. He pushed Nabiki away, and the beam struck him full in the chest. He flew back through a ruined spore colony, and did not rise./P  
"Ranma!" cried Nabiki, she started to run to him, but Phoenix's mind voice stopped her in her tracks./P  
[Do not interfere with us again human, or we will put you in the same grave that we will dig for the Zerg.] She jumped up onto the top of a small cliff and ran./P  
"No! Come back!" Nabiki ran to the base of the cliff. "Akane! Come back! Akane!"/P  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	5. Ressurrection and Insurrection

H1CENTERChapter 4: Resurrection and Insurrection/CENTER/H1  
  
It was as though some ancient god had dropped a rock into soft clay. A crater had formed at the center of the blast, while further away, the heat had melted the ground to a jagged surface of glass. Massive Zerg buildings had been blown to organic sludge./P  
The Zerg had been the first to die. The sheer physical power of the blast had turned water to vapor in an instant, causing flesh to burn and blood to boil. The psionic interference generated by the blast interrupted the telepathic control of the Overlords, and any Zerg that survived was cut off from the group mind./P  
Scattered about the landscape were gleaming figures of gold and green, their bodies twisted in agony and pain. The Protoss had been the second victims. For miles around, a psychic shock wave had spread, killing anyone with enough psionic ability. The Protoss, being the most sensitive, had been overcome immediately, the synapses in their brains literally disintegrating from the onslaught./P   
Finally, there were the humans. While taking no casualties from the blast itself, fully half their force had been killed by the Zerg during the assault on their base. They had retreated back to their hidden underground fortress shortly after their victory./P  
A lone Zergling, answering a faint telepathic call, ran to the remains of the main Zerg Hive and began to dig. Protoplasm flew everywhere, as the creature used its claws to burrow into the building. It quickly reached it's goal, and it gently took it in its claws. It pulled gently at first, then with greater urgency. It could feel the distress of what it held. Shaking with the effort, the Zergling pulled with all its might./P  
With a loud slurp and a pop, the object came free. A female human landed beside the Zergling. She was naked, and had long brown hair that ended at the small of her back. She was covered with a translucent organic slime, the remains of the Hive./P  
The Zergling clamored to its feet. Moving to the young woman, it crooned softly, and nudged her, but she failed to moved. It crooned louder and pushed a little harder. She began to shake, and with a violent shudder of her shoulders, she vomited a large amount of liquid gel that had been in her lungs. She grimaced as she forced air though her tortured throat. Coughing, she spat out the last of the disgusting matter and collapsed in exhaustion./P  
She was finally brought out of her catatonia by feelings of distress and loneliness that ran through her mind like a thick haze. She wiped her eyes clear and looked towards the crooning and purring sounds near her./P  
Not three feet away was the Zergling that had pulled her out. Behind it was another one, who was also giving off the same hissing purr. With a shriek of terror, she jumped to her feet and scrambled away from the monsters. The Zerglings jumped back, but quickly overcame their apprehension and approached her, giving off the same croon as before./P  
Feelings of fear and loneliness filled her mind and she shook her head, trying to clear the intrusions. The Zerglings approached her cautiously, and she backed away until she was pressed against a ruined wall of the Hive./P  
She tried to speak, but she started a coughing fit instead. She doubled over and fell to her knees, her body shaking. A Zergling came up and nuzzled her consolingly. When she recovered, she looked at the creature beside her./P  
"You're not so dangerous after all, are you?" She reached out and tentatively scratched its exoskeleton. The Zergling shuddered with delight and pushed itself into her hand. The other, also wanting the same attention, pushed itself against her. She laughed, and did the same to him./P  
She staggered to her feet, and shivered as a cool wind blew across her. She looked down at herself, then her two companions. "I don't suppose either of you two know where to get some clothes, do you?"/P  
Surprisingly, one of them walked a few feet away and tapped at a small pool of protoplasm with a claw. She walked over to it and knelt down. "What do you want me to do? I don't understand. I want clothing." Again the Zergling tapped the pool. An image filled her mind of her touching the pool. "This isn't clothing. It's...I don't even know what it is." A third time, it tapped its claw against the pool. She sighed. "All right, if you say so." She reached out and put her hand in the pool./P  
Responding to her desire, the protoplasm flowed up her arm. It quickly spread down her body and along her other arm. She stumbled back away from the pool and the connection was broken. The protoplasm stretched itself, trying to cover her, but there was not enough. It managed to cover from her upper chest and arms to mid thigh. She moved, and the suit moved with her offering no resistance. She slowly put her hand back in the pool and the process continued until she was covered from neck to toe with a purple and green organic body suit. The only thing not covered were her hands and her head. She smiled tentatively and looked down at the Zergling./P  
"I don't know how this happened, but thank you." She scratched the creature under the chin and it purred happily. By this time they had been joined by three more Zerglings and two Hydralisks, who had been attracted by her subconscious telepathic radiance. Most of them were in various states of injury from the previous battle. They projected scenes from the fight, humans and Zerg killing each other, and the Protoss using their cruel blades to decimate their brethren. Her head throbbed against the mental onslaught./P  
"Stop! Please stop!" she cried. Immediately, the mental din ceased. She looked around at the creatures before her. "Well, I can see why someone might want to hurt you. I mean, I was afraid of you at first, too. But I'm sure if they know that you're friendly, they'll take care of you. Don't you think?" Not use to having so much free will, the Zerg merely looked at her. "Where did the men come from?" The Zerglings looked south and hissed angrily. The Hydralisks growled deeply. She could feel their anger and fear. "Now, now, don't worry. I'll protect you. Now let's go."/P  
And so, with her entourage, Kasumi Tendo walked south./P  
BR  
Kerrigan, Queen of Blades, ruler of the Zerg Swarm, raged around the command room of the Hive. The soft squishing sounds her feet made as she walked across the organic floor were drowned out by her screaming curses. The walls were bleeding where she had torn them open with her claws. They had done it! Against all odds, the Protoss and humans had destroyed her most important base. And they did it together! She had been fostering mistrust between the Protoss and humans through her infected agents, but they still worked together. And what was that weapon they used? It was psionic in nature so it had to come from the Protoss. In a rage she blew apart eleven Zerglings with her mind. Beckoning the twelfth one to her, she slowly tore it apart and ate the pieces. By the time she was finished, and much calmer, she received a call from Daggoth, her chief Cerebrate./P  
She looked at the viewscreen and growled. [Tell me Daggoth, why should I let you live after you let them destroy that base?]/P  
[Mistress, please bear with me. All was not lost with the base's destruction. The material you were looking for has been found. We can now commence with the splicing on all Zerg.]/P  
Kerrigan's mouth formed a horrifying smile. [Really? Excellent. Then we won't need *her* any more. But that's still no excuse, Daggoth!]/P  
[Mistress, please forgive me. I did not anticipate nuclear weapons, and that psionic attack-]/P  
[Yes,] interrupted Kerrigan. [Tell me about it. What did the Protoss use?]/P  
[The thoughts I received from the Zerg shows that it was a human who created the energy blast.]/P  
[What!? Impossible! Before my...rebirth by the Overmind, I was one of X-Com's most powerful psoinics. Even now, with my improvements, I could never do something like that! You must be wrong.]/P  
[As you say Mistress.] Daggoth paused for a moments then plunged ahead. [Mistress, I must report an anomaly with the Zerg that survived the attack.]/P  
[What's wrong with them?]/P  
[I don't know. I cannot regain control of them. I can feel their presence, but the interference from the attack prevents me from controlling them. There is also something else, but I cannot identify it.]/P  
[Send an Overlord and get them back. I will be overseeing the results of the first splicing tests.]/P  
[As you command, my Queen.]/P  
BR  
A day had passed since the attack and the doctors finally let Nabiki visit her husband. Nabiki entered Ranma's room at the hospital, who was laying back reading a book. The title was 'Of Mice And Men'. "Trying to get some culture, are we?" she asked./P  
Ranma looked over the book, then said in a petulant voice, "Took your time getting here."/P  
"Oh well, if that's the way you're going to be-" she huffed back./P  
Ranma put the book down, grinning. "You're not fooling anyone, you know."/P  
Nabiki grinned back, and sat beside him. "Neither are you."/P  
Ranma sighed tragically. "I don't know about that. The docs won't let me go 'cause of this concussion." He touched the bandages around his head and winced slightly. "I keep telling them it's not that bad. Akane use to give me worse..." His voice trailed off. A lengthy silence separated the couple. Finally Ranma asked, "Did...did you tell them?"/P  
Nabiki shook her head. "No. And I'd appreciate you not telling them either."/P  
"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice! You might want to talk to the medics who brought me in. I blabbed to them a bit as I was coming to."/P  
Nabiki smiled slyly. "Already done."/P  
Another long silence./P  
"So, what do we do now?" Nabiki asked./P  
"Do? We rescue her, that's what!" Ranma started to sit up higher, but his broken ribs twinged and he grimaced. Nabiki pushed him back down./P  
"'We' are not doing anything. You are going to rest for another day. And if you don't stay there, I'll get the docs to use a mindblocker on you." A mindblocker was the preferred method of rendering a psionic unconscious, who could use his mind to resist drugs./P  
"And what about you?"/P  
"What do you think? I'm going to the Protoss base."/P  
"Not without me you're not!"/P  
"You're in no shape to come with me."/P  
"You're not going alone!"/P  
"Don't you dare do to me what you did to Akane!" Nabiki flared angrily. "I am not a china doll to be put on a shelf and admired, and not allowed to do anything!"/P  
"At least wait until tomorrow night -"/P  
"I can't. Word is that the Protoss got hit by the Zerg east of their base. Some of their Photon Cannons were taken out, and I have to go through their lines before they fix them."/P  
"Then I'll come with you!"/P  
"There's no way you could Cloak yourself right now. Not with a concussion." Ranma opened his mouth to protest, but Nabiki interrupted. "No, Ranma! I have to go tonight! And you're in no condition to go with me!" Nabiki turned away from him angrily./P  
"Nabiki...I...I'm-" Again she interrupted./P  
"Your worried about me," she said in a cool, even tone. "You don't want me to get hurt. Right?"/P  
"Well...I...yeah," he said lamely./P  
She turned back to him, a slight smile on her face. "You never were very articulate about your emotions."/P  
"What!? You...I...yes I am!" he replied indignantly./P  
Her smile turned into a grin. "Yeah, all the wrong ones. That's one reason why Akane hit you so many times." Ranma blushed scarlet. "I'm going, and your staying, and that's the end of it, okay?" Ranma nodded reluctantly. Nabiki leaned down an kissed her husband. "If I'm not back by morning, then let someone know where I went." Kissing him again she left./P  
"Oh thanks! Try to reassure me, why don't you!" Ranma yelled at her back. "Stupid girl!" he muttered./P  
Nabiki poked her head back in the room. "Hey Ranma! Who's stupid?" she asked, then held up a glass of water. "And who's the girl?" She threw the water on him, and walked away./P  
"Hey!" Ranma-chan screeched. "What'd ya do that for?!"/P  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	6. Revelation and Rejection

H1CENTERChapter 5: Revelation and Rejection/CENTER/H1  
  
Healer Ka'Dalanis focused on the readings before her, trying to ignore the pounding of her head. Before her, suspended in a tube of translucent regeneration fluid, was Phoenix, recovering from the battle with the Zerg. Ka'Dalanis adjusted some controls and injected a series of proteins into the mix, then sat back and studied her charge./P  
The only thing covering Phoenix was a mask that allowed her to breath. Her skin was a mottled gray-blue, and her long pigtail had been untied. Her hair flowed gently with the fluid. Every few minutes, she would twitch as though in the grip of a dream./P  
Are those dreams of happier times, or the nightmares of the horrors you have seen? thought Ka'Dalanis sadly. Can you even dream, with no memories to draw from?/P  
She turned as the door to the room hissed open, and Judicator Raetor entered. [How fares your charge, Healer?] he asked. [She has been in the tank for several hours.]/P  
Ka'Dalanis turned to Raetor. [You ask me that? You should be thankful she survived at all, much less lived to fight off two humans, and return. When she got here, her brain was in an alarming state of decay. The psionic blast that hit us nearly killed her!] She turned away before she said something to alienate the Judicator. He was an ally, of sorts. He did not like Phoenix's presence here any more than she did, but for different reasons. When she managed to get her anger under control, she continued. [By the way, our stocks of dextorin are low.] Dextorin was used as a pain killer for the Templars when they over-extended their psychic abilities. Because of Ryoga's Shishi Hokodan, most of the Protoss at the base needed at least one dose to dull the pain of the psionic backlash./P  
[I will make sure we are sent some on the next shipment our forces manage to smuggle past the human's blockade of the island,] he replied. [I must admit, I am pleased by her performance. According to the data recorder in her armor, she successfully challenged and defeated the two humans we have identified as 'Ghosts'.]/P  
Despite herself, she felt a surge of pride. [Yes, she did do rather well, didn't she?] She shook her head in amusement. [We all do our jobs well.]/P  
Raetor stiffened. [Not as well as we wish, sometimes.]/P  
[Is the Praetor not listening to you again? Why doesn't that surprise me?]/P  
[He-] Suddenly the doors hissed open and Praetor Halos strode into the room./P  
[Greetings, Healer!] he said enthusiastically. [Congratulations on the success of Phoenix's first deployment. I'm very-]/P  
[You!] she interrupted scathingly. [You sent her out there against a superior force for her first battle, *after* I said she wasn't ready, and *after* Raetor said she wasn't ready, and you expect me to be happy she returned to us barely alive?! You...you...Zergling! You brainless, arrogant, incompetent fool! You nearly killed her! She's spent the last day and a half in the Regen Tank, when it was projected that she would only need three hours per day. And she still needs to stay there until tomorrow! Get out, you idiot!]/P  
[You can't-] started Halos, but Ka'Dalanis interrupted again./P  
[I said get out or so help me I'll poison you the next time you use a Regen Tank! Go! Now!] Infuriated, Halos left. Raetor watched, then turned to Ka'Dalanis with a mixture of amusement and curiosity./P  
[You wouldn't really poison him, would you?] he asked, half hopeful./P  
[A Healer is queen in her own house. What do you think?]/P  
[I think he should think twice before he next uses a Regen Tank.]/P  
BR  
Nabiki Tendo dismounted. Hiding the Vulture Attack Bike near the perimeter of the Protoss base, she cloaked and ran. Stopping at the top of a small ridge, she peered through her binoculars and saw several glowing signatures of Photon Cannons emerging from warp space. She did not know when they would appear, and did not care. She would worry about that after she got in. Praying there were no Observers in close proximity, Nabiki jumped off the ridge and charged the encampment./P  
Leaping up to the top of the wall, her heart skipped a beat as she landed right beside a Dragoon. She waited for several seconds, ready to blast the thing to pieces if it saw her. It made no move towards her, so she jumped down into the base itself./P  
Like most forts, internal security was relatively light in comparison to the external security. She looked around at the large number of buildings and felt her resolve crumble. She'd never find Akane before she lacked the strength to keep herself cloaked. Oh well, time for plan B./P  
Picking a Zealot at random. She followed him until he entered one of the buildings. Making sure they were alone, she pulled out a mindblocker and attached it to his head. His eyes widened in surprise, then glazed over and he fell to the ground, unconscious. She pulled off her gloves and put one hand on either side of the Zealot's head. "This is really going to hurt," she said to herself. Taking a deep breath she plunged herself into his mind./P  
Even unconscious, the Zealot had formidable psychic shields. She formed her thoughts into a spear of energy and tried to penetrate his defenses. The pain was intense! She was more of a telepath than Ranma, but it still hurt! After a seemingly endless fight against his shields and her own pain, she managed to break through to his mind. Once there, she asked two questions./P  
[Human-Protoss warrior?] A swelter of images blurred through her mind before she caught an image of Akane./P  
[Where?] She saw a vision of the Citadel of Adun. Pulling herself out of his mind, she sat back and wiped the sweat covering her face, a physical response to her mental exertions. Picking up the Zealot, she dumped him in a closet, knowing that the mindblocker should keep him unconscious until morning. Then she made her way to the Citadel./P  
Following the mental instructions she had gleaned from the Zealot, she entered and slowly made her way to the top floor. Just as she reached the end of the stairs, the door hissed open and a Protoss in a flowing blue robe stepped out, a Judicator by his dress. Nabiki waited until the last moment then jumped over the Judicator and rolled through the open door before it closed. She stood and looked around./P  
The room itself was nothing special. It was a box of a room with a couple of windows. The contents, however were much more interesting. There were a couple of chairs and other pieces of furniture. On the far wall, was Phoenix's battle armor on a small platform. Beside it, was a skinsuit composed of microcircutry, which allowed Phoenix to interface with the armor. A large console was hooked up to a tube filled with some kind of gel. Inside the tube was Phoenix./P  
Nabiki hissed quietly, then noticed the tall Protoss female who was adjusting the controls on the console. Nabiki pulled out her pistol, attached a silencer to it, then sneaked up behind the Protoss. She then tapped her lightly on the shoulder./P  
BR  
Ka'Dalanis was in good spirits. It felt good to vent some of her frustration on that fool of a Praetor and have somewhat of a sympathetic ear of the Judicator. She made some minor adjustments, then felt something tap her shoulder. She spun around, startled. She thought she was alone! But there was no one there. Suddenly, a female human appeared out of thin air, and she had a gun pointing inches from Ka'Dalanis's face. The human put one finger to her lips, an obvious sign for her to be quiet, since humans used their clumsy lips to communicate./P  
"I want her," said Nabiki, pointing at Akane, "out."/P  
Ka'Dalanis thought frantically. [But you can't! She requires at least another eight hours-] Nabiki interrupted her./P  
"Either you do it," she took a couple of steps back and unslung her Canister Rifle and pointed it at the Regen Tank. "Or I do it."/P  
[No! Don't! I...I'll do it.] She turned back to the console, but froze when she felt the cool metal of Nabiki's pistol pressing against the back of her head./P  
"No alarms. If I have even a vague suspicion that you're triggering an alarm, I'll blow your brains all over the console. Got it?" Ka'Dalanis nodded. "And no calling for help. I'm telepath enough to detect it." With a bit of fiddling, the regeneration fluid drained from the tank. Phoenix sank to bottom and then to her knees. The tube rose into the ceiling, and Nabiki was there barely in time to keep Phoenix from falling on the floor./P  
"Akane? Akane, it's me, Nabiki, your sister. Akane? Akane, please, wake up." Phoenix's eyes fluttered, and they opened slowly./P  
[So tired,] she said. [Dala, why-] Then she noticed that the person holding her was not the Healer. [You! Who are you?] Phoenix began to struggle against Nabiki's hold. [Let me go! Help! Dala, where are you?! Help me!] Fortunately for Nabiki, due to Phoenix's weakness, she could not project her mind-voice beyond the confines of the room./P  
"Akane, please, don't struggle! I'm here to help you!" Nabiki tried to hold the increasingly violent woman./P  
In the meantime, Ka'Dalanis had gotten a towel and the skinsuit, and was standing a few feet away. [Please let her go! You're hurting her!] she pleaded./P  
Nabiki pointed her gun at the Healer. "You stay out of this!" Phoenix used Nabiki's momentary distraction to break the hold. She rolled away from Nabiki and to her feet. She ended up in front of the Healer in a combat stance. Phoenix felt her legs give out, and she fell back into the waiting arms of Ka'Dalanis. The Healer wrapped the towel around her and began drying off the thin film of regeneration fluid still covering her body./P  
[Relax, Phoenix, I'm here,] said Ka'Dalanis reassuringly./P  
[Who is this? Why is she here?] demanded Phoenix weakly./P  
"I'm Nabiki. Don't you remember? I'm your sister!"/P  
[Impossible!] Phoenix declared. [I am a Protoss warrior-]/P  
"Don't be so blind! You're human!"/P  
[The Protoss made me!] Phoenix stood still as the Healer helped her into the skinsuit. [I will not go with you.]/P  
"Akane-"/P  
[Don't call me that! My name is Phoenix!]/P  
"You're name is Akane, and you're my sister! You had another older sister name Kasumi and a father name Soun. You were betrothed to Ranma Saotome-"/P  
[Silence!] Phoenix felt a dull pain begin in her head. [My name is Phoenix, and I am a Protoss warrior!]/P  
"Akane, please, talk to me."/P  
[I am talking to you. And don't call me Akane!]/P  
"No, I mean talk. Use you're voice, not your mind."/P  
[Why?]/P  
"I...its been five years since I've heard your voice." Nabiki's voice cracked on the last word. "The last sound...I hear was...you screaming..." Nabiki choked back tears. Her voice wavered as she continued. "I still have nightmares, you know. Seeing your skin and flesh melt away from the Guardian's Acid Spore. Please, talk to me Akane!"/P  
Phoenix stumbled towards Nabiki. [I told you not to call me that!] Phoenix fell forward, slamming a fist into Nabiki's face./P  
The blow itself was not hard. Nabiki barely felt it. But the emotional damage was considerable. "You...you hit me," Nabiki said in disbelief. A tear trickled down her cheek. "You actually hit me." A second fist hit her in the stomach, then a third in the face again. Again, the physical damage was negligible, but the emotional impact was devastating. As where Phoenix's words./P  
[Yes! And I'll keep hitting you until you leave!] Phoenix drew back another fist, but was stopped by Ka'Dalanis./P  
[No, Phoenix, that's enough. Don't strain your body any further.] The Healer turned to Nabiki. [You should leave.]/P  
Nabiki growled. "Akane, they've done something to you, and I'm going to undo it, whether you want me to or not." She advanced on the duo./P  
[No! I cannot allow this!] Ka'Dalanis pushed the weakened Phoenix behind her./P  
Nabiki snorted and pointed her pistol at the alien. "Who's going to stop me, you?"/P  
[You don't understand! If you take her from us she'll die!]/P  
"If you expect me to believe that-"/P  
[She must spend time in a Regen Tank in order to maintain her health. If she doesn't, the amount of astral energy she channels through her body burns it out. If you take her she'll be dead in a matter of weeks, maybe even days! Please, I implore you, do not take her! Look at her!]/P  
Nabiki looked. What she saw was pathetic. And frightening. Phoenix was leaning against the console, her legs shaking. She barely had the strength to hold herself up, but her eyes were bright and full of anger. She could see that if Phoenix had the strength, that she would have killed Nabiki by now./P  
[Please, leave. You are only causing her pain.]/P  
"Why should I leave her with you? You've treated her like some kind of prototype. Modifying, changing, manipulating her to your needs and wants. You uncaring monsters-!"/P  
Ka'Dalanis looked away. [We are not all uncaring.] She looked back at Nabiki. [Please, let her live among her people instead of dying with strangers.]/P  
"I'm not a stranger! Damn you, she's my sister-!"/P  
[She's not your sister and never was!] Ka'Dalanis roared. [You're sister is dead! Five years dead, and only Phoenix remains! Don't you understand? You're here to rescue a memory that doesn't exist anymore.]/P  
A rage consumed Nabiki. A rage that she had never felt before. It was all she could do to keep from emptying her gun into this alien that had turned her sister into a monster. When she spoke, it was a hissing whisper./P  
"I'm. Taking. Her. With. Me."/P  
Ka'Dalanis stared at the young human for a long moment, then moved aside. [Very well. But if you take her, it will mean her death. You don't have the technology to keep her alive. It would be kinder if you just killed her now. Her death with you would be far more painful.]/P  
Nabiki's expression was filled with anguish. She could take her sister back. But what if the Protoss was right? What if Nabiki got her back only to lose her again?/P  
Nabiki's gun began to shake. "A-Akane?" Her voice shook as badly as her gun./P  
[Go away,] replied Phoenix flatly. [And don't come back. The next time I see you, I'll kill you.]/P  
Nabiki choked back a sob, and tears began running down her face. "I-I'm going to find a way to keep you alive, Akane. And when I do, I'll be back to get you. I promise." Nabiki stepped back and vanished./P  
Ka'Dalanis sagged in releif. [She's gone! Thank Adun!] She saw Phoenix fall to her knees. [Phoenix? Are you all right?] Ka'Dalanis moved quickly to her side./P  
[My head hurts. And I'm so tired.]/P  
[There, there my child. Let's get you back in the tank.] Taking off the skinsuit, the Healer helped Phoenix into the tank. Minutes later, Phoenix was once again suspended in the regeneration fluid. Ka'Dalanis put one hand on the tank and gazed up at her charge. Leaning against the tank, she pressed her forehead against the glass. Her face was filled with sorrow and regret./P   
[Oh Phoenix, I'm so sorry. May Adun forgive me.]/P  
BR  
Nabiki ran. She did not want to be here anymore. She tried to force the pain of rejection to the back of her awareness, but her usual iron control had deserted her. She stopped and leaned against a wall trying to halt the sobs that wracked her body. After gaining a measure of control she ran to the outer wall and leapt on top. From there she, jumped off. Unfortunately, she forgot about the Photon Cannons. They had emerged from warp space and were activated by her presence. Alarms rang through the Protoss stronghold and the cannons began shooting their deadly energy. Nabiki managed to dodge several shots. She twisted, rolled and leapt over near misses. Making it to a ridge, she jumped up. A last photon blast struck her in the side and her world became a blaze of light./P  
  
End Chapter 5 


	7. Road to Reunion

H1CENTERChapter 6: Road to Reunion/CENTER/H1  
  
Private Raguri Omoto sighed. Another boring day on guard duty. On one hand, he was happy that he did not go on the attack on the Zerg base, especially after he saw what some of his friends came back as. On the other hand, he was bored out of his mind. He yawned and activated the bio-scanners for a quick sweep./P  
Raguri woke up quickly when the scanner started to beep. Scrambling with the controls, he tried to identify the signatures. He paled then activated his commlink which was directly connected to Central Command./P  
"Command here," a voice said over the phone./P  
"Uhh...this is Private Raguri Omoto in sector 3. I've got...aw hell! I've got seven Zerg signatures and one..." He hit the scanner a few times. "One indeterminate reading."/P  
"Indeterminate?"/P  
"That's what I said! This stupid scanner can't tell me what it is. What the hell do I do? They'll be within visual range any second!"/P  
"Calm down Private. We're sending reinforcements, and -"/P  
"Wait! I've got another reading! An eighth Zerg reading. It's on a straight line intercept course for the first seven, so it's probably a flyer. I need some Goliaths up here!"/P  
"Roger that Private. We're sending part of the 9th mechanized division. ETA: three minutes."/P  
"I don't have three minutes!"/P  
"That's the best we can do."/P  
"Great!" Raguri grabbed his machine gun./P  
The Zerg came around the bend into visual range, about two hundred feet away. Picking up some binoculars, he attempted to identify the creatures./P  
"Command, I have four - no five Zerglings, two Hydralisks, and one...it looks like one infested human."/P  
"Roger that. If possible, do not engage until the reinforcements have arrived."/P  
"You bet I won't engage," he said. From over a hill, an Overlord appeared and moved towards the small Zerg contingent. "Command, the flyer is an Overlord." To himself, he said, "Now the gangs all here."/P  
BR  
Kasumi's feet hurt. She had been walking for almost a day and a half, trying to find the human base. She was hungry, thirsty and tired. And how was she suppose to go to the bathroom with this strange suit on? It did not have any zippers or openings. Oh well, she could worry about that after she had eaten./P  
The Hydralisks suddenly stopped and turned to look behind them. They hissed, and the bulbous body of an Overlord floated over the ruins of a building. It's tendrils writhed menacingly, and it's jellyfish shaped body quivered as it came close to Kasumi's entourage./P  
One after another, Kasumi felt the awareness of her new companions disappeared from her mind. She watched in horror as they turned to her and growled menacingly. A strange voice echoed in her head./P  
[Come, join us,] it said. [Become one with us. Join the Swarm and never be alone.]/P  
"What are you doing?" she cried./P  
[Join us and be with them.]/P  
"Let them go!"/P  
[They are part of the Swarm, as they were meant to be.]/P  
"Let them go! They're my friends!"/P  
[They are Zerg. They have no friends.]/P  
"They have me!" Untrained, Kasumi pushed her mind outward trying to free the creatures from the Overlord's control. They shuddered, then collapsed, freed from the monster's control./P  
[Zerg cannot exist outside the Swarm.] The Overlord fought back. The Zerg trembled and screamed as Kasumi and the Overlord fought. Sweat began to stream down Kasumi's face, and the writhing of the Overlord's tentacles became more agitated./P  
[You cannot win. The Swarm is all. Our strength comes from it. It's strength is eternal.] The Overlord managed to wrest control from Kasumi a final time. Kasumi collapsed, her head aching like it had been split open. [If you will not join us, then you will die.] The Zerg surrounded her and growled./P  
"If you won't let them go," she panted, "Then I'll take them!" It felt like a floodgate had opened in her mind. She felt a surge of strength fill her, and she directed that power to the Overlord./P  
The Overlord's telepathic scream of pain echoed through her mind. Physically, the thing was surrounded by a blue-white coruscating storm of psionic energy. Veins and muscle collapsed as the creature's system was overloaded. It blew apart in a shower of blood and goo, raining down upon the group. Kasumi collapsed in exhaustion./P  
BR  
"Something happening Command. They've stopped and..." Private Omoto watched as Kasumi ripped the Overlord apart. "Command, the Overlord's...dead. I think the human did it."/P  
"Say again, Private?"/P  
"The woman, she...the whole group stopped. Then Overlord began to glow blue, and then it...exploded. After that, the woman collapsed. I don't think she's a regular infested human."/P  
"Uhh...roger that, Private. Let the Golaiths handle the situation."/P  
"I copy, Command. Omoto out." He deactivated his comm link./P  
BR  
From around a bend in the road near the sentry blind, three Goliaths emerged. Their heavy thudding alerted the Zerg to their presence before their actual arrival. They stopped about one hundred feet away and lined up side to side./P  
"This is SergentYuri Amoka of X-Com Defense Force 9th mechanized division," came a voice the center pod's loudspeakers./P  
Kasumi barely heard. The mental fight had drained her of most of her strength. She could feel her friends back in her mind again, but their attitude was one of alarm. She managed to roll over to where she could see the Goliaths./P  
"I repeat, this is Sergeant Yuri Amoka of the X-Com Defense Force 9th mechanized division. Please respond."/P  
One of the Zerglings, confused by the mental battle it had been a victim of, charged./P  
"No!" cried Kasumi hoarsely. Weakened by the battle, she was unable to bring the Zergling back under her control./P  
"All units, open fire!" The Goliaths opened fire with their twin autocannons. Depleted uranium shells tore through the Zergling. It's exoskeleton shattered under the onslaught, it's innards spilt onto the ground. The Goliaths, anticipating retaliation, turned their weapons on the rest of the group./P  
The Zerg surrounded Kasumi, trying to protect her. The Hydralisks managed to fire couple of volleys of spines. One Goliath shuddered and ground to a halt, smoke pouring from it's engine./P  
Kasumi tried to get to her feet, tried to tell them to stop. She managed to do one, however, before she was able to do the other, she felt something hit her high in the chest. She was thrown back by the force. Strangely, she did not feel any pain. Only sadness that she was not able to save her friends. Her world became filled with darkness./P  
BR  
"Well, Doctor, if she's not infested, what is she? And why does she have that biosuit?" asked General Moroto./P  
Doctor Horato was so intent on his instruments, he did not even hear him. "Enhanced toughness, natural armour, regenerative capability, -" he muttered to himself./P  
"Doctor?" asked General Moroto again, a little more forcefully./P  
"Minor neurological trauma, but nothing irreversible, - err - I'm sorry General, what where you saying?" The General repeated his question. "Well, physically, we've got a young woman in her mid twenties with a rapidly healing bullet wound in her upper chest." He pressed a button and a complex display appeared that the General did not understand. "She is encased by a protoplasmic suit comprised of Zerg cells. However, her DNA registers as a human and she shows no sign of Zerg contamination."/P  
"So, she's definitely not infested?"/P  
"Well, I wouldn't say that. She does have Zerg organics grafted to her skin. It's possible she's been exposed to a new form of infestation."/P  
"But why the biosuit? If she's suppose to be a spy, why give her the suit?"/P  
"Don't ask me. I'm a doctor, not a counter-intelligence agent."/P  
The General turned to address a pair of Caucasian fraternal twins who were sitting in chairs, their eyes closed. Their faces were set in an expression of tense concentration. "What have you found out?"/P  
The twins relaxed and sighed. Shaking herself out of her trance, the female twin opened her eyes. "Not much. Every time Darryl or I tried to go in, we basically got slapped."/P  
"It wasn't anything powerful," said Darryl. His forehead below his short crop of brown hair gleamed with sweat. "Just enough to say 'Leave me alone.' Right Jes?"/P  
Jes nodded, her brown pony-tail waving through the air. "So we ended up doing a lot of passive scanning."/P  
"And?"/P  
"We think...and remember it's just a theory, but we think she's emitting a telepathic control field similar to an Overlord or Cerebrate."/P  
General Moroto felt his jaw dropping. "Are you saying that she's some kind of human...Cerebrate? That she can control the Zerg?"/P  
"It would explain why there were Zerg with her and why she and the Overlord fought. She took them away from its Cerebrate, it wanted them back - " started Darryl./P  
"-and so it sent an Overlord," continued Jes. "They fight and she blasts it to pieces with psionic energy."/P  
"Amazing," muttered General Moroto. "Can we test this?"/P  
Jes shrugged. "Sure. Put her in a shielded room with a Zergling, and see what happens."/P  
The General though for a few minutes, then turned to Doctor Horato. "Doctor, how long until she wakes up?"/P  
"Eh?" The doctor tore himself away from his instruments. "Oh, uh...given the rate of regeneration, I'd give her about four hours. Her regerative ability is amazing! It's been only twenty hours since she was injured, and she'll be conscious and ambulatory in slightly over a day. I doubt Major or Captain Saotome could do that. She'll be very hungry when she wakes, though. The biosuit is drawing mass from her own body to repair the wounds and heal itself. She'll loose about four percent of her muscle mass and most of her body fat. She'll need food to replace it. A lot of food."/P  
He nodded. "When you think she's ready, transfer her to biolab three. When she wakes up, call me." General Horato left./P  
The twins stood. "Well, I guess that's it for us. Let us know how it goes, okay doc?" Horato nodded absently./P  
"By the way," said Jes. "How is Nabiki doing? We heard she was brought in last night."/P  
BR  
Nabiki opened her eyes. All she could see was light. Was she dead? Was this heaven? Oh, wait a minute, those are ceiling lights, she thought. She moved her head slightly and a pain shot through her brain. Well, at least I know I'm not dead. Her mind wandered back to when she arrived the night before. After being clipped by a photon blast from one of the Protoss's sentry cannons, she somehow managed to get to her bike and drive back to the base, where she had promptly collapsed. She shifted in bed and uttered a muffled moan as her entire left side protested./P  
Ranma, who was asleep in a chair beside her, a person who, one time, did not wake up when Ryoga had bellowed a challenge a him from less than a foot away, instantly woke and was at her side./P  
"Hi," he said simply. Nabiki was amazed at the love and caring Ranma could put in one word. He still did not say "I love you," but sometimes, he did not have to, to convey how he felt./P  
"Hi," she rasped back. Her throat and mouth were dry./P  
"I'll get you a drink." Going to the bathroom, he filled a paper cup with water and gave it to Nabiki. She took it and saw that her hand was shaking. She stared at it for a moment, not believing she was this weak. She focused, and her hand ceased it's trembling, and she drank./P  
"Much better," she said in a more normal tone. "So, how bad is it?" she asked, glancing significantly towards her injuries./P  
"The doc says that you'll be a week recovering. They've opted not to do skin grafts."/P  
"Good. I hate surgery."/P  
Ranma grinned. "Me too." He paused for a few moments before continuing. "What...what happened?" he asked./P  
Tears filled her eyes, and her unconcerned-sardonic facade collapsed to one of grief. "Oh Ranma, she...I..." She sniffed back tears. Glancing around the room, she continued, but used her mind instead of her voice. [I don't want anyone eavesdropping. She...she didn't know me! She's forgotten who we are! The Protoss did something to her. She was in some kind of tube, and when she got out she was so weak. She wouldn't talk to me, she wouldn't listen, and...and...she *hit* me! Over, and over...Ranma, what have they done to my little sister?! What in God's name have they done?!] Nabiki was weeping openly now, the pain and horror of Phoenix's rejection still raw in her memory./P  
Ranma held her as best he could without aggravating her injuries. "I don't know," he replied, also holding back tears with a rising tide of anger. [But, we'll get her back, I promise!]/P  
They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," said Ranma./P  
General Moroto opened the door. Sensing the emotions in the couple he asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"/P  
Ranma sighed. "No, General. What is it?"/P  
"I need to talk to you for a minute, Ranma. In private."/P  
Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other wryly. "Business before pleasure," said Nabiki./P  
"You'd know wouldn't you?" teased Ranma./P  
"You better believe it. Who kept us afloat back when you and your friends were always ruining the neighborhood?"/P  
Ranma groaned. "Please, don't remind me."/P  
Moroto cleared his throat impatiently./P  
Nabiki smiled slightly. "You'd better get going before he busts you down to Lieutenant. Get back here when you're done."/P  
"You're wish is my command," Ranma replied, bowing. He and Moroto left the room./P  
"You kids," said the General, chuckling. "You've been married for three years, and you still act like newlyweds."/P  
Ranma pretended to buff his nails. "What can I say? When you've got it, flaunt it."/P  
"You've never had any problem flaunting anything."/P  
"And what you're trying to say is..."/P  
Moroto shook his head, smiling with amusement. "Never mind. I need you tomorrow morning. We've been talking with the Protoss since the battle with the Zerg, and they're prepared to meet. Not only that, they've agreed to come here, to us."/P  
Ranma looked at him, surprised. "How'd you do that?"/P  
"It was surprisingly easy. We made some ingrating remarks, went on about their superior technology, and so on. It got to the point that they had to come here to prove they weren't afraid of us."/P  
"So now what?"/P  
"They'll be here tomorrow morning at 0930 hours. I want you to accompany me."/P  
"Me? Why me?"/P  
"Because Nabiki is in a hospital bed. I was going to ask her until she was injured. Speaking of which, what the hell was she doing in Protoss territory? They found an unconscious Zealot with one of our mindblockers, and their Photon Cannons tagged her on the way out. It took a lot of fast talking to smooth over that incident."/P  
Ranma fidgeted nervously. "She was going to check out that strange human-Protoss warrior. She looked human, so Nabiki thought she might be able to get her to defect back to our side. But she doesn't have any memory at to who she was or even the fact that she was human once."/P  
Moroto stared at Ranma for several moments. Ranma was many things, including a horrible liar. He was not quite lying now, but he sure was not telling the whole truth. "Well of course she wouldn't remember. She's a clone."/P  
"WHAT?!"/P  
"She was cloned from a dead human, and...'enhanced' was their word...by splicing Protoss DNA to increase her psionic abilities."/P  
"But...but...how do you know?"/P  
"The Protoss told us when they said that they're bringing her tomorrow. They said she'd be an example of one of the things the Protoss have to offer us. They said they could do it to living volunteers."/P  
"And you believe them?"/P  
"Why should they lie?"/P  
Ranma could not think of an answer./P  
"Be at Pad B at 0900, tomorrow."/P  
Ranma nodded absently. "Right." A clone? He thought. Then maybe she...it...whatever, really isn't Akane after all./P  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	8. First Contact

H1CENTERChapter 7: First Contact/CENTER/H1  
  
Organic gel flowed across the viewscreen. Kerrigan, Queen of Blades and Daughter of the Overmind waited calmly for the image to sharpen. After a few moments, Daggoth's visage appeared./P  
[My Queen,] said Daggoth./P  
[Greetings Daggoth. Here are the results of the initial splicing tests.]/P  
[Interesting. Initial results show a great improvement in speed, strength, and endurance.]/P  
[Lovely, isn't it?] Kerrigan could almost hear the screams of the humans as the enhanced Zerg swarmed through their fortresses. [What about those stray Zerg?]/P  
Daggoth shifted uncomfortably. [They have been...destroyed.]/P  
Kerrigan frowned. [Destroyed? By whom?]/P  
[I believe the humans destroyed them. I felt their life dissipate and they were close to where we think their base is.]/P  
She shrugged. [The cost of war. Did you find out why they strayed?]/P  
[Yes, my Queen. The Overlord sent to retake them was destroyed by...her.]/P  
[Her? You mean that girl? She survived the blast?]/P  
[Yes. It seems her psionic powers have grown during her captivity. Fortunately, there is a high probability that she was killed by the humans as well.]/P  
[But if the humans captured her instead of killing her -.]/P  
[There is nothing we could do in either case, my Queen. Our plans continue to unfold.]/P  
Kerrigan growled, and sent a mental pulse of pain down the link. Daggoth writhed as the telepathic blast washed through him. [My plans, Daggoth! While you are merely an extension of the Overmind's will, I am Its daughter. Never forget that!]/P  
[Of course, my Queen. Please, forgive my presumption. I do have some good news, Mistress.] A Hispanic male with a goatee walked on screen. [This is Samir Duran. He is the first of the latest batch of infestations. He should register as human to X-Coms' security scans.]/P  
[Excellent. Will he be in place by the time our first wave of troops are complete?]/P  
[Yes, Mistress. He will infiltrate the X-Com base and all will be ready by the time we attack.]/P  
BR  
General Moroto walked into the observation room, which was already occupied by Doctor Horato and the Johnson twins. The twins looked up from watching the biolab's occupant, rose, and saluted the General. The doctor did not react to Moroto's arrival./P  
"At ease," said the General. "So, how fares our patient, doctor?"/P  
Horato looked up from his instruments. "Better than I thought. She would have awakened half an hour ago, but I applied a mindblocker to keep her sedated when I couldn't get in contact with you. Your secretary wouldn't put me through." There was an obvious note of curiosity present in his voice./P  
"Yes, I was in a meeting and didn't want to be disturbed." Planning a reception for the Protoss tends to take up a lot of your time, he thought wryly. He looked into the biolab. The room itself was very plain. The décor comprised of steel gray walls, a bed in one corner, a toilet with a privacy curtain and a sink was in the other. Between the two was a panel in the wall about five feet square. Opposite the panel was a large mirror, through which the foursome watched. Beside the mirror was a door. In the center of the room was a plain steel table with three wooden chairs. The woman was lying on the bed, unconscious./P  
"Shall I?" asked Horato./P  
The General nodded. "Please do." Pressing a few buttons, he deactivated the mindblocker./P  
BR  
Kasumi slowly came to awareness. She took a deep breath, but stopped short as her left side twinged. She grimaced, then became aware of something stuck on her forehead. Opening her eyes she winced at the bright light coming from the lights above her. Reaching up, she felt the object connected to her skin. Tentatively pulling, she removed it. Looking at it, it appeared to be a small square device with circuits running through it and a few lights. She winced as she sat up. Her entire left shoulder protested. Looking around, she took stock of where she was./P  
"Where on earth am I?" she asked herself. When she looked at the mirror, she gasped in horror. "My hair! It looks terrible!" She immediately began trying to arrange her hair with her fingers into a more pleasant shape, but quickly gave up. She would need more than her fingers to work with the slimy mop her hair had become. She sighed and stood. Again she looked into the mirror and began examining the organic suit she had 'obtained' from the remnants of the Zerg Hive. Thinking of the creatures, she realized that she could not feel their presence in her mind. Using her new senses, she pushed her mind out, looking for them. She was quickly stopped as she hit a...the best thing she could think of it being was a wall. Every direction she tried to go was blocked. The ceiling, the walls, the floor, it was all protected by some sort of shield. Now what was she supposed to do?/P  
BR  
"She's testing the psi shields," warned the Doctor./P  
"Let's wait and see what happens," replied the General./P  
BR  
After several minutes of probing, a sweating Kasumi gave up. She sat down on the bed; her shoulders slumped in defeat. With nothing left to do, she cried out to anyone who would listen./P  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" /P  
Nothing. /P  
She was about to call out again when a voice answered her./P  
"Yes, someone is here."/P  
Kasumi felt a surge of relief. "Hello? Who's there? Where am I?"/P  
"My name is Hikaru Moroto. As for where you are, you are in a bio-containment cell. And what is your name?"/P  
"Oh, I'm sorry to have been so impolite. My name is Kasumi Tendo."/P  
There was a long silence./P  
BR  
All four occupants of the observation room gaped. The General was the one to recover first./P  
"Get me everything we've got on Kasumi Tendo," he ordered the Doctor. "No one is to say a word of this to anyone, understand?" They nodded./P  
A moment later, the doctor spoke. "Sir, all we've got on Kasumi Tendo is a name attached to Nabiki Tendo." Looking at the file he read, "Kasumi Tendo, MIA, assumed KIA five years ago during the Zerg Invasion, age at time of death, nineteen."/P  
"That's it? No DNA, no iris scan, not even fingerprints or a picture?"/P  
"Sir, most records before the Invasion were lost. The information here was probably given by Nabiki herself."/P  
"So now what do we do?" asked Darryl./P  
BR  
"Tell me, Kasumi. Do you have any relatives?"/P  
"Yes, I do. There's Akane, and Nabiki, my younger sisters, Soun my father, and then there's Ranma Saotome, Akane's fiance, but I guess he's not really family until they're married. Do you know them? Are they all right?"/P  
"I'm sure they're fine, Kasumi. We're actually more concerned about you."/P  
"Me? Why me?"/P  
"Please, just bear with us. Could you tell us how you managed to get the group of Zerg to follow you?"/P  
"Zerg? Is that what they're called? What happened to them? I can't...feel them? I'm sorry, but that's the best way I can describe it."/P  
There was a pause. "I'm...sorry Kasumi, but they're all dead."/P  
Kasumi gasped, and tears filled her eyes. "Dead?" she said faintly./P  
"Yes. After you were hit, we tried to take you all alive, but they refused to surrender. In order to rescue you, we had to kill them all."/P  
"But...they were just protecting me..." She turned away, wiping at the tears running down her face. "How could you?!"/P  
The General sighed. "Kasumi, we've been at war with the Zerg for five years. We've learned to shoot first and ask questions later. Granted, the Zerg with you might have been different, but they attacked us first."/P  
"Five...five years? It's been five years?! But I don't remember-."/P  
"That's what we want to find out, Kasumi. What happened to you. What do you remember?"/P  
Kasumi felt herself swooning and quickly put her head between her knees. When she had regained her equilibrium, she continued. "The last thing I remember was Ranma pulling Nabiki out from under the wall, then the wall falling on us. I don't remember anything until the Zerg pulled me out of..." She trailed off./P  
"Out of where?"/P  
"I don't know. I just remember waking up and seeing one of those purple clawed things near me. I was scared at first, but I eventually figured out that it needed me."/P  
"Needed you? For what?"/P  
"I don't really know. It was alone and scared. It needed a...guide? Friend? I don't know."/P  
"Do you know where this happened?"/P  
"It looked like some kind of battlefield. I remember bodies being everywhere..."/P  
BR  
"She was probably in the base we attacked a few days ago," Jes said. "Maybe that's why it was so heavily defended."/P  
"But why was she there in the first place? What would the Zerg want with her? Why didn't they infest her?" asked the General./P  
"Maybe she was more valuable to them uninfested," replied the Doctor./P  
"If she's not infested, then what about the suit?" asked Darryl./P  
"It's attached to her skin, not part of her DNA pattern. It's like clothing. If we removed it, she couldn't grow it back."/P  
"Then what makes her so valuable? What does she have that no one else does?"/P  
They thought about it for a moment. Suddenly, Doctor Horato snapped his fingers. "The Super Martial Artist gene sequence! It's what gives Ranma and Nabiki the ability to channel astral energy into their bodies. She doesn't use it like Ranma and Nabiki do, but if she's a Tendo, she has the genes. I'll bet my grandfathers' stethoscope that they wanted her for that."/P  
The three others looked at him in horror. /P  
"But, if they discovered the sequence then-" said Daryl./P  
"-they might be able to splice the gene into their troops-." continued Jes./P  
"-and create Super-Zerg," finished the General./P  
They stared at each other, chilled by the possibility. General Moroto finally broke the silence./P  
"So did they find it? And what do we do with her now?"/P  
"The way I see it," replied Darryl, "is that she's either the biggest threat we've seen since Kerrigan was turned, or our best hope."/P  
"I don't understand."/P  
"She's a telepath of amazing power. Even more than Jes and I, and we're the best you've got. It's mostly latent right now, but all she lacks is skill. That makes her ripe for being converted by the Zerg."/P  
"So you're suggesting we train her?"/P  
"Yes. However, we can't run her though the standard training program; it would take too long. What I'm suggesting is that Jes set up a mindlink with Kasumi."/P  
Jes gulped. "A mindlink? That's pretty dangerous. If something goes wrong, both our minds could be wiped out."/P  
"I know, but if it works, then we'd have a powerful fully trained telepath ready in a matter of weeks instead of years. One able to control Zerg."/P  
The General looked uncertain. "I don't like it. We don't have enough telepaths as it is. If we lose one of our best..."/P  
"General," argued Darryl, "in my opinion, she could win us the war."/P  
"You're that certain?"/P  
"Yes."/P  
Eventually, General Moroto nodded. "All right, do it. How long until you get started?"/P  
"We'll let her rest up first. Say, tomorrow morning. Sound good to you, Jes?"/P  
She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so."/P  
"Good. When we're finished the mindlink, we can try putting a Zergling in the room with her."/P  
  
End Chapter 7 


	9. Funeral Pyre

H1CENTERChapter 8: Ashes to Ashes/CENTER/H1  
  
Ranma shifted nervously beside General Moroto. The Protoss were coming. Akane was coming. Or was it just Phoenix? He did not know. Who would he be more relieved to see? He shook off the memory of Akane's flesh melting off her bones, her screams of pain. He also remembered the Protoss teleporting off their shuttle. That's how they must have saved Akane. Or recovered her corpse. He shuddered at the thought of the mangled body of his ex-fiancé under the probes and tools of Protoss scientists. The voice of one of the General's aides, a young blonde Lieutenant, snapped him out of his reverie./P  
"Sir, Command reports that a Protoss shuttle and four Scout escorts have entered our airspace." She paused, one hand on the plug in her ear. "Passcodes have been confirmed."/P  
"Give them the coordinates of the landing bay," answered the General./P  
"Aye, sir." She repeated the order. "The shuttle and escorts are en-route," she reported after a few minutes./P  
Ranma looked around at the large landing bay. One of several remote hanger bays that were connected to the X-Com base. This one was empty, save for the General, his aide, Ranma, twelve marines in shining blue and gray combat armor, two Armored Personnel Carriers, and two jeeps./P  
"They are nearing the entrance," said the Lieutenant./P  
"Open the doors."/P  
With the sound of grinding gears and straining hydraulics, the roof of the landing bay parted. Ranma squinted at the sunlight that flooded the room, which was cut off when the Protoss shuttle filled the open door. The thrumming of the repulsor fields used to keep the shuttle airborne shook Ranma to his bones. As the shuttle neared the ground, three landing skids emerged from the bottom of the craft. As it landed, Ranma could see the slight multicolored shimmer caused by its forcefield./P  
"Close the doors. Honor guard, POST!"/P  
As the bay doors closed, the twelve marines marched in a stately fashion towards the shuttle, forming between them an isle between the shuttle and the General's party. Three marines unfurled flags that they had been carrying. One had the X-Com emblem, a black X with a white border on a dark blue background. The second was the flag of the United Earth Government, which was the planet Earth surrounded by stars. The third was the Protoss flag, crossed psi-blades on a gold background./P  
The forcefield surrounding the ship vanished, and a blue and white energy storm manifested at the start of the isle. "Marines!" bellowed the guard commander. As the energy storm faded, several Protoss appeared. "A-ten-hut!" All twelve soldiers snapped to attention. The Protoss entourage made its way down the isle./P  
A large Protoss in gold armor with green trim led the party. His armor was adorned with various attachments and hangings, probably medals and signs of rank. Following him to his right was a smaller Protoss wearing flowing dark blue robes. Directly behind him were four Zealots, whose armor was also gold with green trim. To the leader's left was Phoenix./P  
Ranma gulped when he saw her. Half the height of the Protoss, Phoenix would have seemed comical standing beside them, were it not for the fact that she exuded a power, a confidence that was almost palpable. Her gold armor was without any trim, and she moved with a grace Akane never had. Ranma could almost feel the power she wielded and her willingness to use it. She glared at each marine she passed as though saying, 'Try me. I dare you.' Her long black hair was tied into a single tight braid. As they approached, the General, his aide and Ranma all saluted./P  
"In the name of the United Earth Government, and the X-Com Defense Force, I, General Hikaru Moroto, welcome you to X-Com: Japan South," said the General formally./P  
The Protoss leader put one fist to his breast. [En Taro Adun, General. I, Praetor Halos, do accept your greetings, and extend my own, on behalf of the Protoss people.]/P  
"If I may introduce you to my party, " continued the General. Lieutenant Deanna Harper, my personal aide, Captain Ranma Saotome, and, acting as our honor guard, the 132nd infantry division./P  
[Greetings,] replied the Praetor. [This is my personal advisor, Judicator Raetor, my personal bodyguard, and Phoenix.]/P  
"Ah, yes, the Human-Protoss hybrid. I must say, you've created quite a stir with our geneticists. When I left, they were begging me to get some tissue samples."/P  
[That is understandable. She is a remarkable achievement.]/P  
Phoenix was glaring at the humans. It was quite evident she held them in little regard./P  
[And this one here,] said the Judicator. [I remember seeing him from Phoenix's suit recordings. He is a 'Ghost'? Most interesting...]/P  
"Yes, Captain Ranma is one of our best Special Operatives."/P  
[He doesn't seem like much, does he?] said Halos./P  
[Scans the pilot took while we were landing showed him to be a psion of the highest order.] A momentary pause. [For a human.]/P  
The Praetor looked down at Ranma, his eyes narrowing. [You hide it well, human.] Turning back to the General he continued. [So what now, General? I assume we are not going to have the meeting here.]/P  
"No, of course not. If you'll just follow me." He led them to the two jeeps. "Praetor, it would be an honor if you would ride with me. Judicator, you and Phoenix can go with Ranma. Your guards can go in one of the APCs." They boarded the jeeps, Lt. Harper driving the General, who sat in front, and Halos, whose large body straddled the two back seats. Ranma drove the second jeep, with Phoenix in the passenger seat and Raetor behind them. The four Zealots and the X-Com honor guard each boarded an APC. As they drove away they were joined by a four member Vulture escort./P  
"We were planning a tour of our facilities, if you are interested," said Moroto./P  
Halos tilted his head, as though listening to someone else. [That would be an excellent idea. We are understandably curious about your culture and organization.]/P  
"As we are of yours."/P  
[Yes, but you've already had a look in our home.]/P  
Moroto flushed bright red, but did not respond to the barb. Recovering quickly, he grinned. "Well, then consider this as us returning the favor."/P  
BR  
"So you're Phoenix, huh?" said Ranma./P  
Phoenix ignored him./P  
"Where'd you learn those Ki attacks?"/P  
Nothing./P  
"Hey, are you listening?"/P  
Phoenix turned her head to look back at the Judicator. Ranma was sensitive enough to feel the conversation between them, but could not listen in. After a few moments, Phoenix turned back to Ranma./P  
[No.] She then turned away./P  
Apparently she was not in a mood to talk./P  
"Stupid tomboy," he muttered to himself./P  
But he could feel her eyes on him the rest of the way./P  
BR  
"And this is the last part of our tour," said the General./P  
The door to the main observation room overlooking the civilian living area opened. The room overlooked 'The Pasture' in military slang, since the disabled and retirees often ended up living there. The room could easily seat fifty people, and was a combination bar and lounge, with several large glass windows. The group entered, the Protoss ducking though the human sized doorway. The aliens looked out over the city and were immediately captivated./P  
[It appears we underestimated the number of survivors,] commented Raetor./P  
The cavern itself was enormous. They could barely see the other side. Filled with towers and houses, the city was teeming with life. Cars ran though the streets. There were markets, malls even a stadium or two. Instead of walls, the cavern was surrounded in a blue haze with a 'sun' moving slowly across the sky, occasionally shadowed by white puffy 'clouds'./P  
[How have you simulated the exterior conditions?] asked Halos./P  
"We developed holographic projectors to simulate the sky outside. We found initially that living under completely artificial lighting twenty four hours a day caused severe depression."/P  
[How many people live here?]/P  
"This cavern numbers about half a million. We also have several smaller caves, but the total number is around eight hundred thousand people."/P  
[How do you feed so many people?]/P  
"By having substantial air superiority."/P  
Halos looked at the General sharply. [So the bargaining begins. I imagine that is one of the things you have to offer us; allow our supply shuttles though.]/P  
"Well, one of the things. The tour is finished, and we can go to the conference room now."/P  
Throughout the tour, Phoenix had been having strange feelings. She did not like humans, and felt uncomfortable around them. That was understandable. They were inferior. Treating an inferior species with any kind of respect was uncomfortable. However, this strange...curiosity of the human called Ranma confused her. She could not stop glancing at him. She tried to conceal her actions, but it was obvious to her that he knew something. Every time he noticed, he would stiffen slightly, and one eyebrow would twitch. And when he had called her a 'tomboy,' she had suddenly felt a powerful urge to hit him. Why would she feel that? She did not even know what a tomboy was. And with her enhanced intellect, she was far from stupid. On reflection, his insult was one made by an uninformed, inferior mammal. He had no idea what he was talking about. His opinion meant less than nothing./P  
Then why was she *still* annoyed with him?/P  
When they decided to start the conference, she found that she did not want to go. To stand around while two people haggled over some kind of peace treaty or cease fire, how boring, she thought. She needed to do something more active. Glancing out to the city, she was seized with sudden inspiration./P   
[Praetor,] she said. Halos turned around, surprise evident in his expression. [Praetor, I request that I be allowed to explore the civilian habitat. Understanding their non-military social and economic structure could aid in future negotiations.]/P  
Both Halos and Raetor looked surprised. Raetor also looked somewhat alarmed. The two aliens began talking privately. Phoenix could tell that Raetor was against the idea, but Halos was cautiously for it. After several moments of intense discussion, Raetor shook his head in resignation, and Halos turned to General Moroto./P  
[General, Phoenix has requested to explore the civilian living area. Would you be amenable to her request?]/P  
Moroto blinked. "I don't see why not," he said cautiously. "She would cause less of a stir than a Zealot. She'd need an escort, of course." Looking around, his gaze fell on Ranma. "Captain?" Ranma stiffened./P  
"Sir?"/P  
"Would you be so kind as to be Phoenix's escort as she explores the Pasture?"/P  
Ranma's eyes widened slightly. "Uhhh...sure. I mean, yes sir!"/P  
"Then carry on Captain. Remember, full diplomatic privileges." That meant everywhere except highly restricted areas like Civil Defense Command, Emergency Stores, and other such places of importance. The General gestured for the others to follow. "If you could come this way..."/P  
BR  
Ranma and Phoenix stared at each other for several moments, each wondering if this was a good idea after all. Phoenix suddenly strode to the door and left the room, catching Ranma flatfooted. He quickly followed./P  
"Hey, I'm suppose to escort you, not the other way around."/P  
She turned and waited for him to catch up. [Then escort.] Her mind-voice was even, but he could tell she was mad. The slight narrowing of the eyes, the intense glare, all the old danger signs were there. At this point she looked so much like Akane it was frightening./P  
"Sure, but I have to call us a jeep, and I need to make another call." Going to a comm unit, he contacted Supplies and Requisitions and got a jeep, then made his other call. When he was finished he motioned for her to follow. "Let's go."/P  
BR  
Phoenix, by the end of the tour, was in complete confusion. Not about the tour itself. She was mildly impressed by the combination of comfort and defense that went into the planning and construction of the city. There were defense choke points, barricades, even anti-air defenses in case flying troops managed to penetrate the outer defenses. However, none of the preparations sacrificed much in the way of aesthetics. The city itself was full of warm friendly people. Friendly to each other, anyway. They tended to stare at her./P  
She was less than impressed by their disorderly lifestyle. People everywhere making noise and confusion, traffic problems, and something called a 'market economy,' where what was produced was determined by the demands of the people. What a waste of time and resources! Don't bother giving them what they want, give them what they need. All else should go to fighting the Zerg./P  
What confused her were her feelings. Ranma would say something, usually a veiled insult, and she would come within a hair of sending him through the windshield. Then he would smile at her and she would feel...warm was the only way to describe it. And she would feel a slight fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach. Maybe this human had some kind of virus that she might have caught. Ka'Dalanis would know. Phoenix had no idea what was happening to her./P  
And the headaches had returned./P  
They were not very strong, but they were there. One would start with surprising intensity, then slowly fade away. Ka'Dalanis had assured her that she would not be having these anymore. Maybe her premature release from the regen tank when that human Nabiki had come caused Ka'Dalanis to make a mistake./P  
BR  
For the past three hours, Ranma had been trying to get some kind of reaction from Phoenix, besides a twitching cheek when he insulted her, or mild interest whenever he talked about the city. He had done everything he could think of doing except screaming that she was an uncute, unsexy, violent tomboy maniac at the top of his lungs./P  
Well, he had one more thing to try./P  
"Well the tour's just about over. Just one more stop. I imagine you're interested in seeing how a human family lives?"/P  
Phoenix went from bored to mild interest. Ranma felt like screaming. [Yes. But will they act naturally? Most humans have been uncomfortable around me. There is no point in seeing family social habits if they do not act naturally.]/P  
"Oh, don't worry about that. You won't be the weirdest thing they've seen. Trust me."/P  
Five minutes later, Ranma pulled up to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts./P  
The land was surrounded by a seven foot stone wall, and had a large wooden gate. Inside the walls were two buildings. In the back was a large square single storied structure with a single entrance. Up front was another single storied building. It was constructed in a traditional style with a raised floor and paper walls./P  
[I am curious,] asked Phoenix as they approached, [that with the limitations of resources that these people managed to get such a large amount of land to construct their home.]/P  
"Well, Nabiki, Pop, and I have some pull with the military who have to okay stuff like this. Besides, we helped justify it by saying the dojo trains people in hand to hand combat."/P  
[Do they?]/P  
"Well, Mom and Pop do. She's a full time teacher and Pop splits his time between recruits at the base and students here."/P  
[We're seeing *your* family?]/P  
"Yep."/P  
Phoenix glared at him./P  
Ranma opened the door and entered. "Hello! It's me, Ranma!" he called taking off his shoes. Phoenix followed him, but, lacking shoes, waited until he was done./P  
The foyer opened up into a main meeting room, which had a low table and a TV on a stand at the far end. To the right of the main room was a door. From that door emerged a series of smells that went straight to Ranma's stomach. Ranma took a deep breath, savoring the aroma./P  
Phoenix, on the other hand, felt distinctly uncomfortable. She was...what was this strange sensation in her stomach? She had received her daily nutrition requirements while in the regen tank as normal, so why was her body telling her she needed more? /P  
Suddenly, a blinding pain ripped through her head. Then just as she registered the pain, it was gone. No not gone, reduced to a dull ache. What was going on?/P  
From the door came a older human female with curly brown hair that was graying at the temples. She had a bright smile on her face as she came out and met her son./P  
"Ranma, I'm so glad to see you again so soon! And who's your-" she gasped as she saw who the visitor was. She paled, and swayed on her feet. Ranma was at her side in an instant./P  
"Easy, Mom, I've got you." After a few moments, she recovered. "Mom, I'd like to introduce you to Phoenix." Ranma stressed the name. "She's an emissary of the Protoss. Phoenix, this is my mom, Nodoka Saotome."/P  
Phoenix put one fist to her breast. [En Taro Adun, Matriarch.]/P  
Nodoka glanced at her son. "Phoenix?" Ranma nodded. She stepped forward and bowed deeply. "Welcome to my house...Phoenix. Would you like some tea?"/P  
Phoenix wanted to refuse, but not wanting to accidentally insult her hosts by refusing and the combination of the smells forced her to accept./P  
"Please have a seat." They sat, Phoenix kneeling awkwardly by the small table. Nodoka left and returned a few moments later with three cups and a tea kettle. She poured the tea and joined them./P  
Both Ranma and Nodoka sipped their tea. Ranma had an expression of pleasure on his face as he savored it. Phoenix looked at the tea dubiously. She picked up the cup and sniffed the liquid inside. Another lance of pain jolted through her head and she had to fight hard not to wince in front of the humans. The tea smelled good. She passed a hand held scanner over the tea. The ingredients were harmless enough. She looked up and saw Ranma and Nodoka staring at her./P  
[Due to my unique physiology, I have trouble processing some nutrients.] She held up the tea. [This is fine.] She took a small sip. It tasted...she could not describe it. The tea produced a variety of reactions in her body that she was unable to analyze./P  
Unfortunately, having never eaten in living memory, her throat closed as it made it's way down, and she choked. She waved back the concerned duo. [I'm all right! I'm fine.] She took another sip to prove it and it went down normally. Again the series of strange physiological reactions. Quite pleasurable, actually. She took a third sip./P  
"So," said Nokoda, "How long have you been working for the Protoss?"/P  
Phoenix did not like the 'working for' comment. It implied that she was some sort of mercenary. [All my life.] Nodoka was a bit taken aback by that answer. [Do you do this often?]/P  
"Do what?"/P  
[Drink this...tea.]/P  
"Oh, yes. Genma and I eat together usually twice a day, during breakfast and dinner."/P  
"Hey Mom, speaking of Pop, where is the old man?"/P  
"He's in the dojo, dear."/P  
Ranma stood. Phoenix was about to follow, but he waved her down. "I'm going to say hi. You two go ahead and get to know each other."/P  
"Of course, dear."/P  
[As you wish.]/P  
BR  
Ranma closed the door to the dojo. Looking across the room, he saw his father hastily putting together a large amount of electrical equipment./P  
"Hey Pop. How's it going?"/P  
"Ranma, my boy. Good to see you! Now, do you mind explaining what I'm setting all this stuff up for?"/P  
"We're going to cure a case of memory loss. Is it ready?"/P  
"Err...no not quite."/P  
"No!? Pop, I gave you three hours! What have you been doing?"/P  
"Well we had breakfast with the Higari's. You know what they can be like. Then I went for a walk in the park. It's so peaceful this time of day I couldn't resist. Then-"/P   
*WHAM*/P  
Genma fell down thanks to an application of Ranma's fist to his skull./P  
"Shut up, old man! Just get it done! How soon?"/P  
"I'd say twenty minutes."/P  
"Great, how am I suppose to delay her for twenty minutes?"/P  
"Delay who?"/P  
"Shut up and get to work, you old fool!" Ranma left the dojo muttering angrily./P  
BR  
"So do you like it?" asked Nodoka./P  
Phoenix was experiencing her first piece of celery with cheese whiz. Again it tasted good, but her throat locked. Forcing the food down, she replied [I think so, yes.] She could get use to eating./P  
"Hey, you two." Ranma came back from the dojo./P  
[Where is your father?]/P  
Ranma twitched. "He's...uhhh...busy doing some stuff in the dojo. He be along in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Want to spar?"/P  
Phoenix blinked. [What? As in fight?]/P  
"Nah, not a fight, just sparing."/P  
[I doubt my superiors would approve.]/P  
"Mine too, but I won't tell if you won't."/P  
She had to admit she was interested. She had not scored a hit in their last fight, except when he intercepted her energy blast at that Nabiki woman. [I accept.]/P  
"Great! We can fight out on the lawn."/P  
[Not in the dojo?]/P  
Again Ranma twitched. "Err...Pop's in there and he doesn't want to be disturbed. Besides, we get more variability of terrain out here."/P  
[True.]/P  
They went outside. Facing each other, Phoenix got in the ready position. Ranma merely faced her, his hands folded behind his back./P  
"You going to wear the armor?"/P  
[Are you afraid to face me with it?]/P  
"Nah, but I was wondering if a tomboy type girl like you would need something like that."/P  
Phoenix flushed, her skin darkening to a navy blue. The dull ache in her head sharpened to dagger like intensity, then faded quickly. She wanted to request they return to the shuttle, where she could be scanned by the onboard medical systems, but she was determined not to show any weakness in front of the humans. Twin blades of red-white energy emerged from her forearms./P  
"Hey, we're sparing! We don't really want to hurt each other."/P   
[These are Stun Blades. We use them in practice. They will not cause any permanent damage.]/P  
Ranma nodded. "And no energy blasts. If the bosses see them, we're in big trouble."/P  
Nodoka looked at the two combatants. "Ready?" she asked. They both nodded. "Fight!"/P  
From that point on, Nodoka could hardly see them. Aside from refraining from energy attacks, the two were fighting at their full ability and were evenly matched. Their bodies were blurs, bouncing off of the ground, the roof, trees and the outer wall. Nodoka shook her head fondly and went back inside./P  
Ten minutes later, Phoenix was getting angry. Ranma had not been able to score a touch on her, but neither had she on him. They continued to attack each other, dealing lightning strikes to each other and never getting quite close enough to hit. From inside the house came Nodoka's call./P  
"Ranma?"/P  
Ranma glanced in the direction of the call. Using the moment of distraction, Phoenix managed to hit Ranma with a hard kick. The blow sent Ranma flying towards the house. Just as Ranma was about to hit the rice paper wall, it opened, and the Nodoka stepped out. She was carrying a pitcher of juice and two glasses. The two were knocked back into the house, and Phoenix could hear the crash as they landed./P  
The first thing that ran through Phoenix's mind was, I've killed the Matriarch. The second thing that went through her mind was, I've just started a war. As she quickly went to the open door, the third thing she thought was, Who is that redheaded girl?/P  
Ranma-chan moaned and sat up. She looked down and saw her mom blinking, a dazed expression on her face. "Mom? Are you okay?"/P  
Nodoka shook her head and sat up on her knees. "I'm fine dear."/P  
Phoenix came in and fell on one knee. [I sincerely apologize, Matriarch. I did not intend for such a thing to happen.]/P  
Nodoka gave her a sunny smile. "It's all right. When you're around my son for long enough you get used to things like this." Nodoka looked down at her now wet kimono, and to Ranma-chan's wet uniform. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to get changed. Ranma, I have some hot water waiting for you on the stove, and I'll get you a clean uniform." Nodoka left./P  
Phoenix stared at Ranma-chan. [Did she just call you Ranma?] Ranma-chan nodded. [Are you his...sister?]/P  
Ranma-chan gave Phoenix a strange look. "No, I'm Ranma." She got up and began taking off the wet uniform. Going into the kitchen, she grabbed the kettle of hot water./P  
Phoenix followed, a confused expression on her face. [I do not understand.]/P  
Ranma-chan smiled. "Just watch." She poured the hot water on herself./P  
Phoenix watched in amazement as Ranma and change from a girl to a boy. [How - how is this possible?] Just as Ranma was about to answer, Phoenix felt a wave of agony sweep through her brain. She staggered, and leaned against a counter for support. Ranma was instantly by her side./P  
"Are you OK?" asked Ranma anxiously./P  
[Away from me human! I need no help from your kind.] Phoenix waved off the worried Ranma, who stepped to back and waited for her to recover. The pain slowly abated, and when she had recovered, she noticed that a large man in a white gi was standing in the door to the kitchen. His expression matched that of Nodoka's earlier, a mixture of surprise and disbelief./P  
"Hey Pop," said Ranma. He went through another round of introductions, nearly choking when Phoenix bowed to him and called him Patriarch./P  
"Well my boy, everything is all set up in the dojo."/P  
"Great! Let's get started."/P  
Phoenix was puzzled. [What are you talking about?]/P  
Ranma had a sly look on his face. "We're about to do something called 'karaoke'. What you have to do is to sing lyrics to a song that is being played."/P  
[But why should such a thing be of interest to me? I don't speak.]/P  
"Come on, it'll be fun," said Ranma with a smile. "Besides, you are the one that wanted to know more about humans."/P  
Phoenix glared at the human, her headaches forgotten in the face of Ranma's impudence. [I have no desire to partake in such an activity.]/P  
"You're not afraid are you?" taunted Ranma./P  
Phoenix's expression darkened. [A Protoss warrior fears nothing!]/P  
"Then come on."/P  
Unable to gracefully back down from Ranma's challenge, Phoenix followed./P  
Once inside the dojo, Ranma grabbed the microphone while Genma sat behind an electronic keyboard. Looking back at his father, Ranma asked "All set, Pop?" Genma I gave him a thumbs up sign. "All right! Hit it!" Genma hit the record button, and Ranma began yelling into the microphone at the top of his lungs./P  
"You're built like a brick! Your thighs or too thick! Your face makes a sick! You itch like a tick..."/P  
The words hit Phoenix like a blow. Even as a small portion of her mind rambled frantically trying to rationalize Ranma's behavior, the vast majority of her consciousness was consumed with a rage. She did not care if he was a diplomat, or that her actions might start a war. All she wanted to do was to turn Ranma into a bloody smear on the ground. Phoenix began to glow of bright blue as she channeled large amounts of astral energy into her body. He was going to pay for treating her like this! Both the veiled and the overt insults. She took a step forward in preparation to beat Ranma into the ground, but fell to her knees when a pain like she had never felt overwhelmed her. She clutched her head as wave after wave of agony ran through her mind./P  
"Your thighs are too thick, thighs are too thick, thighs are too thick --!" The voice quickly deviated from Ranma's normal voice and increased in pitch until it was a high-pitched whine. Phoenix managed to look up and saw Genma pressing different keys on the keyboard again eliciting different insults./P  
"You're built like a brick, built like a brick, built like a brick --!" Phoenix tried to crawl towards Genma, tried to make him stop, but she could barely move, barely focus past the pain./P  
"Your face makes me sick, face makes me sick, face makes me sick --!" Finally, unable to take it anymore, Phoenix collapsed. Her head felt like it was going to explode. The pressure built, and built, and built, until it had to be released./P  
Ranma and Genma, completely unprepared, collapsed as Phoenix's psychic shock wave tore through their minds. Nodoka, washing dishes in the kitchen, cried out and fell to the ground. /P  
Elsewhere, the blast did not go unnoticed./P  
BR  
Jessica and Darryl Johnson looked across the metal table at a nervous Kasumi. They sat within the confines of Biolab 3, and were about to start their first mindlink session./P  
"Hello, Kasumi, my name is Darryl Johnson, and this is my sister Jessica. You can call her Jes, though. How are you feeling?" asked Darryl amiably./P  
"I'm fine. I feel much better now that I've had some food and rest."/P  
"Good," said Jes. "Kasumi, you're probably been wondering what's going on, what's happened to you, that sort of thing." Kasumi nodded. "We'll try to explain it to you as best we can."/P  
"First of all some history," continued Darryl. "The Zerg invaded earth about five years ago. X-Com was the only military organization equipped to deal with them. Most of the planet was overrun, except for our bases, to which we evacuated as many civilians as we could. Now I know you think they're different, but to demonstrate how devastating the Zerg have been to us, the population of humans on the Earth is about five hundred million."/P  
Kasumi gasped. Five hundred million? From over six billion people? "The-Zerg did that?" she asked faintly./P  
"Yes," answered Jes. "Well...not the Zerg, per say, but their masters, the Overmind, it's Cerebrates, and the Overlords. They seem to be driven to exterminate all life here on Earth."/P  
"Why?"/P  
"We don't know. We just know that they do. Now the problem with fighting the Zerg is we have to go through hordes of their minions before we can take out their masters. We have to sacrifice large numbers of people and equipment just to kill one Cerebrate." The twins looked at each other doubtfully, then turned back to Kasumi. "We think you can help us."/P  
"Me? How?"/P  
Darryl answered her question with another question. "Kasumi, do you know what a psionic is?" She shook her head. "Simply put, when someone thinks or feels, they use astral energy, or ki, as it is more commonly known. Now most people can only use the astral energy in their own bodies, but some people have the ability to draw the energy from wherever it comes from. Some people can channel astral energy and do amazing things with it. You are one of those people."/P  
"I...I am?"/P  
"Yes," continued Jes. "Also, you seem to be able to control the Zerg. Do you know what this means for us? Instead of sending hundreds of troops and vehicles to try to destroy a Zerg fortress, you could just walk in and take them over. Not only could you save thousands of lives, but give us new troops in the process. There's just two things you need. The skills to do it, and the willingness to help."/P  
"You want me to help you? How do I know you won't do to me what you did to my friends?"/P  
"Kasumi, we didn't understand what was going on. If you help us, then we won't have to attack you or any Zerg you command. Think of what you could do, Kasumi. The lives you could save! Women, children, whole families-"/P  
"What about my family? What happened to them?"/P  
Darryl sighed. "We're not suppose to tell you this, but you have a sister, Nabiki. She's alive."/P  
Kasumi brightened. "She is? Can I see her? Please, you have to..." She paused as she came to a realization. "Just Nabiki. But what about Akane, and Father...?"/P   
Darryl shook his head. "I'm sorry, but they were killed five years ago, by the Zerg."/P  
Kasumi dissolved into tears. Jes got up, went around the table, and hugged Kasumi. Kasumi wept for several minutes before getting herself under control. Jes picked up where Darryl had left off./P  
"Kasumi, we don't care why you do it. Whether it be loyalty to us, revenge, or to protect those who can't protect themselves, but we need you, Kasumi. You could save us from a war that's lasted years and has cost us more than five billion lives. Please, Kasumi, will you help us?"/P  
"Can...can I see Nabiki?"/P  
"I don't see why not. It might be a while, though. The training you'll undergo will necessitate that you spend a lot of time alone. But when that's done, then, yes."/P  
Kasumi stared at them for a long moment, then nodded. "Yes, I'll help you."/P  
Darryl and Jes issued twin sighs of relief. "That's good," said Darryl. "Now, the training of a psionic normally takes about two years, but we don't have that kind of time."/P  
Jes continued. "So what we'll be doing is setting up what's called a mindlink. What happens is that our minds will be linked and I'll be sending you all the knowledge and training I've received. The process usually takes a couple of weeks, but there are some dangers."/P  
"The foremost of which is that both your minds could be damaged if something goes wrong. We've taken all precautions, but there is a small chance that something could happen," said Darryl. "Are you willing to risk it?"/P  
"What do you want me to do?"/P  
"Okay, close your eyes. Look at us with your mind. Tell us what you see."/P  
Closing her physical eyes, she opened her mental 'eyes'. She saw two bright sparks before here. "I see two lights in where the two of you should be."/P  
"Good. What I want you to do is to reach out with your mind and touch Jes."/P  
Kasumi reached out to the bright spark that was 'Jes' and touched it. It 'tingled' and she quickly withdrew./P  
"It's okay, Kasumi," said Jes. "My mental shields are up so you'd have work hard to hurt me. Do it again."/P  
She repeated the procedure. This time she kept her 'hands' on Jes. It tingled, and she felt like she wanted to scratch her arms./P  
"Okay, we're going to shut off the barrier around the cell. We have to do this because it interferes with the transfer."/P  
Kasumi felt the wall surrounding the biolab drop./P  
"Kasumi?" said Jes. "I'm going to change the 'feel' of my mind. It's going to feel 'sticky', and you'll begin to feel strange. The best way I can describe it is you'll feel a bit disoriented as the information in my mind is copied into yours. This will be the most difficult transfer, since you don't know very much yet, but as time goes on it'll get easier. Ready?"/P  
"I think so."/P  
"Okay, here we go."/P   
Suddenly, the tingly sensation vanished, and she felt the whole room tilt sideways. On reflex, she tried to pull away, but Jes's mind had indeed become 'sticky', and her mental hands could not pull free./P   
"Easy Kasumi, take a deep breath and focus on my voice. Everything's fine."/P  
Kasumi gulped and focused past her fear and on the link between Jes and herself. The dizzy feeling decreased in intensity, and Kasumi began to breath easier./P  
"Good. Keep it up. We'll only be at this for a few more minutes until we take a break."/P  
Suddenly, Phoenix's psionic blast hit them like the fires of Hell./P  
BR  
Elsewhere, Praetor Halos and General Moroto were conducting negotiations for a peace treaty./P  
[All I am saying, General is that you humans are an inferior species to the Protoss. I mean no disparagement by this, it just simply is. As such, we cannot give you any of our advanced technology. Look at what you've done with nuclear fission! What would you do with our discoveries?]/P  
"Fight the Zerg, of course."/P  
[Naturally, but after-]/P  
Both Protoss clutched their heads as Phoenix's psionic blast washed through them. The guards leapt into a defensive formation around the group. General Moroto was about to call an alert when the phone beside him rang. He picked it up./P  
"Sir, we have a psionic energy spike coming from the Pasture."/P  
Looking at the two alien emissaries, who were beginning to recover, he said sarcastically, "I gathered as much. Have you pinpointed the source?"/P  
"We think it's in sector 7G."/P  
"Send a security team-" He was interrupted by the Judicator./P  
[Wait!] he said weakly. [I am receiving a transmission from our shuttle pilot.] Taking out a small communicator, he said [Continue.]/P  
[Judicator, Phoenix's brain-wave readings have flatlined, and I'm getting minimal vital signs. We have to take her back to base or she'll die.] Raetor repeated what he had heard./P  
[You backstabbing humans--!] Psi-blades hissed out of Halos's emitters, and his forcefield flared to life. Immediately, the guards turned and pointed their guns at the hostile alien./P   
Raetor grabbed the angry Praetor.[Stop this, you fool! Can't you see they're as confused as we are?] He was interrupted by operator speaking through the phone to the General./P  
"Sir, we also have a medical emergency at Biolab 3."/P  
The General's blood chilled. That's where Kasumi and the Johnson twins were--. "Let the doctors handle it for now. Get me the location of Captain Saotome."/P  
There was a moment of silence on the other side. "He left a brief itinerary. He should be at his parents residence." It was, of course, in sector 7G. When it hit the fan, it had to hit all at once. Moroto stifled a groan./P  
"Send an ambulance to that location. They are to transport a Human-Protoss hybrid to Hanger 3. Ignore all others unless someone's life is at stake."/P  
"Yes, sir."/P  
He hung up the phone, took a deep breath, and calmed himself. Looking at the two aliens he said, "I'm having Phoenix transferred to the hanger where your shuttle is. If we can end these theatrics, we can leave to join her." He turned to one of the guards. "Stand down, Sergeant!" The guards reluctantly complied. "You have my deepest apologies, Praetor."/P  
Halos's psi-blades disappeared with a pop. [Come, Judicator! Never have I so wished departure!] Halos stomped angrily from the room followed by the Judicator, the General, and the guards./P  
BR  
General Moroto watched as the Protoss shuttle lifted off the ground and into the air. He turned to the three paramedics who had driven Phoenix to the hanger./P  
"What the hell happened!"/P  
"We don't know," said one. "We got there and found everyone unconscious. The only one who we thought was in danger was the alien. Got her into the ambulance, but couldn't do very much since we had no idea of how to treat her, so we drove her here ASAP."/P  
Moroto growled. "Sergeant?" One of the guards stepped forward. "I want that entire family locked up. Something strange is going on and I want to know what."/P  
"Sir, do you want us to get Major Saotome as well?"/P  
"No, leave her in the hospital. She's not going anywhere with her injuries, but post a guard."/P  
"Aye sir." He and his men boarded one of the APCs and drove off./P  
The General boarded his jeep. He felt tired. Very, very, tired. Damn that Saotome clan. Was it too much to ask to have one normal day around that family? "Harper, find out what happened in Biolab 3."/P  
BR  
Healer Ka'Dalanis stared at the readings in shock. Phoenix's brain was virtually mush. Neural pathways were collapsing at a horrific rate that even the regen tank could not completely halt. This was even worse than when Phoenix had returned from her first battle. Ironically, the protein wall and psionic blocks that blocked Phoenix's long term memory had also protected it from the surge of astral energy that had poured through the now dying cells. However, the wall was now deteriorating rapidly, and the psionic blocks were shattered. Ka'Dalanis put her head in her hands and began massaging her forehead./P  
[Well?] demanded Halos. [When will she be repaired?]/P  
Ka'Dalanis looked at him in disbelief. [Repaired? Repaired?! May Adun strike you dead where you stand! Phoenix is not a machine! She's not some thing that can be fixed like a field generator! She is a person! With thoughts, and feelings and desires! How dare you treat her like this! When I 'repair' her, will you then send her out again until she is pushed past all limits of endurance, only to bring her back and ask why she is so prone to breakdown? When will you learn that she has limits? When she is dead? Oh, forget it! Leave me and let me work!]/P  
Enraged, Halos stepped forward. [No, Healer, it is you who do not understand! Phoenix is a weapon, a weapon designed on a holo-screen, shaped by Protoss technology and ingenuity, and implemented by you. You are nothing more than a mechanic of the body. If I tell a mechanic to fix a shuttle, then he had better fix it, and, by Adun's mighty name, you must do the same! You exalt yourself in your own eyes. 'The caretaker of Pheonix, the greatest creation this millennium.' You think yourself above me. There can only be one commander, and I am he! If I call Phoenix a machine, then that is what she is, and you are mooning over nothing more than a fancy pair of psi-blades! If she has thoughts, then they should be thoughts of destroying the Zerg. If she has feelings, they should be limited to satisfaction at killing Zerg. Her only desire should be to serve us! Do your duty, Healer, and fix her!]/P  
Ka'Dalanis wanted to kill him. In all her years of being a Healer, she had never wanted to kill anyone, even the Zerg, until now. Had she her old Warp Blade at hand, she would have taken it up and killed him for no other reason than to rid this universe of an unfeeling madman. Unfortunately for her, she could not do anything except agree./P  
[As you command, Praetor. But I do so for far nobler reasons than you.]/P  
[I care not why you fix her, just that you do.] Glaring down at Ka'Dalanis one more time, he and Raetor left./P  
BR  
[Damn her!] raged Halos, [What is she thinking? She feels far too much for our weapon!]/P  
[Healers have always been somewhat emotional,] argued Raetor, playing Devil's Advocate. [I imagine she is just concerned about her charge's health. Once that crisis is passed, she will be of a more even temperament.]/P  
[Ah, but is that not the problem? Phoenix is not 'her' charge. She is 'our' charge.] There was a long pause. [I will replace Ka'Dalanis with someone else.]/P  
[Is that wise, Halos? No one knows more about xenobiology than her.]/P  
[Someone else can be trained, Raetor. See to it.]/P  
Raetor sighed internally. In all honesty, he could not blame Halos. Ka'Dalanis was getting more and more attached to Phoenix and was losing her impersonal perspective. He just did not want to have the be the one to tell her. [As you wish, Praetor.]/P  
BR  
'As per the Praetor's command, you are to be demoted to assistant to Healer Pranala who will replace you as the caretaker of Phoenix. When you are finished teaching her, you will be reassigned.'Pranala?! thought Ka'Dalanis in amazement. She's nothing but a Field Healer, not a xenobiologist! What were they thinking?/P   
Ka'Dalanis looked down at her console. She had been able to begin 'repairs' very quickly. Since the injuries Phoenix suffered were similar to when Phoenix was first injured when fighting the Zerg, Ka'Dalanis had been able to prepare a batch of nanites to fix the damaged areas of Phoenix's brain in a short amount of time. What would take the longest to do would be the rebuilding of the protein wall blocking off Phoenix's long term memory, which had deteriorated to almost nothing. If it was not for that, Phoenix would be ready by tomorrow. Rebuilding the protein wall would take days./P  
Are you mine, Phoenix, or am I yours? she wondered. Her finger hovered over the button that would release a second batch of nanites designed to rebuild the protein wall. If she pressed that button, Akane would once again be blocked in the recesses of Phoenix's mind./P  
She had a choice. A choice between her duty as a Healer and her duty to her people, between Phoenix and Halos, between her mind and her heart./P  
Not much of a choice at all, really./P  
She lifted her finger off the button, and with it, felt a burden lift from her heart./P  
It was time for the Phoenix to die./P  
  
End Chapter 8 


	10. Homecoming

Chapter 9: Homecoming  
  
Lieutenant Harper stepped quietly into the hospital room. She went to the single occupant, and looked down at the sleeping man. Darryl's face was pale, and he had deep circles under his eyes. She was torn between letting him sleep and her need to get the information the General required, but the decision was taken out of her hands when he spoke. "I see the General's lapdog is here," he said whispered hoarsely. He opened his eyes and glared at Harper. She could feel her face heat up as she blushed. Almost a year and a half ago, the two of them had become involved. The relationship lasted a year, until Harper had been promoted and given the job of being the General's aide. Because of that promotion, according to military etiquette, it became 'improper' for the two of them to see each other. She broke off the relationship, and they had been living for the past six months as strained acquaintances. "That's not fair, Darryl, and you know it!" she flared. "I remember the look in your eyes when we were at the academy together and you and your sister were chosen for the Ghost program. You were ecstatic. I felt the same way when I was assigned to the General." "We still could have stayed together!" "No, we couldn't have! You know the Service's view of officer relationships under the same command!" Harper bit back another angry retort. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself. Or she tried to, anyway. "Look, I didn't come here for this. The General needs to know what happened, and you're the only one who's able to tell us." Darryl ignored her statement, and changed the subject. "How's my sister? The doctors won't tell me." Harper sighed. Quid pro quo, she thought. "She's in a coma. Her body seems fine, but they're not registering any brain activity." Darryl's next question surprised her. "And what about Kasumi?" "She's in the same boat. The only difference is that her brain activity is off the charts." "That's what I thought," he said. He tried to hold it in, but a sob escaped his lips. "Oh God, what are we going to do?" He tried to hold them back, but tears began to run down his face, and he turned his head away from Harper. She took his hand, trying to comfort him. He tried to pull away, but she held tight. "Darryl, just because I broke up with you didn't mean I stopped caring." They stayed there for awhile, one mourning for his sister, the other for her friend. Eventually, Deanna pulled away and got back to work. "Darryl, what happened?" "You know those Van der Graff generators that generate static electricity? You stand on some insulation, put your hand on the silver ball and your hair stands on end?" She nodded. "Jes was that machine, and Kasumi had her mental 'hands' on her. Astral energy was flowing from Jes to Kasumi. Now, imagine if the electricity in the ball was increased by several thousand times." "Depending on the energy," Deanna replied, "Kasumi's hands would lock around the ball, or she'd be blown off her feet." Darryl nodded. "When that.blast hit us, Kasumi's mental hands locked around Jes's mind. Kasumi and Jes both tried to break the connection, but Kasumi couldn't let go. She pulled and pulled, until.pop. Kasumi tore the silver ball off the mount." Deanna gasped. "You mean she.pulled Jes's mind out of her body?" "Yes. Kasumi's a much more powerful telepath than either of us, maybe even both of us together. If anyone could do it, she could. So now Jes's mind is in Kasumi." "Can we separate them?" Darryl shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
Ranma groaned and opened his eyes. Big mistake. His temples throbbed painfully as the ceiling lights stabbed into his eyes. Massaging his head, he sat up and looked around. I'm in a detention cell, he thought. Great. Then he noticed his cell-mates. Correction: *We're* in a detention cell. He moved slowly over to the slumbering forms of his parents, which were lying on the bunk opposite to his. Their breathing was steady, but Ranma could see lines of pain etched into their expressions. If they feel like I feel, he thought, they won't enjoy waking up. Ranma collapsed back on to his bed, praying alternatively for his pain to subside, and for whoever was going to interrogate him to arrive and get it over with. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, as Genma was just rousing, the door hissed open and General Moroto stormed in. "Hey, General!" Ranma tried to say cheerfully. It ended up coming out somewhat wary and strained. "How's it going?" Moroto bristled visibly. "Cut the small talk, Saotome! What the hell did you do to Phoenix? We almost had a war in the conference room when she blew her psychic top." Ranma winced, both at the volume and the tone of the General's voice. "Hey, could you keep it down? My head is killing me." "Quit your whining! If you think you've got problems, then you might want to think about this: according to Lieutenant Harper, Jes is in a coma, and it's probably your fault! Start talking, Captain!" Ranma's blood chilled. "Is she going to be okay?" "I'm the one asking the questions! Now will you start talking?! Or do I have to ask Genma?" Ranma looked at his dazed father, who was barely keeping track of the conversation. Genma would spill everything and, given his social skills, end up putting it in the worst possible light. His only hope was to tell the truth, his way. "All right, all right, I'll talk. Nabiki and I think that Phoenix is actually her younger sister Akane, that she was modified by the Protoss, and her memory erased or suppressed. When Nabiki invaded the Protoss base, she was trying to rescue her. When Phoenix 'blew her psychic top,' I was trying to break her conditioning. Obviously, it didn't work." "Yes, it didn't work, did it?" responded Moroto scathingly. "Not only that, it cost us a treaty with the Protoss and one of our best telepaths! Is there anything else you haven't told me about?" "Not that I can think of." Moroto glared down at Ranma, then sighed tiredly. "Ranma, if I didn't need every psionically aware person to fight the Zerg, I'd court martial you and your wife. But as it is, I'm relieving you of duty and placing you under house arrest until I can think of what to do with you. You'd better hope Jes lives, because if she doesn't, you'll be facing charges." "Can I see my wife?" "Are you out of your mind!?" The General's face darkened with rage. "You and your wife have cost us everything! All the lives we lost, the time spent trying to reason with the Protoss, everything! They don't even want to talk to us, let alone meet again! What makes you think I'd let the two of you be at the same base, much less in the same room?" Ranma's embarrassed expression vanished and was replaced by one of cold determination. He stood up and faced Moroto defiantly. "You know you couldn't stop me if I forced the issue," he said quietly. Breathing heavily, Moroto nodded. "I know. Are you going to?" Ranma thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I think I am." Moroto growled. "Damn you, Saotome! Fine! Go and see her. Plot your little conspiracies while the Zerg knock down our door." "Thank you, General." "Shut up, Ranma. And get a guard on your way out. He'll be your escort. I can't stop you, but I can have you detailed."  
  
Nabiki looked up from the manga she was reading. "Hey, you," she said smiling. Ranma gave her a tired smile. "Hey yourself." Nabiki then noticed the guard step as unobtrusively as possible into the room. "What are you doing here?" "I've been ordered to escort the Captain while he's here, sir." "What do you need an escort for? Has Shampoo decided to dump Mousse and make another try for you again?" Ranma looked at her soberly. "Nabiki, the game's up. The General knows about Akane." "You told him?! Why?" "There wasn't much I could do." He launched into an explanation of the Protoss's visit, of Phoenix, and his abortive attempt to crack her conditioning. "So that's what hit me," she said. "Good thing I was practicing my shielding." "Yeah. Well, after that, the General knew something was up, and he was going to try to get the story out of Pop, and you know what would have happened." "He'd put himself in the best possible light, even if it made us look worse." "Right. So I decided to tell the truth. Besides, you know what a terrible liar I am." "I know. It's one of the reasons I married you." He glared down at her, while she smiled impishly back. "Is Akane okay?" "I don't know. The Protoss took her back to their base." Nabiki was silent for several moments. "I hope she's all right. It sounds like that blast really hurt her. Oh, speaking of the blast, I overheard a couple of nurses talking. They were saying that Ryoga's out of his coma. The doctors think the psionic blast snapped him out of it." Ranma stared at Nabiki. "Ryoga? He's awake? That's great!" Ranma jumped up and went to leave, and his escort moved to follow. "Hey! Where're you going?" asked Nabiki. "To see Ryoga. I gotta tell him that Akane's alive before he blows up the hospital."  
  
Ranma opened the door to Ryoga's hospital room. Poking his head inside he gave the occupant a big cheery smile. "Hey, Ryoga! Great to see you up and about again!" It took him a moment to register Ryoga's condition. Ryoga looked like he'd been in a fight with Mrs. Hinako and lost. His body was a shriveled mess, and his skin was a pale gray. Ranma was pretty sure Ryoga would be here for a long time. Despite his weakness, Ryoga still had the strength to give his old enemy a sneer. "Go away Ranma," said Ryoga weakly. "Hey, is that any way to treat a friend?" replied Ranma. He stepped into the room and went to Ryoga's side. His detail stopped at the door. "Especially when he's got some great news?" "I don't care, Ranma. Akane's dead and no amount of good news can make me feel better." "But that is the good news! Akane *isn't* dead! We found out Akane was alive less than an hour after we told you she wasn't." Ranma launched into the story of how Akane was probably rescued by the Protoss, altered, and use to fight the Zerg. "Ranma, you're a terrible liar." However, Ryoga could not but keep a small note of hope alive in his voice. "It's true, man! You can ask Nabiki. That is, you could ask her if she wasn't in a hospital bed three doors down." "If she's alive, then we have to rescue her!" Ryoga began struggling with his bed sheets, but he was so weak he could not even manage to get them off. Ranma pushed Ryoga back into the bed. "Hey, slow down there! Nabiki already tried that, and got put in the hospital for her troubles. And you're hardly in any condition to go anywhere. Besides, even if we did try to rescue her, she doesn't have any idea who she really is anyway." "So what do we do?" "You're asking me? Nabiki's the brains of the outfit. I don't have any idea how we're suppose to get Akane back."  
  
Ka'Dalanis helped Phoenix out of the Regen tank. Taking a towel, she began drying off excess regeneration fluid from Phoenix's body. [How are you feeling?] she asked. Phoenix shook her head, her long wet hair whipping around her. [A little tired, I guess.] [What happened to you? You're brain and mind were in such a mess when you arrived I was worried that you wouldn't make it.] [I-I don't remember.] Now for the crucial part. [What was the last thing you remember?] Phoenix thought hard. [I was being given a tour by a Captain Ranma Saotome. I remember there was something about him that angered me.] [What?] [I don't-] The world faded from Phoenix's awareness and she.remembered.  
  
Phoenix walked into a small room with a sliding door at the other end. Inside the room was a sink, some bins and other miscellaneous storage areas. Looking down in one of the bins, she saw a red shirt and a set of black pants. "I guess we can both take our baths," she heard herself say. She untied the ribbon binding her hair and stripped off the sweat soaked gi. Grabbing a towel, she walked over to the sliding door and opened it. Just in time to see a naked Ranma step out of the bathtub. She watched as his expression changed from confusion to alarm. Her eyes glanced down, and confirmed that this was the male Ranma she was looking at. She stepped back out of the bathroom and closed the door. Picking up her shirt she put it on, left the room and closed the door behind her. "YAAAAAAAH!!" Phoenix bolted down the hallway to.  
  
Phoenix was startled back to the real world, and became aware that Ka'Dalanis was shaking her gently. [Phoenix? Phoenix, can you hear me?] Phoenix took a deep breath. [Y-Yes, I can. What happened?] [I don't know. I asked you a question and you faded out in the middle of the answer. I could not get any response from you for several minutes. What happened?] [I'm not sure.] She described what she had seen. [I see. Was there anything.unusual about this vision?] Phoenix analyzed the vision. Now that she thought about it, several things were strange. First, her skin had been a light brown colour. Also, Ranma had appeared to be younger than when she had first seen him. And third. [I spoke!] [What?] [In the vision, I spoke! I didn't use telepathy. I spoke, using my lips!] She put her fingers to her lips and touched them lightly. [Healer, what happened?] Ka'Dalanis stepped back and looked down at her charge with a feeling of satisfaction. [What I was hoping to happen. Your memories are returning.] Phoenix stared at Ka'Dalanis like she had grown a pair of horns. [Memories? But clones don't have memories.] [Yes, you are correct. Clones do not have memories.] [But that would mean that I'm not a.] [Not a what?] [No.it can't be. It's impossible! I'm a clone. You said so!] Phoenix glared at her caretaker accusingly. Ka'Dalanis lowered her head and looked away from the young woman. [No, Phoenix. I've said many things over the past five years, and most of them were lies. I'm sick of lying, Phoenix, sick to death of it. Now is the time for the truth. You are not a clone. We rescued you five years ago when the Zerg invaded this planet. You would have died, but because of your innate ability to channel astral energy, Halos ordered me to alter your DNA, to splice Protoss DNA with yours and increase the amount of energy you could use. We also suppressed your memories, and implanted conditioning into your mind so that you would have no memory of your past life and be loyal only to us.] [No.] [We stole your life from you and turned you into the warrior Phoenix.] [No.] [You are not a clone. You are the human called Akane.] [NO!] Phoenix stepped forward and lashed out at her Healer. Phoenix's fist struck the large Protoss in the chest, and Ka'Dalanis flew back and fell to the floor. Phoenix stared at her fist in horror, then looked at the fallen Protoss, who was now rising to a sitting position. [H-healer, I'm so sorry-] Ka'Dalanis waved her to silence. [No, Phoenix. It is I who should be sorry. For making you in the first place, for not telling you the truth sooner. No, I have much more to be sorry for than you.] [I'm not human.] [Yes, you are. Or, should I say, were, until I changed you. And that was my greatest sin.] [You gave me life! You have no reason to be sorry-] [Yes, I gave you life. I also took your old one away. Phoenix, we did not even ask if you were willing to fight for us before we changed you. Don't you understand? You were a sentient being, and we manipulated and altered you to our own ends. Protoss do not do such things, only the Zerg do!] Ka'Dalanis put her face in her hands. [And we became no better than they.] Phoenix ran over to her caretaker. [Healer, no! The Protoss are far above the Zerg-] Ka'Dalanis pushed Phoenix away. [*The* Protoss, yes.] She tapped one finger against her chest. [But *this* Protoss.] She shook her head. [But I see you still do not believe me. Go, get your skinsuit on, while I bring up some evidence to convince you.] After Phoenix had dressed, she went over to Ka'Dalanis, who had seated herself at her console. [Now, you know that a Healer's records must be truthful, and cannot be altered once entered, yes?] [Yes. A Healer's records are checked by a Judicator to ensure accurate healing knowledge is passed on to future generations.] [Here are my records concerning your creation. Read them, and finally know the truth of what you are.]  
  
As time passed, Ka'Dalanis watched Phoenix's expression change from one of fearful concentration to horror. When Phoenix was done, she stepped back away from the screen and stared at nothing. Every few minutes, a tear would make its way down Phoenix's blue-grey cheek and fall to the floor. [Phoenix.] said Ka'Dalanis tenatively. Phoenix's face twisted into an expression of intense rage. Balling her hands into fists, she struck the thing that had revealed the truth to her. Metal and crystal flew as Phoenix turned the medical console into scrap. Ka'Dalanis stepped back fearfully. When Phoenix was done, she stepped back and fell to her hands and knees, her hair spilling around her. [How could you?! How could you do that to me?!] Her shoulders began to heave and she was crying freely. [You took away years of my life, and for what? Because I was a 'challenge?' Because Halos told you to? Why?] [You had so much potential, so much power! We needed that power, that strength, to fight the Zerg.] [Then why are you telling me this? Why now? Why not sooner? Why tell me at all?] [Several reasons, the first of which is Halos. He doesn't see you as a person, just some sort of 'thing'. He would use you until you died, then complain about what a poor weapon you were. Second, they are replacing me. In a few hours, I will no longer be your Healer. Halos wants someone more controllable. Pranala will be your Healer, and I will be her assistant until she is trained.] [Pranala? But she's nothing but a Field Healer.] [I know. I could not leave you in such poor hands. And third, I could not bear to live this lie any longer. You have become the child I never had. Knowing the wrongs I have done to you, knowing what I have stolen from you, I could not let it continue. I could not live with myself seeing you as you are: unfulfilled, incomplete. Phoenix, once, as a Dark Templar, I lived to take life. I reveled in it as much as any other Protoss warrior. But I became sick of it, the killing, the pain, the fear I saw in other races as they saw my distorted form bear down on them. I quit and became a Healer, in the hopes that by restoring life, I would somehow atone for the lives I had taken. But with you, I failed. I took your old life, as surely as though I had taken my Warp Blade and cut you in two. Now, though, I am making a decision that was similar to the one that drove me to be a Healer. I wish to return life to what was lifeless, to right the wrongs that I have done. Phoenix, I want you to know who you are. The question now is, do you?] Ka'Dalanis helped Phoenix to her feet. She saw the tears that had stained Phoenix's face and wiped them away with her gentle fingers. [Oh, Phoenix, even now it injures my heart to see you in such pain. You must work past it and make a decision, for Pranala will be here soon, and if you wish to know who you are, then we have preparations to make. If you decide to stay.] Ka'Dalanis fell to her knees and looked up at Phoenix with an anguished expression. [I ask that you kill me.] Phoenix stepped away from Ka'Dalanis in horror. [What?!] [Please, Phoenix, if you wish to stay here, kill me. My heart could not bear to see you being used by the likes of Halos. I could not live knowing what I have done to you, and knowing that your days would be numbered. Please, kill me if you stay, because I can not bear to be alive when you die!] [Healer.] Phoenix turned away from the heartsick Healer. What did she want? Was she happy here, among the Protoss, killing Zerg? What was her purpose? She looked down at her blue-grey hands, remembering the brown skin from her memory, the sound of her voice, the boy that had grown to become a man. Who was she? And did she want to know? [Healer.] she said. [Phoenix.] [I could no more hurt you, than you could hurt me. Besides,] she said wryly, [if I killed you, they'd probably kill me as well.] She turned back to Ka'Dalanis and helped her to her feet. [I want to know who I am.]  
  
[Jorias!] The aging engineer looked up from his latest set of calculations and saw Healer Ka'Dalanis and Phoenix approaching. Ka'Dalanis was wearing a Zealot suit and Phoenix was in her standard armor. Unlike other Protoss, Jorias admired Phoenix rather than despised her origins, more for the technical expertise that was needed to create her than as a person herself. [Ah, Healer! I don't often see you here in the Robotics Support Bay. And at such an early hour, too. How may I be of service?] [Actually, I was wondering how I may be of service to you. I received a report from the Praetor concerning the number of hours you have been working-] As Ka'Dalanis went on, Phoenix nonchalantly made her way up behind the engineer, pretending to look at some of the data-crystals he had on a shelf behind him. Waiting for a moment when he was completely attentive to the Healer's words, she extended a glowing red psi-blade, and thrust it into his body. Jorias jerked once, then collapsed against his desk. Ka'Dalanis arranged his unconscious body to look like he had fallen asleep. [He has a reputation for overworking,] explained the Healer. [I am hoping it will be several hours before he awakens. Come, we must move quickly!] The pair ran into the large service bay, where new technology was researched and old ships upgraded. There were several shuttles being serviced, but only one was in one piece, the Aiur's Glory. Other than Ka'Dalanis and Phoenix, there were only a few other technicians and researchers, who seemingly had the same dedication to their duty as Jorias. Hoping that they would not be noticed, the two went to the shuttle, and Ka'Dalanis keyed the entry sequence. Teleporting inside the cockpit, they began to cycle up the shuttle's engines. [I am very glad that the Praetor ordered the shuttles to be upgraded first so they could have a better chance an running the Terran's blockade of the island. Nothing else will be able to outrun us once we get up to speed.] The engines were almost ready, when a lone technician came to see who was powering up a shuttle this early in the morning. [Someone's coming!] said Phoenix. [Never mind him, we're leaving.] Ka'Dalanis slowly began to guide the shuttle out of the docking bay. Alarms started blaring both in and outside the ship. [The docking clamps! I forgot!] Ka'Dalanis began pushing buttons frantically, trying to get the clamps to let go of the shuttle. After several agonizing moments, she hit the controls in frustration. [I can't override the clamps! That's what I get for being a Healer and not.wait.] She turned to Phoenix. [Phoenix, I need you to destroy the storage crystals.] [What for?] [Not now, just do it!] Phoenix ran to the rear of the shuttle and stared at the storage crystals, large crystals able to hold enough energy to store one person. Destroy the storage crystals? She did not know the first thing about them. Shrugging, she decided to do what she did best. Touching each crystal, she focused astral energy at their weakest point. The crystals detonated violently, and only Pheonix's forcefield saved her from the storm of crystalline shards. The Breaking Point Technique, she thought to herself. I wonder where Ka'Dalanis got that from? Even before she made it back to the cockpit, she could feel the shuttle moving. When she arrived, the shuttle had cleared the inner defenses and was quickly heading for the outer wall. [What happened?] [When the storage crystals were destroyed, I faked a signal to the automated systems simulating a medical emergency, and it let us go. Now we'll see if the outer defenses have been put on alert.] There was a tense moment as the shuttle flew over the outer Photon Cannons, but the defense programs identified the shuttle as friendly and did not fire. [We made it!] exclaimed Phoenix. [Yes we did,] replied Ka'Dalanis. She maneuvered the shuttle so it was going south towards the X-Com base. Suddenly, the ship shook as missiles impacted on the side. [Perhaps we thought too soon.] Phoenix consulted the ship's sensors. [It's one of ours. A Scout.] [Shuttle Aiur's Glory, you are making an unregistered flight,] said the pilot of the Scout. [You are ordered to return to base immediately or I will continue to fire.] [What do we do?] asked Phoenix. [Ignore him. We'll be out of range soon.] Several more shots hit the shuttle, rocking the inhabitants around. [The shields are almost gone!] said Phoenix. Another hit. [The shields are down!] Another hit. [We're taking damage! The port stabilizer is inoperative!] [Phoenix, open the top emergency hatch and hit him with your energy blast! Make him veer away!] Phoenix opened the top hatch and pulled herself out. She could see the Scout, which was slowly losing ground to the faster shuttle, but not fast enough. Cupping her hands, a glowing yellow ball formed between them. The ball grew, then became a beam of light directed at the Scout. Its shields flared a brilliant blue-green as the beam tore across the ship. The pilot was so surprised to be attacked by a supposedly unarmed shuttle that he did not even try to dodge. A second shot quickly convinced him that, yes indeed, the shuttle was firing on his ship. He veered away, and was quickly out of range. Phoenix dropped back down into the cockpit. [Now we made it,] said Ka'Dalanis. Phoenix nodded in agreement.  
  
The two renegades flew south for several hours. Pheonix was starting to get nervous. When she had come here the first time, the humans had reacted much sooner to their presence. What was going on? Where were they? Suddenly, the alarms in shuttle went wild as several hostile ships appeared practically on top of them. Interceptors bearing the X-Com insignia blew past the shuttle at close range. [Fascinating,] said Ka'Dalanis. [Advance cloaking technology, and good enough to fool even our sensors. I didn't know humans were so technologically advanced.] "Unidentified Protoss shuttle, you have entered X-Com airspace. Declare your intentions or be shot down. I repeat." [Phoenix, would you do the honors of letting them know who we are?] Pheonix nodded. [This is the shuttle Aiur's Glory with Pilot Ka'Dalanis and Co-Pilot Phoenix requesting political asylum. I repeat-] She stopped as Ka'Dalanis put a hand on her shoulder. [No, tell them who you really are.] Phoenix stared at the Healer for a long moment then nodded. [This is the shuttle Aiur's Glory with Pilot Ka'Dalanis and Co- Pilot.Akane Tendo requesting political asylum. I repeat, this is the shuttle Aiur's Glory with Pilot Ka'Dalanis and Co-Pilot Akane Tendo requesting political asylum.]  
  
End Chapter 9 


	11. The Welcoming Committee

Chapter 10: The Welcoming Committee  
  
General Hikaru Moroto stared through the observation window into Biolab 2. Its occupants, a Protoss Healer named Ka'Dalanis, and the Protoss-Human hybrid Akane Tendo, once called Phoenix, seemed to be in an animated discussion. They gesticulated to each other, but made no sounds, communicating with thought alone. Every so often, Akane would pause, and stare at nothing for several minutes, then jerk out of her trance and continue talking to Ka'Dalanis. Damned Tendo clan! They lived to make his life difficult. First Nabiki, then Kasumi, and now Akane. The General rubbed his temples and wondered what on Earth was he going to do.  
  
Akane paced nervously around the tiny room. She had expected to be welcomed with open arms, but to her chagrin, they had been put here and had been waiting for almost an hour. Not only that, but the door was locked and they were surrounded by some sort of shield that blocked all attempts to explore the complex with her mind. [I don't understand!] she flared. Turning to Ka'Dalanis, she glared at her Healer. [They should be welcoming us, begging us for help. My body alone possesses genetic knowledge that they could not duplicate for hundreds of years, not to mention your knowledge of healing and Protoss technology. Yet they treat us like prisoners!] Ka'Dalanis was not worried. True, she did not like waiting any more than Akane did, but her years gave her the patience that Akane lacked. [They are afraid. Afraid and suspicious,] replied Ka'Dalanis. [They know what we have, but are afraid that this is 'too good to be true'. And they are suspicious of me. 'Why would a Protoss betray her people to the humans? Can we trust someone who would betray their own kind?'] [How can we allay their suspicions if they won't talk to us?] [We must wait until they come.] [We can't wait forever.] Ka'Dalanis pondered Akane's statement. [You are correct, Akane. Every minute that passes is a minute that you go without the technology needed to keep you alive. 'Invite' them in.] Akane nodded in satisfaction and moved to the large mirror one of the walls. [And use as little energy as possible. The more you use, the sooner your body will burn itself out.]  
  
General Moroto, Lieutenant Harper, Doctor Ibisha Yoshiro, a xenobiologist, and Henry Collins, Moroto's most powerful telepath currently available, now that Darryl and Jessica were in the hospital, backed away from the mirror. "She can't break it, can she?" asked Henry with a whisper. Doctor Yoshiro shook her head. "No," replied, her dark hair waving with her movement. "Not even Captain Saotome could break it." They watched as Akane placed on finger on a point near the center of the mirror. "See she probably saw something and-" She gasped as a lattice of cracks spread out from Akane's finger through the glass. The mirror shattered, showering the startled foursome with tiny silver shards. Akane leaned through the opening, past the thin psychic barrier surrounding the containment cell. [We wish to talk to you.] Then Akane moved back into the room. General Moroto stared at the two...well, he could hardly call them 'prisoners' anymore, since it had become apparent that they had enough power to break out of just about any cell they had. Shaking himself like a wet dog, silvery pieces of glass fell from his clothes and hair. Turning to his other three cohorts, he motioned to them to get moving. "Shall we?" he said ruefully.  
  
Akane glared at the four humans seated across from the table from her, while Ka'Dalanis looked at them from her position on the bed, no human- sized chair being large enough to contain her. The foursome stared back at them, each waiting for the other to begin. Finally, General Moroto cleared his throat. "I suppose introductions are in order. My name is General Hikaru Moroto, this is my aide, Lieutenant Deanna Harper, that is Doctor Ibisha Yoshiro, and Henry Collins." [En Taro Adun,] replied Ka'Dalanis, lightly touching a fist to her chest. Akane did likewise. [My name is Healer Ka'Dalanis, and this is my charge, Akane Tendo. I believe you knew her as Phoenix.] "Yes, we did," said the General. "What happened to change that?" [I will answer your questions later when I have the luxury of time, but now I must speak of more important concerns.] "And those are-?" [Akane's life.] The foursome blinked. "I assure you, Healer Ka'Dalanis, no one wants to harm her-" [You do not understand, and I don't have time to explain in detail except to say that Akane is slowly dying and I need your help to keep her alive.] "What do you mean?" asked Doctor Yoshiro. Pulling out a small case she opened it, revealing a set of data- crystals. [These data-crystals contain information about Akane's biology, as well as blueprints for a Regeneration Tank that is needed to repair her body. It will take time for you to research and implement such designs, so I must insist that you start as soon as possible. The longer you wait, the greater the chance of Akane dying before you are done.] Doctor Yoshiro stared at the crystals with undisguised avarice. General Moroto, however, was less eager. His suspicious were confirmed by Ka'Dalanis's next statement. [I do have some demands.] "What?" exclamined the General. "You beg us to save her life, but have demands? You're in no position to negotiate." [Akane was a slave to our people. I gave her back her life so that she may live it freely. I will not let her become another slave, this time to her own. I am her Healer. If I say that she cannot do something, then she cannot, and I will not be overruled by anyone. Her safety is of paramount importance to me. If you cannot accept this, then we shall leave. I would rather she die free, than live as a slave.] "Why should we trust you? You've betrayed your own people. What makes you think we should believe you?" Ka'Dalanis shook her head. [Could anything I say convince you? I can only tell you what we have to offer. It is up to you to accept or decline.] There was a long pause. Finally, he nodded. "All right." Ibisha grabbed the case and bolted out of the room, with Henry close behind. [Thank you. This was my biggest fear; that you would refuse to help. My second most powerful fear is now that you will be unable to build a Regeneration Tank in time. But now, at least, we have a chance. Now what will you do to us?] "Actually, Healer, that's the crux of my dilemma. It's rude to keep you in a holding cell, but I don't want you among the general populace." He winced as he realized how suspicious that sounded. "The Protoss aren't exactly on our 'Favorite Aliens' list. I don't want to cause any...incidents." The Healer nodded. [I understand.] She tensed. [If I may offer a suggestion...] "What?" [Would it be possible for us to stay with Akane's family? Being around familiar surroundings and people would facilitate the return of her memories, as well as being a therapeutic psychological influence.] The General stared at the two of them, wondering if they were some part of a conspiracy to make his life a living Hell. Ranma, Nabiki, Genma and, Akane all under one roof. He shuddered, contemplating the disasters that could...no, would occur. Finally, he sighed. At least they'll all be in once place, he thought. I'll know where they are. And, they'd be under guard. "All right. Lieutenant, could you arrange an escort for them?" "Sir."  
  
Akane and Ka'Dalanis got out of the jeep and stood in front of the large wooden gates that served as the entrance to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. [I don't understand,] said the Healer after running the Japanese text through a translator program. [Your clan name is Tendo. Why would they bring you here?] [Nodoka seemed to think of Nabiki as her daughter. Perhaps Nabiki was adopted into the Saotome clan. She was the only known survivor of our family.] [True, true.] Akane walked up and put one hand on the wooden gate. Ignoring the guards the General had assigned as a show of the Saotome's arrest, she hesitated, and stared at the wood for several moments. [Akane, what's wrong?] [I...I don't know. I feel...] Akane put one hand on her chest. [My chest feels tight and I'm having trouble breathing...] Ka'Dalanis nodded. [You are afraid, Akane. Afraid of what will happen to you when you go through these doors, afraid that they might reject you. You are even afraid of what will happen if they do not reject you. What you must understand is that you have nothing to fear. *I* will never reject you, and I will always be here for you.] Akane closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wood, feeling its warm texture. She smiled slightly. [You know me so well, Healer.] [Well, I did practically rebuild you from scratch.] Akane's smile became a full fledged grin. She turned her head and looked back at her caretaker. [Thank you, Dala.] Pushing open the gate, she entered.  
  
Nodoka turned at the sound of someone knocking at the door. Putting down the dishtowel, she went to answer it. Odd, she though. We're not expecting anyone. She opened the front door, and felt her jaw drop as she saw who was there. "Phoenix! What a pleasant surprise! Please, come in. I'm so glad to see you well after what happened. And who's you're...oh my!" Nodoka gaped as the Protoss Healer maneuvered her large body through the relatively small door. "W-welcome to my home," Nodoka managed. She bowed awkwardly, overwhelmed by the alien visitor. [En Taro Adun, Matriarch,] she replied, giving the ritual greeting. [My name is Ka'Dalanis.] "P-pleased to meet you." She turned to Akane. "Phoenix, would you and...Ka'Dalanis like some tea?" [Actually, my name is-] Akane was interrupted by Genma, who walked in from the main room. "I heard someone at the door, Nodoka. Who-" His expression brightened when he saw Phoenix. "Ah, Phoenix! It's good to see you again." His smile faltered. "And who's your...friend?" [Please, don't call me-] Once again, Akane was interrupted again, this time by a voice that caused a fluttery feeling in her chest. "Hey Pop, get back here and make your move!" Ranma poked his head into the room and saw Akane. "Hey, Phoenix, you're back!" He spied the large Protoss behind her. "With company, I see," he said warily. [You have nothing to fear human,] Ka'Dalanis replied. [I am no warrior. I am a Healer.] "So you take care of Phoenix?" [But I'm not-] [Yes. I helped make her, and took care of her while she was a slave of my people.] "Then we should thank you for taking such good care of her," said Nodoka. "If you call turning her into a crazed killing machine 'taking good care of her,'" muttered Ranma. [My name isn't-] "Ranma! I taught you better manners than that!" bellowed Genma. "You should be grateful that Phoenix is alive at all, no matter what she is!" "Yeah, except the first time I met her, she tried to kill me!" [I'm not-] [You cannot blame her for her past,] said Ka'Dalanis. [It is as much my fault as anyone, for making her what she is.] "You heard her! If you're going to get angry at anyone about what Phoenix did to you, get angry at the Healer!" bellowed Genma "Husband, it's not polite to talk about someone like they aren't here," admonished Nodoka. "Don't tell me who I should get mad at, old man! If Phoenix-," started Ranma. [WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LISTEN!?] The power of Akane's telepathic yell caused everyone there to wince in pain. [My name is Akane! Not Phoenix! Everyone got that? Akane!] Akane was breathing heavily, and red clouded her vision. [Calm down, Akane,] admonished Ka'Dalanis. With a deep breath, Akane expelled the rage inside her. [Sorry.] Meanwhile, the humans were staring at Akane like she had grown horns. "Akane?" faltered Nodoka. Akane nodded. "Then that means-" started Genma. "-you remember who you are?" finished Ranma. Akane smiled nervously. [A little.] [Her memories are returning bit by bit. It is my hope that by spending time with people she knew she will remember more quickly.] The humans gaped at the Healer for a moment, until the news finally sank in. Ranma gave a whoop of joy, grabbed Akane around the waist, armor and all, and spun her around. Throwing her up into the air, he caught her and hugged her tightly. "You're back," he whispered. He tried to hold back the tears, but failed. Grinning like a maniac he ran out of the house and, ignoring the protests of the guards at the gate, began jumping from roof to roof, yelling in exultation at the top of his lungs. Genma, while no less happy, was less outgoing. "Soun, my old friend, if you could see you're daughter now. You would be so proud." Genma also fought tears, and failed miserably. Nodoka enfolded Akane in a gentle embrace. "Oh, Akane-," she started to say, but her voice broke. She began to stroke Akane's hair. "Oh, Akane, we're so happy to know you've come back to us..." Nodoka could not hold back any longer, and began to cry into Akane's shoulder. Akane looked at the weeping couple, then looked back at Ka'Dalanis, confused. [This wasn't the emotional response I expected. Why are they crying?] Ka'Dalanis shook her head. [I don't know. But there is one thing I do know.] [What?] Ka'Dalanis laid a hand on Akane's other shoulder. [You are home.]  
  
Afternoon became evening as the foursome sat around the table, talking about what had happened to Akane, her transformation into Phoenix, and Akane's subsequent return. Akane, now in her skinsuit, having removed her armor, sipped another cup of tea. Ka'Dalanis sat beside her, also in a skinsuit designed as an interface for Zealots and their armor. [Kuno was what?!] exclaimed Akane. "The pervert was in love with my girl side! I don't know how many times I changed right in front of the idiot, but he just never figured it out." Akane's shoulders shook with silent laughter. [I can see how that could cause problems.] "You got that right! I thought eventually Nabiki might get him out of my hair by marrying him, but the Zerg happened and..." His voice trailed off. Akane suddenly remembered her real reason for coming here. [Where is Nabiki? I want to talk to her.] "Aw man, I can't believe we forgot that. Nabiki's in the hospital. She was hit by a Photon Cannon while trying to escape from your base." Akane felt her blood turn to ice. [Is she all right?] she asked anxiously. Ranma nodded. "Don't worry about it. She's being released the day after tomorrow." "We should call her and tell her the good news," said Nodoka. "Or better yet, we should all go and visit her." "An excellent idea, Nodoka," replied Genma. Sudden inspiration caused Ranma to speak up. "Wait a sec, I've got an idea!" "What is it, dear?" asked Nodoka. "Let me think about it some more. But don't anyone tell Nabiki, anything, okay?" They all nodded hesitantly, not sure what he was planning. "Well, speaking of family," said Nodoka, "I know of one way to meet some of them again." [How?] asked Akane. "Follow me."  
  
Nodoka led them all into a small room near the back of the house. Inside the room was a shrine with four pictures on it. The room was thick with the smell of incense. [What's this?] asked Akane. "It's your family shrine." On the shrine was a picture of a man with long dark hair and a mustache, and another of an older woman with short brown hair. The third one was of a young woman with long brown hair, and fourth picture was one of a younger Akane, before she became Phoenix. "Oh dear," said Nodoka in embarrassment. "We don't need to have your picture there anymore." Nodoka removed the picture and incense. [Wait,] said Akane. [Let me see it.] Taking the picture she saw her old self staring back. She had a sunny smile on her tan colored face, and her black hair...  
  
Akane stared up at the ceiling of her room, contemplating the words Ranma had spoken less than an hour before. "You're cute when you smile." Getting up off her bed, she moved over to her desk and picked up a small mirror. Did he mean that? she wondered. She smiled brightly, and her reflection smiled back at her.  
  
Akane snapped out of the brief hallucination and handed back the picture. She could feel her face darken as blood rushed through her skin. [Sorry,] she said, embarrassed. "What happened?" [She is reliving her memories,] said Ka'Dalanis. [She will probably be having hallucinations for several years, as her memories return.] "I see." Nodoka knelt before the shrine, and Akane followed suit. Ka'Dalanis, Ranma and Genma stayed back. Nodoka pointed to the young woman with the long brown hair. "That's your eldest sister, Kasumi. She died when the Zerg invaded the Earth." Akane stared at the picture of the smiling girl, trying to...  
  
Akane fingered the towel and scissors nervously. Taking a breath she stepped into the kitchen. Kasumi, busy cooking dinner, turned to greet her youngest sibling. "Oh, hello Akane. And how was your-" With a shriek of surprise, Kasumi tossed the food she had been cooking up into the air. Ranma-chan bolted into the room, catching the frying pan and the food as it fell. Akane groaned. "Do you have to overreact to everything, Kasumi?" "But...but...but...your hair!" Ranma-chan tried to get two cents in, and ended up with change. "I'm afraid it's my f-" "I just felt like a change, that's all," interrupted Akane. Holding up the scissors, she fingered her hair. "Can you...fix it up for me?"  
  
Akane woke up to a smiling Nodoka. "Ready?" Akane nodded. "That's your father Soun Tendo," said Nodoka, pointing at the dark-haired mustached man.  
  
Akane gaped across at her father. He had just made the most horrible announcement. She did not know whether to run, cry, or beat him to a pulp. Instead, she ended up doing exactly what her sisters did. "Fiance?!" the three Tendo sisters exclaimed in disbelief. Soun nodded solemnly. "Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine. His name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you three were to marry him and carry on this training center, then the Tendo family legacy would be secure." "Wait a minute," Akane exclaimed. "Don't *we* have some say in who we're going to marry?" "Akane's right Daddy," Kasumi put in. "We've never even met Ranma." "That's easily fixed," replied Soun. "He'll be here soon. Ranma and his father have been on a voyage of training. Recently, it seems, they crossed into China." "Wow!" exclaimed Nabiki. "China!" "What's so great about walking to China?" asked Akane indifferently. "Is he cute?" asked Nabiki. "How old is he?" asked Kasumi. "Younger men bore me." "What kind of a guy is this Ranma?" asked Kasumi and Nabiki in unison. There was a pause. "I have no idea," Soun finally answered. The three sisters blinked. "'No idea'?" demanded Nabiki. "I've never met him."  
  
Nodoka waited until Akane was released from her hallucination. "Only one more to go," she said. She could not keep a note of nervousness from her voice. Akane's flashbacks would take some getting use to. She indicated the last picture. "That's your mother, Kimiko." Akane stared at the picture waiting for the now familiar hallucination to reveal more about her mother. Several seconds passed, and nothing happened. A cold, sick feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach. She began to reach for the picture, but stopped and waited for Nodoka's approval. Nodoka nodded, and Akane picked up the photo. She stared down at it, trying with all her will to remember something, anything about her mother. Nothing. Akane did not know she was crying until a teardrop fell onto the old picture. "Akane?" asked Nodoka softly. Ka'Dalanis, sensing her charge's distress moved forward, followed by Ranma. [Akane, what's wrong?] asked the Healer. [I...I...I can't remember her.] Her shoulders started to shake, and more tears fell. She turned and looked up at Ka'Dalanis, her expression filled with anguish and loss. [I can't remember her! She's my mother and I can't remember anything about her!] Ka'Dalanis gathered up the weeping girl and held her in a comforting embrace. Her face was etched into an expression of sadness and guilt. [Oh, Akane,] she said softly. [I'm so sorry. It's all my fault...] Ranma stood back away from the grieving pair. A part of him wanted to take her in his arms, make all her worries disappear, but there was one complication. Nabiki. So instead of grieving with her, he grieved for her. He stood back, away from the two of them. "Akane."  
  
Later that evening, Ka'Dalanis put Akane to bed. She hoped that rest and food would slow the process of decay Akane's body was undergoing. [You are sure you don't mind?] asked Ka'Dalanis. "Nah," answered Ranma. "You two can stay in Nabiki's and my room tonight. I'll sleep in the dojo." [Thank you for your hospitality.] "No," said Nodoka. "We should thank you for bringing Akane back to us." She turned to Ranma. "Now, Ranma dear, what was that idea that you had before?"  
  
"There you go, sir." Nabiki looked at the wet-behind-the-ears private in the drivers seat. She considered saying a disparaging comment, but decided to forego the pleasure. Her situation was not his fault; he was just following orders. She got out of the vehicle. "Thanks." He saluted, and then drove away. Turning back to the house, she limped to the gates. I wonder where they are? she wondered. Being under house arrest, they could not pick her up from the hospital, but she thought that they would be waiting at the gate for her. Unless, of course, they were preparing a 'surprise' party for her. She hated surprises. Bracing herself, she pushed open the gate. "Welcome home!" chorused the Saotome clan. Nabiki groaned. In front of her were the three members of her adopted family, with expressions of barely contained glee on their faces. Above the entrance was a large white banner with the words 'Welcome Home' printed in blue. She stepped past the trio, ignoring them. "Nabiki?" asked Ranma in confusion. "Oh, come on, Ranma. You didn't really think you'd surprise me, did you?" She turned back to the three Saotomes. "Besides, you know I hate surprises." Ranma smiled slyly. "Oh, I think you'll like this surprise." Ranma looked past Nabiki and into the front door, which was open, and nodded slightly. Nabiki saw his signal and snorted. "I doubt it." She turned to see what Ranma was planning, promising herself not to react. She failed completely. Standing in the door was Akane. She wore a light pink sweater and blue jeans. The sweater brightened her complexion considerably. Her hair was done up in a much looser ponytail, which made her look softer and more vulnerable. Akane walked forward to Nabiki, who looked like she had been hit on the back of the head. Her eyes were wide, and her face was pale. "Ph-Ph-Phoenix?" asked Nabiki weakly. Akane shook her head. She pressed something into her sister's hand.  
  
Nabiki tore her eyes away from Akane's face and looked at the object. It was the picture of Akane that use to be on the family shrine. She looked back up. Ranma, Genma, and Nodoka had moved up beside Akane. Ranma was smiling from ear to ear. Genma was so puffed up with pride that it looked like he might explode any second. Nodoka was smiling at Nabiki, fighting back tears. "I don't understand," Nabiki whispered. Akane licked her lips nervously, and then slowly said something she practiced for hours. "Ahh-em yooor sist-her, Ahhh-kan-hey-ee." Nabiki gaped at her younger sister, and her hands began to shake. She looked at Ranma for confirmation, and he nodded. Her lower lip trembled as she tried to contain herself. She failed, and, with a wail, burst into tears. Wrapping her arms around her sister, she wept freely, without shame. Nodoka quickly followed suit, clinging to her husband. Ranma put an arm around his wife and whispered, "Welcome home." Ka'Dalanis, who had slipped outside through the front door without anyone noticing, sent a private thought to her charge. [Welcome home.]  
  
End Chapter 10 


	12. The Slaughter

Chapter 11: The Slaughter  
  
Several days passed, and the Saotome family slowly, sometimes painfully, adjusted to Akane's presence in their midst. Ka'Dalanis, by contrast, was rarely in attendance. She spent most of her hours helping X- Com researchers design and build the Regeneration Tank needed to keep Akane alive.  
  
Ka'Dalanis stumbled across the lawn of the Saotome house. Her blue- gray skin was pale, a testament to her exhaustion. She had worked with the human scientists continuously for the past three days, and had only consented to come back to rest after mistaking the regeneration crystal as a power transformation crystal, something not even a trainee Healer would do. Even though it was dark, she could see a light on in the dojo. Exhausted, she walked to the door, barely noticing a large hole in the rice paper wall of the house and a human shaped imprint in the stone wall opposite. She opened the door to the dojo and saw Akane wearing a simple robe. She was reading a book by the light of a single lamp. Ka'Dalanis's foggy brain managed to do a general translation of the Japanese text on the book. It was something involving biology. [Why are you up so late?] asked Ka'Dalanis. [Healer!] To Akane, Ka'Dalanis's minded-voice sounded wan and thin. [Don't 'Healer' me, Akane,] replied Ka'Dalanis testily. [Why are you not in bed?] [I'm not sleepy.] [Whether you're sleepy or not isn't the issue! Look.] Ka'Dalanis went over to Akane and brushed at one of Akane's exposed shoulders. A small cloud of dust flew off and hung in the air. [See! That is your skin! The bonds that hold your cells together are eroding. The degeneration will continue, and affect your blood vessels, internal organs and nervous system. The only thing that affects it now is how much energy you expend. If you don't sleep, you expend more energy and you degenerate faster.] [I know.] Akane looked away. [I'm sorry.] There was a long pause. Through the floorboards, Akane felt Ka'Dalanis sit down on her own futon. [No, Akane, it is I who am sorry. I'm just tired and worried, both about our progress and your health.] [How are things going?] [Well, we were lucky in the fact that many parts we need we can get from the Aiur's Glory. Also, for basic repairs, we just need to get the regeneration crystals operational. However, there are two major concerns right now. One, is the regeneration fluid. The chemists do not have the proper materials to make it. They said they could 'do their best', but even if it works, it will be inferior to what we used before. Second, is power. We Protoss draw power from astral space through our Pylons. The humans have no such power systems. The only thing that could be thought of is running conventional power through the Aiur's Glory. The shuttle's Gravitic Drive should convert the electricity into energy usable by the Regen Tank, but the transmutation ratio will be horrendous. General Moroto has authorized the use of one of their backup fission plants.] Akane quailed at the thought of being plugged into a nuclear reactor. [Is it safe?] [It's not so much as it being safe, it's do we have any alternative.] [Oh.] There was a long silence. [How much longer?] [We're hoping another week, probably two.] There was another long pause. [And me? How much longer do I have?] [I.I'm not sure. It will be close, Akane, but I believe that if you do not exert yourself you should make it.] Neither spoke again for several minutes Akane finally broke the silence. [Dala, you should get some rest. You look exhausted.] Ka'Dalanis shook her head. [No, I can't. My mind is spinning with thoughts of my work. I need something to take my mind off of it. Tell me, how are you adapting to life here?] [Well.it would be better if I wasn't confined here. I'd like to see more of the city.] Ka'Dalanis's mind-voice was tinged with amusement. [No doubt! I am a similar prisoner to my work! What have you learned about the humans and their culture?] Akane struggled for the words needed to express the knowledge she had gleaned over the past several days. [I've observed several strange things over the past few days that confused me. One is the differentiation between the male and female roles in society.] [Such as?] [Generally, as the physically weaker sex, the female gets put in the role as caretaker. She sees to the operation of the home, and watches over their children. The male on the other hand, being physically superior, does, what Ranma called 'manly work,' whatever that means.] Ka'Dalanis's disdain at the notion was obvious. [However, Nabiki refuses to have anything to do with that convention. She told me that she would do laundry when 'hell freezes over.' In fact, she said that Nodoka usually does the laundry, which is considered 'women's work.'] [It's amazing your people evolved. They create a society, but their people are still full of internal strife. No wonder the humans had so many wars among their own kind. They can't agree on anything.] [I seem to remember reading about a civil war involving The Conclave against Templar Tassadar and the Dark Ones.] [Yes, and that was our second war in how many millennia? At least twenty.] [Yes, well.] [Oh, forget it, Akane. I seem to be bent on embarrassing you today. What else have you learned?] Akane hesitated for a moment before continuing. [Do you think that Nabiki and Ranma act.odd?] [How so?] [Well, they're very.close to one another. Always touching, they sleep in the same room, and a dozen other things. Doesn't that seem odd for a brother and sister?] Ka'Dalanis stared at her young charge. Akane still had not figured out that Nabiki and Ranma were mates? Surely she was not this dense. [Akane-] [After all, it's not like they can marry. She's been adopted by Nodoka.] Ka'Dalanis could not believe it. Akane was under a delusion of self denial. [Akane, why do you think that Nabiki has been adopted by Nodoka?] [It's obvious. Nodoka dotes on Nabiki like she's her long lost daughter. And Nabiki calls Nodoka 'Mom.'] Ka'Dalanis was too tired, and too scared to ask the obvious statement, 'But no one said that Nabiki was adopted.' Instead, Ka'Dalanis tried to guide Akane more subtly. [I'm sure a reason will become apparent if analyzed properly.] Then she lay down. [Good night, Akane. Could you turn out the light?] [Okay. Good night, Dala.]  
  
Several days later. "My, that aroma sure smells interesting," commented Genma as he entered the room. "What are we having for lunch, Nodoka?" "I don't know, dear. Why don't you ask Akane? She cooked it." Genma paled. He turned to run, only find Ranma right behind him and Akane just beyond, a steely glare on her face. "If I have to sit through this," growled Ranma quietly, "so do you." Grabbing Genma, he pulled him to the table. Genma stared down at the table of food, large drops of sweat rolling down his square face. Steeling himself, he sat down at the table, the rest of the family following suit. Akane sat down carefully. Over the last week, moving around had become more and more painful. Ka'Dalanis explained that the cartilage between her joints was breaking down, and the fluid that lubricated the joints was leaking out, causing an effect similar to arthritis. Also, this morning, she had had a coughing fit in the bathroom. When she finished, she discovered that she had coughed up a frightening amount of blood. She healed her lungs by drawing energy from astral space, at the expense of the rest of her body, but at least now she did not have to worry about drowning in her own blood for the next few days. "Where's Nabiki?" asked Nodoka. "She said she had to pass on lunch for.medical reasons," replied Ranma. By his tone it was clear to everyone that he wished he could use the same excuse. [En Taro Adun, everyone.] Ka'Dalanis stepped into the room. "Hello Ka'Dalanis," replied Nodoka. "They finally let you out of the base again, I see," commented Genma. "Yeah, what are you working on over there, anyway?" asked Ranma. Ka'Dalanis paused, shooting a glance at the suddenly still Akane. [I'm helping them develop some Protoss medical technology I brought with me. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you more. General Moroto classified the project.] "Would you like to join us for lunch?" asked Nodoka. [Well, my people do not eat, but-] "Boy are you lucky," muttered Ranma. Akane's aura flared to life and she lifted a fist to send Ranma into the backyard. However, as she moved, her shoulder joint popped loudly. Akane's arm dropped to her side. She clutched her arm and whimpered in pain. "Akane!" exclaimed Ranma. "Are you okay?" [I'm fine.] "But-" [I said I'm fine!] She sent a private thought out to Ka'Dalanis. [Aren't I?] she asked, subdued. Ka'Dalanis was already doing a physical examination of Akane's shoulder. [You strained a ligament. You must be more careful! What did you think you were doing?] [I'm sorry. When he says things like that, I have a hard time controlling myself.] [Why?] [I.don't know. Many of my memories show that I spent a lot of my time hitting him. Maybe it's a long lost reflex.] Ka'Dalanis shook her head. [You were trained to control yourself better than this.] [I know,] Akane forlornly replied. "Well," said Nodoka briskly, "why don't we eat?" Both Ranma and Genma could think of plenty of reasons, but none they could politely voice. They took some of the food and looked at it. It seemed normal enough. They both glanced up at Akane, who was watching them. Maybe the Protoss had cured her of her horrible cooking. Looking apprehensively at the food in their chopsticks, they each took a deep breath, then put the food in their mouths. And slowly continued chewing, realizing that the toxic death they feared did not arrive. "This isn't so half bad," remarked Genma. Akane practically glowed. "Yeah," continued Ranma. "It just might be edible." [Just edible?! Why you ungrateful-!] exclaimed Akane, starting to glow blue once again. [Akane!] admonished Ka'Dalanis. Immediately, Akane calmed, her aura fading. [Sorry.] Just then, Nabiki stuck her head into the room. "Hi everyone, how's lunch?" They all jumped as sirens went off all over the Pasture, the massive cave system the civilians lived in. One of Nabiki's eyebrows rose. "That's my little sister, all right. Come on, Ranma, we'd better get to the base." Ranma struggled to his feet. "Hey, we're under house arrest, remember? We don't need to go anywhere." The phone started to ring. "A thousand yen says that's Command," bet Nabiki. Ranma shook his head in disgust. "No bet." Answering the phone, he said, "Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, Ranma Saotome speaking." "Captain Saotome, this is Command. You, Major Saotome, and CI* Saotome are needed at Pad C immediately." "Are the Zerg attacking us?" "Not us. They're attacking Japan: North." "Japan: North? But we-" Ranma stopped as Akane's mind-voice intruded. [But I want to help!] complained Akane. [Akane, you aren't fit to go into battle right now. You can't-] [I don't want to be sitting here doing nothing while there's a fight going on!] Ranma had an idea. Into the phone she said. "Will you be needing help with refugees?" "Absolutely." "Okay, we'll be sending a few people to help." "Roger. Send them to Section D-4." "Roger." Ranma hung up the phone and returned to the main room where the argument was getting more and more heated. "Nabiki, Pop, the two of you and I need to report to Pad C. Mom, could you, Akane, and Ka'Dalanis go to Section D-4? They're going to need help with refugees." "What's happening?" asked Nabiki. "The Zerg are attacking Japan: North." Nokoka gasped, while Genma cursed. Akane looked up at her caretaker. [I'm going to help.] It was not a question. Privately to Akane, Ka'Dalanis replied, [Akane, you must rest! Your body-] [I can take care of myself!] she declared. [I have to do *something*!] Resigned, Ka'Dalanis nodded. [All right. But only if you promise to be careful and not stress yourself.] Akane looked at Nodoka. [Let Dala and I get our armor on, then we'll go.]  
  
Major Saotome, Captain Saotome, and the newly drafted and field- promoted Sergeant Saotome made their way swiftly through a valley near Japan: North. While the rest of the attack force was massing at the far end, the three Saotomes were doing reconnaissance. Edging up to the opening of the valley, they took out binoculars and peered through them. What they saw was not encouraging. In a hundred places, smoke rose through the many hidden entrances to Japan: North. Only a few Zerg could be seen, most of them being Overlords. Farther north, there was a huge column of smoke, the place where sat-scans showed the Zerg had broken through into the civilian areas. "Oh God," whispered Nabiki. "They've completely taken it." "We can't go in there," said Genma, his voice heavy with sorrow. "If we try to take on the Zerg in the base, they'll slaughter us." "Damn it!" Ranma punched a rock, which fractured and fell apart. "Now what the hell do we do?" Suddenly, a voice came over they're communicators. "This is Command to Major Saotome. Come in, Major Saotome." "Major Saotome, here." "Major, we've detected a large number of people coming out of the vehicle armory section in Sector 8. We're sending our forces there to cover their escape. Proceed there as quickly as possible. Command out." "Roger that. Let's go people."  
  
The three Saotomes watched as the pitiful line of refugees made its way towards the waiting shuttles. "This is awful," said Nabiki quietly. "How many do you think there's been?" asked Ranma. "I'd say about two thousand so far," replied Genma. "Two thousand. Out of four hundred thousand." Nabiki's face looked pale. "I think I'm going to be sick." Ranma nodded. "You're not the only one feeling.wait a sec. Isn't that.?" Ranma grinned. "Hey, that's Ukyo! Ukyo! Over here!" Ranma waved. The dirty figure looked up and stared at Ranma in amazement. She broke from a walk to limping run. Practically falling into Ranma's arms, she began to weep uncontrollably. "U-chan?" Ranma asked in amazement. He could not believe what had happened to his best friend. Her X-Com uniform was torn and bloodstained in several places with both Zerg blood and her own. She had sustained a horrible cut on her left leg. It was bandaged, but he could see that it was still bleeding slightly. Her bandoleer of mini-spatulas was empty, and her large battle spatula was covered in slash marks. "U-chan, what happened?" asked Ranma. In a faltering voice, Ukyo answered. "They.they attacked from everywhere! All-all at once! We didn't have any warning at all! The people, dying everywhere.Zerg all around us.the blood.I couldn't kill them! No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't kill them! They just kept coming-" Ukyo deteriorated into sobs. "It's okay U-chan, help's here. We'll take care of-" Ranma was interrupted and Ukyo began screaming hysterically. "Don't you get it?! You're not help, you're just fodder for the Zerg! When they get here, they'll kill all of us! Nothing can stop them, nothing! We've got to get out of here!" She began struggling, trying to break away from Ranma. "Got.to.run! They'll find us! We can't stop them! Let me go! They'll kill us all! Let.me.go! Have to get-!" Nabiki worked her way around behind Ukyo and touched her on the back of the neck. Ukyo's eyes glazed over and she collapsed, unconscious. "Thanks," said Ranma. "She needs to see a doctor." A few minutes later, Ukyo was being examined by a medic near the evacuation zone. "She's got cuts and bruises all over her. Except for the leg, they're not too bad. Several broken ribs, a minor concussion, probably internal injuries.what the hell?" "What?" "There's some sort of discoloration here." The medic cut the shirt away and rolled Ukyo on to her stomach. Flipping up the shirt, both the medic and Ranma swore. Just below her left shoulder blade, was a small mass of Zerg organic tissue. A single eye in the growth opened and stared back and forth at the two men. "A parasite," whispered the doctor. "Can you removed it?" Ranma asked in a sickened voice. "Yes, but it'll take several minutes, and the Zerg know we're here." "Yeah, I know." Activating his com-link he spoke to the commander of the attack force. "Sir, we've got a parasite. The Zerg know we're here." He heard several expletives from the other side. "Ranma, I want you and Major Saotome to cover the valley entrance with our marines. I've got some people constructing some hasty fortifications. I'll send Sergeant Saotome to protect the wounded. Out." "Roger that. Out." He relayed the orders to the rest of his family, then went to his post.  
  
Ranma watched as the line of refugee stragglers continued from the ruins of Japan: North. The ones that could handle it were being urged into a run by marines posted along the path. The ones that could not were being carried by tanks. Dozens of people crowded over each massive vehicle that rumbled by the two bunkers. "It won't be long now," said Private Raguri Omoto. His voice was filled with barely suppressed tension. As though his words were a signal, a cry of alarm came over their communicators. "The Zerg are approaching from Sector 8!" "All units fall back to the valley. We will engage the Zerg at the perimeter." "But the refugees out there-" "Leave them! We have to protect the ones we have!" Above them on a ridge, several tanks in siege mode began to rain artillery down on the approaching Zerg. Human and alien alike were caught in massive explosions. The purple Zerglings began to die by the dozens, alongside their human victims. "They're killing them!" cried one soldier. "They don't have any choice!" declared Ranma. It made him sick to say it, but it was true. "We stay here and wait for them to come into range." The men watched as the Zerg forces close in. When they were in range. Ranma let loose with a powerful blue ki blast. It tore into the Zerglings, blasting them to pieces. A second green ki blast came from the bunker beside him, with a similar effect. "Hey Ranma, these Zerg don't seem any tougher to me," said Nabiki over her communicator. "Yeah, I know. I wonder what Ukyo was talking about?" For ten minutes, the battle was waged. Human losses were, thankfully, minimal. Eventually, there was a pause in the battle, and no more Zerg appeared. "That's it?" asked Private Omoto. "Nah. They've got to be planning something," said another. "What's the status on the evac?" Ranma asked. "We've got about five hundred left. Shuttles should be reaching the area within three minutes." "Here they come!" cried Omoto. About two dozen bone white Zerglings appeared. "That's it?" Ranma snorted. Building up his ki, he let loose with another blast. It hit them, scattering them like ten pins. "Great shot, sir!" "What can I say? When you've got it, you've-huh?" The Zerglings began to get to their feet. Shaking themselves, they charged. "What the hell?!" exclaimed Ranma. "Nabiki, looks like I'll need a hand on this one." "Gotcha." Twin beams of energy flew from the bunkers and slammed into the Zerg. Again they were scattered, but again they picked themselves up. More Zerglings joined them, followed by Hydralisks, all bone white. "We're in trouble," said Omoto. "Everyone, open fire! Now, do it!" ordered Nabiki. Destruction rained down from above, along with a hail of bullets from the bunkers, which was joined by Ranma and Nabiki's ki blasts. Zerg began to fall, but by and large the majority of the aliens were going to make it to the bunkers. "Command, we're under attack by some kind of Zerg we've never seen before!" cried Ranma. He jerked back as a Zerglings claw penetrated the bunker's armor. "They're stronger, faster and tougher than the regular troops! We can't hold them!" "What? Already? Dammit! Fall back! All units fall back to the evacuation zone! We'll pick you up when the shuttles get here." "What about the refugees?" There was a long silence. "I've been ordered to leave them." "You can't do that!" "I've got to save as many military personnel as I can in order to protect Japan: South. You have your orders, Captain." "Aye, sir."  
  
The 'strategic withdrawal' was more of a panicked rout. Ranma and Nabiki were the only ones to make it back from their section. Ranma's friend, Raguri Omoto, had died detonating his belt of grenades killing several Zerg in the process. By the time Ranma and Nabiki got there, the shuttles were lifting off, carrying most of the surviving military forces. Two shuttles, empty because the people they were suppose to retrieve had died, took as many refugees as they could. One shuttle, overloaded and under fire, hit a wind shear as it tried to escape. It slammed into a cliff, exploding into a huge fireball. Ranma and Nabiki managed to jump up into the last shuttle as it was lifting off. They watched as the refugees still remaining on the ground cried up to them in fear. "Don't leave us!" "Save us!" "Where are you going?!" The couple could only watch as they lifted off. Col. Katsu Mitori came up to the pair. "Major, Command sent this. The General has one more job for you." He handed Nabiki a small diskette. Taking it, she listened to it's contents. Ranma watched as her face became a sickly gray color, and her hands started to shake. "Do you know what he's asking me to do?!" She demanded. Mitori nodded. "And you agree?" Again he nodded. "I don't believe this!" "You know he's right, Major." "But.but.!" "What?" asked a confused Ranma. "Later, Captain," replied the Colonel. "Major?" She stared at him, fighting an internal struggle. Finally, she deflated. "All right," she said weakly. "I'll do it." Mitori gave orders to the pilot of the shuttle. The shuttle slid to one side and the ramp opened. Nabiki jumped out onto a small cliff, which was several hundred meters away from the fight. "What the hell is going on?" demanded Ranma. "I'll tell you later," said Mitori. "I'm going with her!" Ranma moved to jump out. "No, you're not!" yelled Nabiki over the engine of the shuttle. Her voice held such deep conviction that it stopped him in his tracks. "Only one of us should have to suffer this," she said quietly. Nabiki vanished. The doors closed and the shuttle made its escape.  
  
Nabiki looked down at the surviving refugees. The General was right. The Zerg were not killing them. They wanted the refugees so they could infest them. She watched as the bone white Zerg herded them into the end of the box canyon. Looking around she saw several bone white Mutalisks and Guardians fly over the valley. Nabiki sighed. Taking her targeting laser out, she went to set it under the barrel of her rifle. Her hand shook. She stared at them for several moments. Eventually, she got the laser on. Looking through her scope, she searched for the best target. Her sights settled on the group of refugees, the most central target. From there, the blast would radiate out, killing everything. Zooming in, she saw a young girl clutching the leg of her father. Nabiki could not hear, but she could see that she was crying, begging her father for something. Tears filled Nabiki's eyes and her finger fell away from the trigger. I can't! she thought. I can't do it! Then she thought of the future that the girl would face. She would be dragged off by the Zerg. Screaming with terror, she would be placed in a cocoon, where she would be slowly infused with the Zerg cells that would take over her mind and body. If she was lucky, she'd be a suicide infestation, where she would be used as a living bomb. If not, she'd be a spy. She'd try in infiltrate a base somewhere. That would be the most logical choice. The Cerebrates would not hesitate at using humanity's maternal instinct against itself. Opening her eyes she looked back down at the crying girl. Nabiki could not let the Zerg use her like that. Looking away, Nabiki pulled the trigger. The targeting laser shot out set the target. Minutes passed as the nuclear missile traveled the distance between Japan: South and her position. A low roar filled the air. Nabiki looked back and saw the missile fly over and turn down towards the valley. Her laser shut off. Through her shielded goggles, she watched the girl look up and scream in terror as she realized what was going to happen. She clutched her father closely, burying her face in his clothes. Don't watch. Don't watch. Don't watch. The thought repeated itself in her mind like a litany, but Nabiki had to look. She owed it to the little girl who was about to die. Don't watch. Don't watch. Don't watch. Nabiki watched. The missile hit, and her vision was filled with light. When it was over there was no life in the valley except Nabiki. All the Zerg had been killed, as had the refugees. Numbly, Nabiki turned and ran to meet her pickup shuttle at it's extraction zone.  
  
"Yes. Good. Thank you." Lieutenant Harper put down the phone and stared at it like it was the first time she had seen a phone in her life. Staring, staring. She jumped as the cuckoo clock, a gift her grandfather gave her before the war, chimed the quarter hour. She had been staring at the phone for several minutes. Getting up, she walked to General Moroto's door. Knocking once, she entered. "Sir, Colonel Mitori reports the operation was a success, and sat- scans confirm it. The Zerg have been destroyed." "Very good, Lieutenant. Thank you." "Sir-?" "Dismissed, Lieutenant." "Yes sir," she whispered. Lieutenant Harper returned to her desk. She stared down at the paperwork before her. She had a lot of work to do. Deanna folded her hands on the desk, put her head in her arms and cried.  
  
General Moroto sat at his desk, staring at the amber liquid of his whiskey. He swirled it around in his glass a few times, trying to lose himself in its fiery depths. Closing his eyes, he searched back through his memory, remembering all the wars, all the scenes of carnage he'd never forget, all the corpses of women and children he'd seen. And now he'd committed an atrocity not done by human hands since the second World War. He was jerked out of his reverie by the sound of breaking glass and a lancing pain in his hand. His glass had shattered in his grip, piercing his soft skin. He was about to call to Lieutenant Harper to get a doctor, but decided to let it bleed for awhile. He decided to let himself suffer. It was the least he could do.  
  
The very least.  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
*CI = Civilian Instructor 


	13. Showdown

Chapter 12: Showdown  
  
Samir Duran peered out from under the dirty cloth he wore over his head and shoulders. Sheep, he thought contemptuously, watching the shell shocked survivors of the Zerg attack on the X-Com base Japan: North. All of them, sheep. And they will suffer the same fate as their brethren to the north. It had been a simple matter to infiltrate the northern X-Com base. By cloaking and following one of several patrols, he had discovered one of their many hidden entrances. Once inside, it was just a matter of time until he had managed to find several others, as well as the locations of their defenses. Once that was complete, he had told his Queen all the information he had gathered. With her forces eager to strike, disaster had soon arrived at X-Com's doorstep. It was even easier to infiltrate the southern X-Com base. By joining the refugees, all he had to do is climb aboard one of their rescue shuttles, and they let him walk right in. They had not had time to do a comprehensive scan for infested humans, not that they would have found him. Unfortunately for him, however, the area was protected by a psi-shield. Duran imagined it was a slap together precaution to make sure any infestations could not communicate with the outside. Duran did not care. All he needed was time. Sometime soon, he would wander off and disappear. He would repeat the work he had done at Japan: North, and when he was finished, X-Com would have no presence on this island. Someone came over to where he was sitting. Feigning a slack expression, he wordlessly accepted the bit of food and water presented. The woman gave him a pitying look and moved on. Duran watched as she left. This was only one room among many that was full of people who had been rescued from the Zerg attack. Many were injured, in both body and mind. Noises ranged from shocked silence to low moans to high pitched hysterical screaming. Doctors, nurses, and volunteers moved around the room, giving what aid they could to the wounded. Duran snorted to himself. Their efforts were futile. They would all be in the hands of the Zerg soon enough. A bright gold gleam caught his eye. Peering past a group of people he again saw the flash of gold. Getting to his feet, he tried once again to see the cause. Suddenly, the large form of a Protoss Zealot reared above the shorter humans. Duran's eyes widened and he looked away, fearful that the Protoss would be able to tell he was an infestation just by looking at him. Duran cursed quietly. The humans might not be able to detect him, but the Protoss could. Their advanced sensors would find him soon, if they had not found him already and had a trap prepared. He glanced around nervously, but the few guards seemed relaxed and unaware. Duran sighed in relief. Time to go. Pulling the cloth tighter around him, he turned and walked away from the Protoss warrior.  
  
Akane, in a small room full of nurses and doctors, ran the scanner over the injured human's body. After reading off a string of injuries the scanner had detected, she stepped back and let the professionals go to work. She collapsed on a chair just inside the room, reattaching the scanner to her suit. Her entire body ached like a loose tooth. The suit compensated somewhat, taking some of the stress off, but every movement felt like her bones were rubbing together. If Ka'Dalanis was right, that was probably what they were doing. Akane rested for a moment, content that she had helped at least one person. It had taken some stern talking by Nodoka to let them into the refugee area, and Akane was happy to help. She had never seen the effects of war before, and what she had seen had left her feeling.uncertain. As a human, she had no memories of seeing or feeling such things. As a martial artist, it had been her duty to protect the weak, not that Ranma had given her much of an opportunity. As a Protoss warrior, it had been her duty to kill the Zerg. Nothing had prepared her for this. The Akane of old had lived a rather sheltered life, protected from such grisly scenes of people with missing limbs or dead corpses. She would had fled, weeping at seeing such horror. Phoenix had been hardened toward the effects of war. She would have ignored the injured, unless one had gotten between her and her target. The new Akane, however, was touched in a way she barely understood. She felt a need she never felt before. A need for.what? A need to protect these people? A need to fight what had hurt them? Akane shook her head. Time enough to examine these feelings later. There were other people who needed her help, and she was not accomplishing anything sitting here. Slowing standing she stepped out of the room into the corridor. Turning, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw an older Hispanic man with a goatee staring at her in surprise.  
  
Duran looked behind him as he walked down the corridor. Good, the Protoss was still moving around trying to help the humans. There was no sign that he had been detected. Imagine, the Protoss and humans working together! This was something that would greatly interest his Queen. He turned back just in time to see a.thing walk out into the hallway. It appeared to be a mix of a human female and a Protoss. It had long black hair in a loose braid and was wearing the armor of a Zealot. Duran was so surprised he stopped and stared at the strange being.  
  
Akane stared back. She had received enough strange looks from the survivors that she had become use to it. She was about to continue on, when suddenly the display panel in her armor lit up. She glanced down at it, and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Duran watched as it looked down at something near its face. Its eyes widened, and he realized he had been discovered. It looked back up, a snarl forming on its otherwise pretty face. Two psi-blades snapped out from its forearms. [Infestation!] it cried.  
  
Akane activated her psi-blades. She felt a lance of agony run through her head as she channeled the energy she needed. She would pay for this later, but if she was going to fight an infestation in her condition, she needed every advantage she could get. [Infestation!] she cried. Before she could advance, the infestation pulled off the blanket around its head and threw it at her. She slashed at it, clearing the space between them.  
  
Reaching to the side, Duran grabbed a human female with brown hair that was going gray on the sides. Pulling the surprised human in front of him as a shield, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head. "Stay back or she dies!" he cried.  
  
Akane's blood ran cold as she saw what he had done. He had Nodoka held in front of him as a shield with a pistol held to her head. Akane let her psi-blades sputter out, and she backed away one step. Duran took a step forward. Patients and medical staff alike cried out in fear and fled. Others, aware of the confrontation, but unaware of the danger, crowded closer to see the action. [Let her go,] demanded Akane, [and I just might kill you quickly.] "I want a plane ready for me to fly. She and I are going on a trip, aren't we dear?" Duran gave Nodoka a chilling smile. Nodoka's face was pale, but her expression was one of calm. [If you think I'm letting you take her anywhere-] "We're leaving! And if you have anything to say about it, you can say it at her funeral!" Duran continued to walk forward, and Akane fell back. [Akane!] Ka'Dalanis had managed to make her way to the front of the frightened crowd. Duran twisted and fired a shot at the alien. If he was lucky, it had not had time to activate its forcefield. The bullet vaporized as it came in contact with Ka'Dalanis's energy field. Duran grimaced and quickly turned the gun back to Nodoka's head and continued his inexorable walk forward down the hallway. "When I'm clear of X-Com's airspace, I'll eject the woman for you to pick up later." Akane moved away from Duran, matching him step for step. [If you think I'll believe you, Zerg scum, then you spent too much time in the cocoon.] Akane cursed at her inability to take action. She could not even attack him with Stun Blades. Assuming she managed to hit him first, his spasms could still cause the gun to go off, killing Nodoka. Two guards burst through the double doors behind her, rifles at the ready. "Put your guns down! Do it now!" Duran barked. When the guards hesitated, Akane reinforced the order. [Do as he says.] They reluctantly complied. They held the doors open as Akane passed. As Duran reached them, he pointed the gun and shot them, one through the chest, the other in the head. Akane's face twisted in rage. [Why you rotten-!] "Now I won't have to worry about them," said Duran, giving Akane a nasty smile. Nodoka moaned in fear.  
  
Ka'Dalanis watched, horrified as the infestation shot the two human guards. In her mind, it was not a guard that fell, but Akane. What could she do? Akane was in no shape for a fight, and any expenditure of energy shortened her life. All Ka'Dalanis had was her Zealot suit, with its psi- blades and forcefield. She was too slow, too loud, and too far away to be able to do anything. The infestation would be able to kill Nodoka before she could get close. I use to be a master of getting close to my enemy. The thought ran through her mind like the serpent's temptation of Eve. At six hundred years of age, Ka'Dalanis's psychic powers were not nearly as strong as they had been in her youth, yet she still knew all the techniques. She could use the powers of the Dark Templar to conceal her presence and sneak up behind the Zerg abomination and-. No! Never again! she cried to herself. Never again will I touch those cold powers! She remembered the pain, the death, the destruction she had caused. She would never cause such horror ever again. Never! And yet, the energies hung before her, like the forbidden fruit. All she needed to do was to reach out with her mind and draw those energies to herself. I have not broken that promise since I made it three hundred years ago! I will not start now! But when she looked at Akane, seeing how she was willing to risk her life by combating the infestation, Ka'Dalanis was forced to ask herself: Am I such a coward? Is Akane not worth it? Ka'Dalanis straightened, closed her eyes, and vanished, becoming a creature of the Dark.  
  
Ryoga wished the tired nurse doing her rounds would just go away, but she seemed bound and determined to help him, and he was too polite, and too tired to push the issue. "I keep telling you Mr. Hibiki, that if you don't do your exercises, you'll never get out of this bed," she admonished. Who cares? he thought. What was there left? Akane was in the hands of the Protoss, a prisoner to their cruel science. There was no way he could save her, especially since she did not want to be saved. Suddenly two shots rang out from down the corridor. "What the hell-?" The nurse went to the door, opened it and looked outside. When she saw the standoff going on outside, she gave a shriek of terror, then fainted. Ryoga looked up, mildly curious as to what was going on outside. A moment later, his jaw opened in shock as he saw a golden clad, blue-gray skinned Akane slowly step past his door. Akane! Here! Ryoga threw the covers off and rolled off the bed, his hospital gown threatening to undo itself. His legs collapsed out from under him, and only with a supreme effort, did he manage to get up. Taking one shaky step forward, then another, he was about to call out to Akane, when he saw Nodoka being held at gunpoint as Duran stepped into view. What to do, what to do? Ryoga agonized. He was so weak! After a moment of frenzied thought, Ryoga came up with an idea. Taking a black- spotted yellow bandanna from his head he twirled it around and, with a loud battlecry, threw it at Duran. Immediately after his throw, he launched himself towards his adversary. At the sound of the cry, Duran turned his gun on the weakened Ryoga. Just as he pulled the trigger, the bandanna hit the gun. Without Ryoga's normal strength behind the throw, the bandanna lacked the force to cut the gun in half. Instead, it wrapped itself around the gun spoiling Duran's aim. The shot meant for Ryoga's head slammed into the door frame of his room. Ryoga grabbed onto Duran's arm and pulled with all his might, throwing Duran off balance. Duran lost his grip on Nodoka, and she fell to the floor. Akane raced in, grabbed Nodoka, and pulled her clear of the conflict. Ryoga and Duran struggled for the gun. Normally, Ryoga could have broken Duran with one hand behind his back, but in his weakened state, he was no match for the more powerful man. Duran heaved, and threw Ryoga off of him. Ryoga arrested his fall by catching the door frame of another room. He stood there weakly, his legs shaking with the effort of just standing, as Duran pointed the gun at him. "Time to die, hero," growled Duran. [No!] Akane, moving with a speed that was beyond human norms, interposed herself between Rygoa and Duran. With a powerful shove, she pushed Ryoga into the room. Duran smiled and pulled the trigger. There was a blue-white flash as the bullet hit Akane's forcefield. Duran's smile faded, and it was Akane's turn to smile.  
  
Ka'Dalanis felt herself shiver as she drew on the energy of the cold void, drawing and manipulating the light around her until she was invisible. Opening her eyes, she saw through the distorted eyes of a Dark Templar once more. The visual distortion was minor, but everything appeared to have been dipped in purple paint. She took a cautious step forward, and was relieved when Duran did not react to her movement. Moving quickly and silently up to Duran, she waited for an opportunity to attack. She did not have to wait long. She watched as Ryoga attacked Duran, and the ensuing struggle. When Duran threw Ryoga off him, she moved. Raising her arm to strike, she froze as she saw Akane interpose herself between Duran and Ryoga. Ka'Dalanis stared, paralyzed by fear for her charge as he pulled the trigger. She almost gave herself away by telepathically laughing out loud when the bullet hit Akane's forcefield. Drawing energy from the cold void, Ka'Dalanis channeled it through her psi-blade emitters. What came out was not a blue-white psi-blade, but a brilliant white warp blade. With a decisive motion, she cut down the abomination before her.  
  
Duran stared dumbly down at the large slash that suddenly appeared running from his right shoulder down to his left hip. He tried to speak, but his mouth just opened and closed, no sound escaping. The upper portion of his torso slid away and fell to the ground, the lower half following shortly. Blood spurted from the upper half splashing against Akane's legs. It sizzled against her forcefield like grease on a hot frying pan. Akane stared at the mutilated corpse of her foe. What happened? Her question was answered when Ka'Dalanis appeared before her. [Healer!] Akane stared up at her, then down at the fallen infestation, then back. [You did this? Was that a warp blade?] [Yes. To both questions.] [How?] [I'm not really sure. I would have thought that the emitters could not have handled the power of a warp blade. I guess I was wrong.] Akane could not interpret the strange expression on Ka'Dalanis's face. [Are you all right?] asked the Healer. Akane gave her caretaker a smile. [I feel fine.] Akane looked down at the dead infestation. [I wish I could have let loose, though.] Akane looked towards the room where Ryoga had fallen into. [What about the man who helped me?] Akane stepped into the small room. Inside was a young man, wearing janitor's clothes. It appeared he had been filling a bucket with water and had become trapped in here as Akane and Duran had come by. In the bucket at his feet was a small black pig. Beside the pig on the floor was a hospital gown. Akane looked around in confusion. [What happened to that man that fell in here?] "H-he t-turned into a p-pig!" the janitor stammered. [What?] Akane knelt down and picked up the small pig. The pig stared at her with a look that somehow managed to combine exhaustion and abject terror. Akane stared back. It looked familiar, but she could not quite. Akane's eyes glazed as she re-lived some of her past.  
  
Akane stood in the middle of her room, looking around. There was someone here, she could feel it. Spinning around, she tried challenging the intruder. "Who's there?! Come out!" She heard rustling, and looked frantically for the source. Suddenly a small dark shape appeared out of nowhere and flew towards her. Akane cried out in surprise. "No!" She struck out at the dark shape and knocked it to the ground. Looking at the intruder, she saw- A piglet? she wondered. Where did you come from? She knelt down and held out a hand. "Here piggy." The tiny black pig scooted away from her. "Come on. Don't be afraid." She picked up the pig and cuddled it in her arms. "Oh, your drenched! You were in the rain all this time?"  
  
Something dragged Akane from her sleep. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but realized that there was something holding her down. Looking off to the side, less than six inches away was a very nervous Ranma. "Uh.no.it's not.it's nothing like." Ranma stammered, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. With a growl, Akane drew back an arm and slapped him. Grabbing her bamboo sword, she hit him with it over and over. In between blows Ranma frantically tried to explain. "Wait!" *WHAP* "Listen!" *WHAP* "Ryoga." *WHAP* "And just where." Her voice went from a growl to a scream. ".do you see Ryoga, you PERVERT?!" With a final massive blow, she launched him out of her room, through her window, and into the yard below.  
  
Akane stared across the tiny boat at Ryoga. Between them, a hole in the boat let in more and more water. The boat itself, they just learned a moment ago, could only hold one person. "Ryoga," she whispered, "I can't swim." Ryoga looked at her, horrified. Why did he care that much that she could not swim? she wondered. Suddenly, Ryoga jumped across the growing pool of water to her side of the boat and picked her up in his arms. "Don't worry, Akane! I'll save us!" With a roar that shook the cave, Ryoga began to jump from boat to boat, leaving sunk couples in their wake. When they had run out of boats, Ryoga began running *on top* of the water! His feet blurred as he frantically made his way towards the opposite shore. Fifty feet, forty feet, thirty, twenty, ten. They were going to make it! Suddenly, five feet from the edge, the mysterious force that had held up Ryoga and Akane failed, and the two of them fell into the lake. No! Akane flailed for any handhold as she sank like a rock. I can't swim! We were so close! She felt someone grab her arm and pull. Ryoga! Her head breached the surface of the lake and she gulped in a lung full of air. Holding on to her arm were Ukyo and Shampoo, who pulled her onto the shore. Coughing, she heard a high pitched squeal. Looking for the source of the sound, she saw a small black piglet climbing out of the lake. "P-Chan!" she cried happily. "What are you doing here? And where's Ryoga?"  
  
While Akane was caught up in her hallucinations, Ka'Dalanis was re- living the horror of what she had done. I have taken another life, she thought. Using the powers of my youth I killed! And.and.I enjoyed it! Ka'Dalanis could not deny what she had felt. The sweet intoxicating iciness as she had rendered herself invisible, the feeling of power as she had summoned her warp blade, the ecstasy of cutting down her opponent. Oh, how she had enjoyed seeing him fall! Not because she helped Akane preserve her strength, but because she had ended the life of another. I have done it, she thought. Will I ever do it again? Like an alcoholic who has returned to drinking after years of abstinence, she knew the answer. Yes! Adun forgive me, yes! She fell against the wall and slid down to the floor, staring at her hands. By the Khala's Light, what am I? she asked herself desperately. What have I become?  
  
Akane snapped out of her reverie and looked at the pig in her hand in horror. Holding the thing like it was a venomous snake, she reached down and turned on the hot water. As though confirming her suspicions, the tiny pig began squirming and squealing in her grip. When the water had become hot enough, she stuck the struggling animal underneath the faucet. She stepped back as the transformation occurred. When it was complete, a naked, terrified Ryoga stood before her. He grabbed his hospital gown and quickly scrambled into it. "Akane, please! I can explain-!" [YOU!] Enraged, Akane grabbed Ryoga by the front of his gown and slammed him into the wall. [You.you pretended to be my pet! I defended you when Ranma picked on you! You slept in my bed! You.you.!] Akane was so mad, she could barely think. "Akane!" he gasped. This was not the happy reunion he had hoped for. "Akane, please, you're hurting me-!" [Hurting you? Hurting you?! What about all the times you took advantage of me? Hiding behind me, using me for your own ends?!] A psi- blade slid out of her forearm. [I should gut you, you honourless coward!] "Akane, no! Please let me explain-" Before she could carry out with her threat, several things that she had been blinded to were made clear. Stunned she dropped Ryoga and stepped away, her psi-blade sputtering out. [Wait a minute. I was angry that Ranma was in my room. Ranma was angry that you were in my room. I'm angry that you were in my room. Why?] "Akane? I don't understand-" [Why was it wrong that you two were in my room? I don't remember! I just know it's wrong!] Akane clutched her head in her hands, trying to remember. "It.it's just.wrong," replied Ryoga, trying to think of a way to explain the cultural separation of the sexes. Akane lifted her head and glared at Ryoga. [Then what the hell is Ranma doing with my sister?!] Spinning around she left the room and grabbed the nearest guard. [I want to know where Ranma is, now!] she demanded. The guard looked at her blankly. "Ranma?" [Ranma Saotome. He's a Captain, I think.] Ka'Dalanis managed to shake herself out of her self imposed cocoon of horror long enough to register Akane's actions. [Akane? What are you doing?] Akane ignored her, and waited for the guard to obey. Intimidated, the grunt did what grunts do best. Follow orders. Speaking into his communicator, he queried as to Captain Saotome's whereabouts. The answer came back a moment later. "Ma'am, he's at home with Sergeant Saotome-" He never got to finish as Akane ran down the corridor and out of the hospital.  
  
Ranma sat dully at the table in the main room of the Saotome home. Nabiki was in the hospital on twenty-four hour suicide watch after dropping a nuke on five hundred innocent civilians, civilians that they had had a duty to protect, both as members of the military, and as martial artists. The shrinks said that Nabiki would be released tomorrow, but that she was to be given stress leave and taken off active duty for the next couple of months. "Man, why does she get all these missions?" he said aloud. Of course, he knew why. She was smart enough to know that it was necessary. If he had been ordered to do it, he would have flat out refused. He knew he could never do something like that. In fact, it chilled him somewhat to realize that he was married to a woman who was capable of doing what she did. A tingle of danger was all the warning he received before a gleaming gold figure burst through a wall and flew towards him. "Yeow!" Ranma frantically dodged and just barely managed to evade the attack. Before he could recover, a yellow bolt of light struck him in the chest. He was blown outside and slammed into the outer stone wall. Before gravity had a chance to drag him down to the earth, a golden hand grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall again. "What the hell- ?!" [What the hell, indeed!] exclaimed Akane. [What the hell are you doing with my sister?!] Ranma looked at her in confusion. "Akane, what are you talking about?" [Don't try to be coy with me!] She slammed him into the wall a third time. [What are you doing with my sister?!] Ranma grimaced in pain. "Akane, I don't understand! What do you mean?" Akane calmed slightly and tried a different tact. [I met Ryoga today.] Ranma grinned. "Hey, that's great! I wanted you to see him, but we were all confined here and-" [I also met 'P-Chan.'] Ranma's smile faltered. "P-Chan? Uhh.that's great too." His voice did not carry the conviction of his statement. "Ranma, what's going on here?" demanded Genma, who had stepped out into the yard. [You stay out of this, old man!] threatened Akane. Turning back to Ranma she continued. [I figured out who 'P-Chan' really was. I also found out that it was wrong for men and women to sleep in the same room. That's why you were so angry that he was sleeping in my bed. So, I ask you for the last time: What the hell are you doing sleeping with my sister?! She's your own step-sister, for God's sake! If you're dishonoring her, I swear I'll-!] The psi-blade of her free hand flowed out from her forearm and she raised it, prepared to strike. Ranma stared with a strange fascination as a trickle of blood flowed out of Akane's nose and down her face. "Wait, it's not what you think! You don't understand!" [Explain it then!] "We're married!" Akane's eyes widened, and her psi-blade disappeared. [Married?] She let go of Ranma and he fell to one knee. [You two aren't sister and brother, but.married?] Ranma stood, shaking off the pain of his wounds. "Yeah, we've been married for about two years." Akane's legs fell out from under her, and she collapsed on the ground. She sat there, staring down, not really seeing anything, trying to wrap her mind around this new information. "Akane-" said Ranma. Akane looked up at her ex-fiancé. [Why didn't you tell me?] she asked. "We thought you knew. We didn't try to keep it secret." [But.but.what about you.and I.we.] Tears began to run down her face, and mingled with the blood flowing from her nose. "Akane, you're bleeding," Ranma wiped at the blood with his sleeve. Akane stared at the blood. [So I am,] she replied dully. "Akane, we should get Ka'Dalanis to take a look at you-" Akane shook her head. [It doesn't matter anymore. Ranma, why didn't you wait?] Even as she said it, she knew it was a nonsensical question, but she was grasping at anything that she could use to win him back. "Wait? Akane, you were dead. I couldn't marry a ghost." [But why *her*?] "Akane, she.after the initial attack, all of her family was dead. She was hysterical. Nothing we did could keep her calm. Mom, Pop and I helped her deal with what had happened. In a way we were all going through the same thing she was. Mom and Pop had both lost good friends and I lost you. Akane, I lo-" Ranma's throat locked up on the words. Even after all this time, he had trouble saying it. "I l-l-loved you, but you died. I helped her deal with her pain, and she helped me deal with mine. After awhile we.fell in love." [I loved you too! I still do! Why do you think I came back?] Ranma shook his head. A tear made a path down his cheek. "Akane, I'm sorry." Akane's expression became filled with a desperate hope. [Isn't there any way for you and I.] Her thought trailed off as Ranma again shook his head again. "No, Akane I can't do that. With all the trouble I had with women when I was younger, I promised her that once I got married, I'd be faithful to her and her alone. No more desperate fiancés, no more engagements, no more leaving women in my wake dying to have me, nothing. I can't do that to Nabiki. She needs me." [So do I!] "No you don't. You've always been strong. From the day I met you, you were willing to challenge the world for what you thought was right. You are the only person I have ever met with a will as strong as mine. That's probably why I fell in l-love with you." A smile cracked his face. "It certainly wasn't for your physical prowess. I never met anyone more clumsy than you! Of course, the Protoss fixed all those problems up. You can even cook!" Akane did not feel the humor of his remarks, only the painful truth. The Protoss. They had taken her away from her family-. [Akane!] Ka'Dalanis ran through the gate and into the yard. Spying the two humans, she made her way towards them. [Akane! Are you all right?] [You.] Akane pushed Ranma away and stood. Her body started glow, and wispy blue tendrils of energy sparkled off her body. Ka'Dalanis stopped. [Akane?! What are you doing? You're killing yourself!] Akane's psi-blades slid out from their sheaths. [You took me away from him.] Ka'Dalanis's eye widened. [Akane, what are you doing?] Akane advanced towards her Healer. [You took away my only chance for happiness.] Ka'Dalanis activated her forcefield. [Akane, stop. Listen to me-] Akane continued to advance, and Ka'Dalanis fell back. [You stole my life.] [Akane-] [And I want it back!] With a shrill cry, Akane charged. Akane's first blow was turned by the forcefield. The second was blocked by Ka'Dalanis's psi-blades and the third. The third never landed as Ranma body-checked Akane into the stone wall. Akane roared with anger and brought the bottom of her two fists down on his back. Picking him up off the ground she threw him off to the side. Roaring insanely, she charged the Healer once more. Akane's two blades struck the Healer in the chest, and drove her back into the house. Ka'Dalanis's shield blazed a sapphire blue as the psi- blades pressed against them. Ka'Dalanis's own pair of ruby red stun blades swiped down at the enraged Akane, but she took several steps back avoiding the strike. "Akane, you've got to stop!" cried Genma. Grabbing her, he picked her up and slammed her down onto the floor. Turning off her psi-blades, Akane sent a fist up into his stomach and he doubled over. He stared at her as he saw that Akane was now bleeding from both her nose and her eyes. Blood coursed down her cheeks like tears. Grabbing his gi she threw him up into the ceiling. Before she could hit him again as he fell, Ranma hit her with a jump kick, sending her sprawling across the room, through a wall and into the kitchen. As the two were destroying the kitchen, Ka'Dalanis helped Genma to his feet. [We have to stop her! She's killing herself!] "What do you mean?" asked Genma [I don't have time to explain. Her body has been improved, but her mind is her most vulnerable point. If the two of us can create a powerful psi-bolt, we can use it to distract her long enough for Ranma to knock her unconscious.] "Okay, so how do we do it?" [First-] They were interrupted as Ranma broke through the kitchen wall and hit the stone wall outside, with Akane close behind. She lashed out with a psi-blade aimed at his head. Ranma sidestepped the attack, but it had been a feint. When Akane touched the wall, it exploded throwing Ranma across the lawn. Akane attacked again, and Ranma hit her with a powerful uppercut, knocking her back. Ka'Dalanis sent out a private tendril of thought to Ranma. [Ranma you have to keep her distracted for a couple more minutes. Then when we give the signal, hit her with everything you've got!] [Gotcha,] replied Ranma, while backing away from Akane's onslaught. Over the next few minutes the two martial artists proceeded to wreck the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Energy blasts, flying bodies and the Breaking Point technique decimated the building. The battle appeared even until Akane managed to get a series of hits through Ranma's defense, knocking him to the ground. Ranma looked up at his opponent, trying to focus his eyes properly. Akane was glowing a bright blue, blood running from her nose, eyes and mouth. With a bloodcurdling shriek, Akane jumped high above the fallen martial artist, intent on splattering his brains over the ground. Genma and Ka'Dalanis, during this time, had been channeling energy, building it up and waiting for an opportunity to strike. Now the time had come. Gathering their combined energy into a single powerful blast, they hit Akane with every iota of strength they possessed. Akane's cry of rage became a cry of pain as the bolt struck. She grabbed her head, and her descending kick became an uncontrolled fall. [Ranma, now!] With a roar of triumph, Ranma lashed out with his most powerful attack. "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" The vortex that formed was immense, easily as tall as a tall skyscraper. Both Akane and Ranma were immediately caught up in the tornado. The dojo and half of the house were torn apart by the awesome winds. Ka'Dalanis remembered the attack from the memories she had obtained from Akane during her transformation, as well as how it worked and its effects. [No!] she cried as she saw the two fighters engulfed by the fiery windstorm. Genma and Ka'Dalanis flattened themselves trying not to get caught up as well. [We've got to stop this!] she cried to Genma. "Why?" he asked, confused. She was getting what she asked for. Ranma had hit Akane with his most powerful attack, one guaranteed to knock Akane unconscious. [You fool! It's like the Feedback power of the Dark Archons! The attack drains your opponent of energy and uses it against them!] "So what? By the time the attack is done, Akane will be drained and harmless!" [She'll be dead! Her body has been slowly falling apart because of the stresses of channeling abnormal amounts of astral energy! This attack will force her to channel more and more energy until her body collapses! Don't you understand? This attack won't knock her unconscious, it will kill her!]  
  
Several minutes later, as quickly as the tornado had appeared, it vanished. Ranma landed more or less on his feet, albeit very dizzy. Akane on the other hand, crashed to the ground with the force of a falling star. Immediately, both Genma and Ka'Dalanis ran to Akane. What they saw chilled them both. Akane was unconscious. Her face was a mass of blood. Her skin had begun to break down, and the blood underneath seeped to the surface. It would not be long before the deterioration would kill her. [We have to get to Section RD-24, now!] declared Ka'Dalanis. "Hey, guys waz za prolblem?" Ranma asked somewhat woozily. "Izn't she unnoc.unsonc.asleep?" "She's asleep, all right," said Genma grimly. "Maybe permanently." "What?!" Ranma ran to Akane side. "W-what happened?" Genma explained while Ka'Dalanis gave a soldier, who had showed up with the rest of his detachment shortly after the tornado had appeared, several orders. [Tell them that we need to get the regeneration crystal matrix activated as quickly as possible and that we need the latest test batch of regeneration fluid sent down to RD-24! Quickly, there's a life at stake!] Genma picked up Akane and Ranma grabbed Ka'Dalanis. [What are you doing?] she asked. "We're saving Akane's life," Ranma replied. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the foursome raced against time.  
  
End Chapter 12 


	14. Life in the ER

Chapter 13: Life in the ER  
  
[No! This one goes here, that one goes there!] Ka'Dalanis glared at the embarrassed technician, who quickly put the regeneration crystals in the correct order. They did not have time for mistakes! For the last three hours everyone had been scrambling to get the Regeneration Crystal Matrix working. They were almost there! The chemists had brought in their regeneration fluid and she had declared it barely adequate. Unfortunately, they had not been able to do any trial runs, as the Power Conversion Unit, or PCU, had not yet arrived. And time was running out.  
  
"Sirs, you can come in now." Ranma and Genma stepped into the room. Around them, people worked frantically to save Akane's life. Technicians and engineers were constructing a Regeneration Tank, a pitiful attempt to duplicate the medical technology brought by Ka'Dalanis. Ranma went to Akane's bedside. The doctors had done just about everything they could. Now the job of saving Akane was in the hands of Ka'Dalanis. Akane. The girl he had once loved. The girl he still loved, after a fashion, just not the way she needed him to. The girl who was literally falling apart before his eyes. Akane lay before him on a stretcher, wrapped like a mummy in bandages. They were stained red, saturated with her blood. Two tubes poked out of her sides, also draining other fluids, keeping her lungs clear. Another tube from her mouth went down her throat into her lungs, helping her to breathe. Her hair had already fallen out, and it lay in a pile on the floor. The cellular degeneration had slowed when it had reached her internal organs. Ka'Dalanis had explained that Akane was instinctively channeling energy, trying to keep ahead of the disintegration of the rest of her body. Other wires were attached from her body to various monitors that displayed her vital signs. The readings were not encouraging. Fighting down his instinctive revulsion, Ranma forced himself to gently take her hand. Beside him, Genma put one hand consolingly on his shoulder. "Akane," Ranma whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me, but.I'm sorry. I've been such a failure to you. First, when we were engaged, I was afraid." Ranma gave a barking laugh, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Yeah, me, the great Ranma Saotome, afraid. Hell, I was terrified. I could never admit it. So I got angry instead. Angry at Pops, at old man Tendo, at you.I got mad at anyone who I thought was at fault. It was my fault, really. I just should have made a decision instead of stringing you girls along like I did. But instead, I took you for granted-" Ranma stopped trying to contain his sobs. "Akane, you have to live, you have to! It's all my fau-" Ranma was interrupted as the doors to the room flew open and three people entered the room pushing a large machine covered in gauges, switches and dials. At the top, lying flat on its side in a metal cylinder almost a foot wide was a four-foot long crystal. About six inches of the crystal was poking out of the cylinder at either end. Power cords streamed out of the machine and back through the door. One technician began checking the cords and wiring, and another began fiddling with the dials and switches. The third announced that the Power Conversion Unit was ready. Somehow, above all the noise, Ranma heard at his feet a clink of something hitting the tiled floor of the room. He looked down and noticed a small white oval shaped object. He blinked as a second fell into his field of view and joined the first on the floor, along with a few drops of blood. Ranma looked up and noticed that the fingernails of her pinky and ring finger had slid off her fingers. He watched with a sickened fascination as the index fingernail began sliding out of its sheath. His stomach lurched and he dropped the hand. Stumbling over to a trashcan, Ranma was noisily sick. Ka'Dalanis, amidst the chaos surrounding her, noted Ranma's reaction. Grabbing an orderly, she said [Get those two out of here. They don't need to see this.] The orderly looked at the two Saotomes and nodded. "Sir?" asked the orderly gently. "Could you come with me?" Ranma straightened. His face was pale with a slight greenish cast to it. "I'm not going anywhere," he declared weakly. "Come on, son," rumbled Genma. "Let's go. We can't do any good here. We're just in the way." Ranma stood where he was defiantly, albeit a bit unsteadily. "I said I'm not going anywhere." Genma sighed. Lifting his hand, he put one finger against his son's chest and pushed. Caught completely off guard, Ranma reeled and stumbled back and out of the room. Genma followed. "What'd you do that for?" Ranma demanded. "Ranma, even if you could help, you're in no condition, mentally speaking, to do so. What I just did proved that. If you were ready, you would have never fallen for that trick." "Trick!" spat Ranma. "That's all you know, old man! Tricks! I learned more from Cologne in six months than I ever learned from you in ten years." A corner of Genma's mouth rose into a half smile. "I must know something. After all, I got you out of the room, didn't I?" Ranma stared his father. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound emerged. Suddenly, Ranma began to laugh a silent laugh. His shoulders shook, and before too long, he was on the floor clutching his sides, tears running down his face. Genma solemnly sat down on a chair the orderly provided. After several moments, Ranma recovered from his hysterical laughter, and, after taking several deep breaths, sat on a seat opposite Genma. They sat there, staring at each other, the walls, the ceiling, just about anything their eyes could look at. Finally, Ranma broke the silence. "So, what do we do?" "Three things," Genma replied grimly. "Sit, wait, and pray."  
  
Ka'Dalanis relaxed as she watched Ranma and Genma exit. One less thing to worry about. She turned and addressed the head technician working with the PCU. [All right, start it up.] The technician nodded, flipped a switch, and a hum filled the room. The crystal rose up in the cylinder until it floated in the center and began rotating, slowly at first then faster. There was a bright flash from the crystal, and Ka'Dalanis's world went crazy. Her vision spun and darkened. She reeled as the feeling of disorientation increased. She stumbled as her vision and sense of balance argued with one another as to which direction was up. She felt as though she was space on a ship that was spinning wildly out of control. Meanwhile, the monitors connected to Akane began to sound the alarm. Doctor's and nurses swarmed over the unconscious Human-Protoss hybrid, trying frantically to keep her alive. "Off, off, turn it off!" someone bellowed. The head technician flicked the switch, and the crystal stopped rotating and slowly sank back down. Ka'Dalanis recovered quickly, but it was several tense moments before the same could be said for Akane. "What the hell happened?" demanded the head tech. "Doesn't it work? We tested it on the shuttle and everything worked fine." [It does work,] replied Ka'Dalanis weakly. [But the astral energy obtained is highly concentrated and unusable. You have to vibrate the crystal using opposite gravity fields. One field turns the crystal to the left, then shuts off. The second field activates and turns it to the right, then turns off. The first field activates, and so on. If you time it correctly, the gravity fields cause every molecule in the crystal to vibrate uniformly. The tighter the oscillation, the stronger the astral power field. You can do it your way, but the energy generated is only usable by automated industrial systems. Now, no more talk, we don't have the time.]  
  
It was half an hour before Ka'Dalanis was willing to accept the results of the PCU. The crystal still rotated somewhat, but she did not think that they would be able to do anything else in the time they had. There had already been several fibrillations of Akane's heart, but the medical staff had managed to get her heartbeat back on track. Akane's diaphragm had completely failed, forcing them to connect her lungs to a pump, and most of her internal organs were barely working. It was time to put her in. They rolled Akane over to the Regeneration Tank. Since human technology did not have command over gravity to the extent of the Protoss, they had built the tank so that Akane would lie down in it. Picking her up, they gently placed her into the tank. The green fluid turned a dull brown as it mixed with the blood in the bandages. Every few moments, bubbles from the tube in Akane's throat would rise to the surface. Closing the tank as much as they could with all the wires and tubes in the way, they stepped back and the head doctor nodded to Ka'Dalanis. Ka'Dalanis activated the Regeneration Tank. The regeneration fluid brightened as astral energy flowed from the improvised power pylon into the Regeneration Crystal Matrix. Ka'Dalanis sat back and intently watched Akane's life signs.  
  
Both Ranma and Genma stood as Ka'Dalanis stepped out of the room. She paused for a moment before making her announcement. For the two Saotome's, it was the wait of a lifetime. [She will live,] the tired Healer announced. "YES!" crowed both Ranma and Genma together. Genma ran out of the room to find Nodoka and tell her the good news. Ranma fell to his knees and bowed low, his forehead pressed to the ground. "Thank you for saving her life! We owe you a debt we can never repay." Ka'Dalanis reached down and pulled the young man to his feet. [Oh, stop that nonsense. I did nothing more than fulfill my debt to her. You owe me nothing.] "But-" He stopped as she motioned him to silence. [You owe me nothing. I owe a debt to Akane that can never be repaid. I took her life from her, by turning her into Phoenix. The debt is mine.] Ka'Dalanis looked back at the doors leading to the room where Akane rested. [Even were I not compelled by my conscience, I would be compelled by love, for she has become the daughter I never had.] Ranma sat back down in his chair, and Ka'Dalanis sat beside him on the floor. That was one thing she missed! Some good, large, padded chairs! She would have to see if General Moroto would be willing to commission one for her. "Do you have any family?" ask Ranma. Ka'Dalanis shook her head. [No, the Zerg killed most of my family when they invaded Shakuras, the homeworld of the Dark Templar. I was young when that happened, barely grown beyond childhood.] [It was my thirst for vengeance that drove me to join the Dark Templar. When I became a Dark Templar I renounced my family name, knowing that the souls of my family would disapprove of my quest. Weariness of war drove me from their ranks. I became a Healer, and took back my name. It was because of love that I abandoned my people to help Akane return to hers. I wonder if this time I should renounce my name again or keep it? Would the souls of family disapprove of my betrayal of my people or would they understand the feelings in my heart?] "What's your family name?" [It's Ka'Dalanis Jor-Ya'Leth. It roughly translates to 'Ka'Dalanis of the Family of Ya'Leth.' Ya'Leth was the Executor who founded our clan.] "And Akane's the only 'family' you have?" [Yes.] "Why didn't you, you know, have kids or something?" [The energies of the cold void that the Dark Templar draw from make us sterile. It was one of the many reasons the Conclave persecuted the Dark Templar over the millennia. I can no longer have children.] "So.you're all alone, then?" Ka'Dalanis seemed to wilt slightly. [Yes.] Her mind-voice was laden with regret. "Well, if you want, I think I'd be great if Nabiki and Akane adopted you." [Adopted? Me?] Ka'Dalanis stared at him in confusion. "Yeah. I mean, their mom's been dead for a long time, and you seem to be sort of a surrogate mom to Akane. I'm sure Nabiki wouldn't mind, especially after all you've done for her sister." Ka'Dalanis stared at the wall opposite them, but did not really see it. [So I would be Ka'Dalanis Jor-Tendo?] She thought about it for several long moments. [I think.I think I'd like that very much, Ranma. Thank you.]  
  
General Moroto looked up from his computer as Ka'Dalanis walked into his office. "Healer!" he exclaimed. "It's good to see you. It's been awhile. How are you?" His face broke out into a smile as she stared at the strange object in front of his desk. It looked like someone had taken a giant egg and cut it open, leaving only the bottom and one side remaining. Set inside was fabric, when pushed, felt like it was filled with gel. "I see you've notice your present." He motioned for her to sit. Ka'Dalanis sat carefully, afraid the chair was going to break. The gel filled chair molded to her body. What a relief! Finally, after weeks of sitting on floors, tables, anything but a nice padded chair, she could relax in something like this. "I see you approve." [Yes! Thank you. You are too kind.] "Are you kidding? If these reports I've received are correct, you've managed to revolutionize not only modern medicine, but our fledgling understanding of Protoss power systems." He thought Ka'Dalanis would be happy, but instead her expression turned grim. "You disagree?" [Well, no.but.I just feel so frustrated!] "How so?" [You talk about how advanced the technology is, but I feel like I'm working with tools of stone! I don't have any of the things I'm accustomed to. No protein baths, nanite cellular reconstruction, I can't even do a simple neural pathway realignment! I have all this knowledge, but not the tools to use them!] Ka'Dalanis's sank further back into her chair, her anger fading quickly. [I'm sorry. I'm just.frustrated. I wish I could do more for Akane. Instead, all I can do is just sit and wait.] "How is she doing?" [As well as can be expected. It's been a week, and she is responding well, if slowly. That is to be expected, though, due to the inadequacy of the equipment. It will be several months before she can be removed from the tank. Even then, she will never be the same. The amount of damage combined with poor facilities.she may never be in any sort of condition to walk, much less fight, ever again. I wonder if it would have been kinder to let her die.] The General's expression was one of shock. [Oh, don't give me that look. A Healer must know when to heal a hurt and when hurting is part of healing. Sometimes, death is the best healing a Healer can offer.] There was a long pause. Finally, Ka'Dalanis continued. [I hear the engineers are hoping to build a more efficient PCU, now that they know how to create a proper astral power field. What gave them the idea that they had to rotate the crystal? Even your species knows that if you vibrate a crystal, you get power.] "Uh.I'm sorry, but our experiments are classified. We appreciate your help, though." [Of course,] replied Ka'Dalanis, wryly. General Moroto gave her a knowing grin. "Yes, well, moving right along. I didn't call you just to show you your chair, or ask about Akane, though I am interested. Actually, I need your help. We have two patients that have been comatose for about a month. One has no brain activity, and the other's brain-wave readings are off the charts. I don't really understand it myself, but I was wondering if you could take a look at them." Ka'Dalanis's face clearly expressed her feeling of resignation. [Is it absolutely necessary?] she asked somewhat plaintively. [I haven't had a good rest in days.] "I'm sorry. I wouldn't press except, we can't think of anything we can do." [What is the nature of the illness?] "It's.somewhat hard to explain. The problem is psionic in nature, and as you know, our knowledge of psionics is vastly inferior to yours." [True.] Ka'Dalanis said thoughtfully. After a few moments, with a pang of regret at having to get out of her chair, she stood. [Very well. I will see what I can do.]  
  
"This is part one of our problem." The doors to Jessica Johnson's room opened, and General Moroto, Ka'Dalanis, and Doctor Horato entered. Lying on a bed, covered with wires connected to monitors and tubes giving the life-giving nutrients needed to stay alive, was Jes. Her face was pale, and her brown hair unkempt on the white pillow. The antiseptic smell of the recently cleaned room caused the humans to wrinkle their noses. [She's been here for some time, hasn't she?] ask Ka'Dalanis as she examined the comatose woman. She tapped various nerve centers, eliciting quick jerking movements. So messages could be sent along the nerves, at least to the muscles. Looking at the monitors, she focused on one with several lines moving horizontally across the screen. [This is her brain activity, yes?] Doctor Horato nodded. Ka'Dalanis repressed a shudder. Reading the electronic activity generated by the brain instead of simply doing a synapse fire count, how horribly primitive! She noted that there was almost no brain activity, except in her brain stem. [How long has her readings been this inactive?] Doctor Horato nervously fingered his collar. "Uh." he glanced over at the General for reassurance, and Moroto nodded slightly. "Since the.incident." Ka'Dalanis turned back to them, one eye ridge raised questioningly. [Incident?] General Moroto answered. "When Akane had her psychic seizure, Jes was mindlinked with another person, attempting to more rapidly train her in psionics." [Mindlink?] Ka'Dalanis stared at the two humans. [That is very dangerous! The least disturbance in the astral plane can disrupt the link. We Protoss by our mere presence would cause a disruption because of our psionic abilities.] "Yes, well, you can imagine what happened when Akane's psychic shock wave hit them." Ka'Dalanis's eyes widened. [By Adun! The damage.] Ka'Dalanis turned to Jes and put her fingers on Jes's head. She then closed her eyes and probed lightly into Jes's mind. After maybe ten seconds, Ka'Dalanis returned to herself. [She is not simply in a coma! She has no mind!] She turned to the two men. [Was her mind wiped clean?] "We don't think so," replied Doctor Horato. [Then where is it?] General Moroto motioned her to follow. "That brings us to part two of the problem. If you'll follow me." The trio left the room and went to a door across the hall. Even before they entered, Ka'Dalanis could feel.something, a presence. It felt familiar, but she could not quite place it. "Here is our second patient," announced the General as they entered. Inside the room, connected to a similar series of tubes and monitors lay Kasumi. They only difference between her and Jes, aside from her biosuit, was her brain activity monitor. All the lines were going wild. The readings spiked and flattened at unpredictable intervals, and even the experts could not make any sense of them. Ka'Dalanis, however, ignored the screen in favor of the more obvious physical and psionic differences. [Tari Khala!] she exclaimed. The presence she felt was coming from the girl! And the suit! What was it? Ka'Dalanis had never seen anything like it. She pushed tentatively against the suit and it hardened, protecting its host against the intrusion. [Amazing! I wish I had brought my medical scanner. What can the suit do? And her presence! The astral plane is thick with it! What is she? Some sort of new infestation?] "She's not an infestation. Her DNA is clean," replied Doctor Horato. "We think she is a human that can control the Zerg." Ka'Dalanis looked up at the two humans in surprise. [Control the Zerg? How?] "She's been a captive of the Zerg for several years. We think her mind adapted and learned how to control Zerg like an Overlord or a Cerebrate. Unfortunately, she's had no training, so her powers were unfocused. We were trying to train her when Akane's psychic shock wave hit them. Our telepaths think that she ripped Jes's mind out of her body and drew it into hers. We want to separate the two, but we don't know how." Ka'Dalanis turned and looked down at Kasumi. Weighing the dangers, Ka'Dalanis touched Kasumi's forehead and probed into her mind. Ka'Dalanis looked in awe at the mind before her. Minds, she corrected to herself. It looked like a sphere of light twisted together, suspended in darkness. Half was red, and the other half was blue, one shape, yet separate. Ka'Dalanis could tell that the red presence was the host mind. It was larger than the blue side, as though the red was slowly absorbing the blue. Lightning flashed out from both sides, probes searching. Before Ka'Dalanis could think of anything to do, a blue fork lashed out and attached itself to her. Along with it was a babble of confused, frightened, desperate thought. [Trapped.Pain!.Lost.Darryl.Help me!.Where are you.Need you.] As Ka'Dalanis tried to deal with this frightened presence, a red bolt struck her. [Father!.Lost.Akane.Nabiki.Where.Mother?.Is that you?.Mother, help me! I'm so frightened!.Someone's here.Make them go away.Mother please!.I'm scared.] With great effort, Ka'Dalanis managed to break away from the two minds in Kasumi's body. Shaking herself, she straightened. This woman knew Akane and Nabiki, she thought. She looks familiar. Where have I seen her before? After thinking for several moments, she remembered. Ka'Dalanis had not seen her, but a picture of her. At the Tendo family shrine! There were even facial similarities between the three sisters that Ka'Dalanis could see. She turned to the two men who were waiting for the results of her probe. [What is her name?] Both the General and Doctor Horato had not expected this. "What?" asked the Doctor, confused. [Her name. What is her name?] "Uh.er." the Doctor began to sweat. He glanced over at the General, who was staring back at Ka'Dalanis, his expression stony. [It's Kasumi, isn't it? Isn't it?] Silence. [I knew it! She's been here for what, a month? And you haven't told Nabiki. Why?] "They think she's dead. We thought it was better not to let them know, than get their hopes up in case she died-" [By the Great Council of Aiur, don't try to lie to me! You wanted a tame little weapon for yourself, didn't you? Didn't you?! Just like Halos wanted Akane!] "Ka'Dalanis," started General Moroto, "This isn't the time-" [Then when is 'the time'? That idiot Halos never thought it was 'the time'. It wasn't until I took things into my own hands that 'the time' became now.] She turned away from them in disgust. [I thought you were different but, deep down, you're no different than Halos.] Silence. Finally, General Moroto spoke up. "Healer, regardless of what you think of us, we need Kasumi. We need her to win the war against the Zerg, but we don't know what to do. We need your help. She needs your help." Ka'Dalanis turned back to them. [You realize I won't stay silent about this. I'm going to tell Nabiki about her sister, and don't try to 'order' me not to. I'd defy you. I did it with Halos, I can do it with you.] General Moroto sighed. "As you wish. This secret isn't worth losing the war. Now: can you help her?" [I'm not sure. I think I know what's happened, and I think I know how to help her, but I don't think I can do it.] "Then who can?" [My people. The Templar might be able to help. Their mental powers and knowledge exceed my own. The question is, how do we get them to help?] "Yes, we're not exactly on their good side right now, are we?" said Doctor Horato. General Moroto shrugged. "What have we got to lose by asking?"  
  
General Moroto was surprised when Praetor Halos agreed to talk to him immediately. He watched as Halos's image solidified on the viewscreen in his office. Standing on his right was his advisor, the Judicator Raetor. Halos was seated in a chair in what appeared to be his own office. "Praetor, I'm glad you are willing to talk. I feared that, given what has happened in the past would damage relations. Of course, I should not have doubted the maturity of an elder race like the Protoss. I-" "Enough with the flattery," interrupted Halos. The General found it strange hearing an audible voice from the Protoss. Of course, the Protoss were transmitting signals that the human's own receivers, unable to handle telepathic communications, could use. "I'm assuming that you wish to discuss the return of Phoenix and the traitor Ka'Dalanis since, of course, our race is superior to yours, and you wish to have a positive relationship with us." "Actually, no. I had no intention of talking to you about Akane. We have-" "What?! You dare speak to us without attempting to right the wrong done to us? You feigned ignorance when we first contacted you after the betrayal by Ka'Dalanis did not fool us. We cut contact, hoping that you would be moved by fear into contacting us again. After all, we are, as you admit yourself, a superior race. *Phoenix* is our property, stolen by Ka'Dalanis. Unless you return both to us, no further dialog is possible." General Moroto maintained a tight reign on his temper. "Praetor, please! We have a way to defeat the Zerg!" "And I should believe you? Perhaps a show of good will is needed. Like the return of Phoenix-" "Praetor, *Akane* isn't the issue. We have a way to defeat the Zerg, but we need your help." "I agree. Akane is not the issue, but *Phoenix* is! I want her and the traitor returned to us or-" Halos stopped as the Judicator leaned down. General Moroto ground his teeth in frustration and waited as the two conversed. Halos's face wrinkled into an expression of distaste. "Very well," he said with extreme reluctance. "What is this 'way to defeat the Zerg,' that you have mysteriously conjured up?" "We have someone that can control the Zerg." Halos's laughter echoed though the speakers. "You expect me to believe that? If you have this person, then why haven't you used him yet?" "She's been injured. It's a psionic injury, and we don't know how to cure her. Ka'Dalanis said that the Templar might be able to help." "So, you wish to have the services of our valuable Templar? And how did you think to pay for such services?" Patience Hikaru, he thought to himself. "Actually, that's not the end. We have several martial artists of supreme skill who are injured. If you would consider giving us access to your medical facilities, they could be healed in days, instead of the weeks or months it could normally take to heal. With their help, I think we could defeat the Zerg on this planet." Halos's eyes were narrow as he gazed at the General with extreme suspicion. "So let me make sure I fully understand your proposal. You wish for me to let several of your most powerful warriors into my fortress, along with a powerful telepath which *may* be able to control the Zerg? I think not. It is nothing more than a plot to defeat us and take our technology for your own. You've received a taste of it from Ka'Dalanis, and now you hunger for such morsels. I have seen it in many inferior races. You are jealous of our superiority, and you will stop at nothing to obtain our secrets." "Praetor! Everything I've said is the absolute truth! Send someone to verify what I'm saying-" "Are you mad? You think I would trust my warriors to you? Maybe this telepath doesn't control Zerg. Maybe she controls Protoss instead? Maybe that is how you subverted Ka'Dalanis. No. I shall have nothing to do with you." Raetor leaned down again, but Halos waved him off. "No! I have made my decision! Sit there, General, and know that when next we meet, one of us will not survive the meeting." The screen flickered and went dark. General Moroto slammed a fist against his desk. "Damn him!"  
  
Raetor sat at his console in his quarters. A way to control the Zerg? Was it possible? Were the humans lying? Yes, they must have been lying. Control the Zerg? Impossible! But what if they could? said a voice in his mind. What if they could? They could usurp Kerrigan, use the Zerg to their own purposes. Raetor shuddered. Could his people afford not to investigate? If the humans managed to take control of the Zerg, and the Protoss were their enemies.Raetor shuddered again. And that fool Halos would not even consider the possibility. His wounded pride had made him more and more defensive, more and more arrogant. He was impossible to guide! Halos's blindness would kill everyone, eventually. Making a decision, Raetor activated his console. [Put me through to Judicator Wenella. Yes, the advisor to Executor Treyvis. I have a very important message for her.]  
  
The doors to the elevator opened and Nabiki and Ka'Dalanis stepped out. Nabiki looked around at the hospital staff, then back up at the Healer. Ka'Dalanis gazed back reassuringly. Nabiki had suffered much from her own emotional turmoil. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she looked like she had lost weight. Nabiki had never been very big to begin with. Ka'Dalanis hoped that this visit would help. "Is this where they're keeping Akane?" Ka'Dalanis shook her head. [No, there's someone else I want you to see.] "Who?" [You'll see. Come.] Ka'Dalanis led her to the door of the room where Kasumi was. Nabiki stopped just before entering. [What is it?] "I feel.something. Like a weight on my shoulders." [Yes. I feel it too. It's all right.] Ka'Dalanis motioned for her to enter. [Go on.] Nabiki entered. "I don't understand. If Akane's not-" Nabiki gasped as she saw who the occupant of the room was. Ka'Dalanis watched as the blood drained from Nabiki's face. What a fascinating biological reaction! Ka'Dalanis shook her head, breaking out of her reverie. I must be very tired to focus on things like that, she thought to herself. Nabiki took a few faltering steps forward. Reaching out, she touched her sister with shaking hands, feeling the slickness of the biosuit encasing her. Moving up, she took Kasumi's exposed hand in her own. Forcing her eyes upward she focused on Kasumi's face. The eyes were closed, the face was pale and her breathing was shallow. Wrenching her eyes away, she stared at Ka'Dalanis. "I-is she.is she my.sister?" Nabiki asked. Her voice was full of both a desperate hope and a barely contained horror. [Yes.] Ka'Dalanis came up behind the young martial artist. [She is your sister, Kasumi.] Tears filled Nabiki's eyes. She turned back to her sister and gazed at her peaceful face. "How?" she whispered. [We believe the Zerg captured her when they invaded this planet. Instead of turning her into an infestation, they used her DNA to develop the new strain of super soldiers that you encountered. When you attacked the Zerg base last month, she managed to escape.] Nabiki slid down along Kasumi's body. "Not an infestation? But this.this." Nabiki waved a hand over Kasumi's biosuit. [She controls it, like she can control the Zerg. General Moroto wants to use her to wrest control of the Zerg from Kerrigan.] Nabiki leaned down, close to Kasumi's face. "Kasumi?" she whispered. "Kasumi, can you hear me?" Nabiki shook Kasumi's shoulder lightly. "Kasumi?" Tears slid down Nabiki's cheeks and fell onto Kasumi's shoulder. Nabiki watched as the suit absorbed the moisture of the tears. "Kasumi-" Nabiki's voice broke and her shoulders began to shake with her silent sobs. [She cannot hear you. Her mind is lost deep within itself.] "Wh-what h-h-happened?" Ka'Dalanis explained what General Moroto had told her about Kasumi's capture, and subsequent attempt at training, and the end result. "Can she be cured?" [I don't know.] Again, Ka'Dalanis was lost in Nabiki's expression as it slowly crumpled from hope to dispair. "Oh, Kasumi!" cried Nabiki. She wrapped her arms around her comatose sister and wept her pain into Kasumi's unfeeling shoulder.  
  
End Chapter 13 


	15. Comeback

Chapter 14: Comeback  
  
Ryoga, wearing his new X-Com uniform and the three decorations he had earned defeating the Zerg a little over a month ago, sat in a waiting room near one of the several concealed landing pads. The room was empty. Ranma had been here for a while, but he left when they announced they were getting ready to move Akane. Ranma wanted to be there when they did. Ryoga did too, but he was just too bloody tired. He did not understand why, and neither did anyone else. Ever since his attempted suicide, Ryoga was unable to regain his old strength and endurance. Right now, his strength was about the same as a normal person. He could not even defeat Nabiki in his condition, much less Ranma. Ryoga leaned back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. He felt like he had been up for two days even though he had slept over ten hours the night before. What was wrong? He felt like he wanted to sleep some more. Rygoa started awake as the door to the room opened. "Ranma-" Ryoga stopped when he noticed it was not Ranma walking through the door. "Hey there, sugar," said Ukyo brightly. She wore a standard issue X- Com uniform that did nothing to flatter her figure, not that that bothered Ukyo in the slightest. She still wore her bandoleer of mini-spatulas and her large battle spatula. Limping across the room, she made her way to the eternal lost boy, and sat down on another chair. Wincing with pain, she straightened her left leg and then slumped back into the chair with a sigh of relief. "Ukyo!" Ryoga could not keep himself from staring. "Where did you come from?" "The hospital." She began massaging the leg. "Where do you think?" "What are you doing here?" "I'm coming along for the ride. Can't you figure anything out for yourself?" "Hey, I'm not stupid, you know," he said indignantly. "I'm still reserving judgment on that one, sugar." They stared at each other for a moment then broke into peals of laughter. Eventually, they settled down and silence filled the room. "It's great to see you again, Ukyo," said Ryoga, breaking the silence. "Same here, Ryoga. Say, you look pretty good in the uniform." She gave him a quick once over. "They made you a Captain, huh? Same here. Did you sign up?" Ryoga tried to make sense of the jumble of rank insignias, but quickly gave up. "It's more like I was drafted. Not that it matters. I'll just get lost anyway. What's with the leg?" Ukyo grimaced. "It was an allergic reaction to the venom in the Hydralisk spines. The docs said that it inhibited my healing, and now I've got a big scar from a Zergling claw." "Ouch. That must have hurt." "You got that right. How about you? How're you doing?" "I'm okay. Tired, though. I can't seem to get enough energy. Nabiki could beat me up right now." Ukyo laughed. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." "Hey, shut up! It's not funny! It's been over a month, and no one knows why. Even the Protoss's scanners couldn't figure it out." Ryoga fell back into his chair. "What if I'm like this for the rest of my life? What'll I do? If I can't do martial arts, then." "That'd be horrible," replied Ukyo. "Hey, I've got an idea. You could work for me in my restaurant.when I get it rebuilt, that is." "Work as a waiter? I don't know." "You don't have to accept now. We can talk about it later." "What about Tsubasa? Ranma told me that you and he were working together." Ukyo's face clouded over with grief. "He.he disappeared when the Zerg attacked Japan: North. I hope he managed to infiltrate himself in with the Zerg and escape, but it's been so long.I don't know if he survived. Ranma told me about Nabiki destroying the Zerg with a nuke, and I'm afraid that.that Tsubasa." Ukyo choked back a sob. "Ukyo, I'm.I'm sorry." It seemed such an inadequate thing to say. "That's okay. I'm still.dealing with it." "Ukyo." Ryoga put one hand on her shoulder, trying to console her. At that moment, Ranma opened the door and stuck his head inside. "Okay, you two, time to-" Ranma stopped as the two pulled away from each other, their faces blushing red. "Uhhh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" "Of course not, Ran-chan," replied Ukyo, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Uh, good. Anyway, it's time to go." The two got up and left the room, following Ranma to the landing pad.  
  
Six days. It had been six days since Halos had spoken with the humans, and they still had yet to respond to his demands. Well, he could wait. He was over four hundred years old. What were a few weeks to him? He had spent his time divided between the base defenses and small punitive strikes against the Zerg encampment to the east. Using the raids as bait, he hoped to draw the Zerg out into the open where he could raze their forces with his powerful troops. He knew that Raetor disapproved of his decision about the humans, but the usually vocal Judicator had been silent on the matter. It seemed to Halos that Raetor had finally learned his place, unlike that upstart Healer, Ka'Dalanis. What had possessed her to defect? It was unheard of! Protoss defecting? Halos shook his head. On reflection, he could believe it, even if he could not understand. Ka'Dalanis was one of the.Protoss, if he could call them that, from Shakuras. While the two peoples had become united in their quest to destroy the Overmind, old prejudices ran deep. By Halos's view of things, the Dark Templar had been traitors to the Khala's Light by embracing the powers of the cold void. Ergo, all Dark Templar were inherently traitors. It was one of the reasons he allowed no Dark Templar in his forces. It also caused.problems between himself and the Executor. A telepathic signal from his view screen caused Halos to look up from the bureaucratic red tape that cluttered his desk. Activating the screen, he watched as the face of a scan-technician appeared. [Praetor Halos, scans have detected several Protoss shuttles being escorted by a squadron of Scout fighters from the south east heading toward us. Passcode checks have verified their identity. They are our shuttles.] [Excellent! What is their condition? Do they require repairs?] [No, sir. They report that they are in perfect condition. They have also sent us a list of supplies that they are bringing.] Halos's eye ridges rose in surprise. They managed to run the human's blockade and sustained no damage? Even if an Arbiter cloaked them, the Arbiter was usually severely damaged in the crossing. Could they be human spies? How would they have the passcodes? [Are you sure they are ours?] [Yes Praetor. The passcodes have been confirmed. And Praetor.] The scan-tech hesitated. [What is it?] [Sir, I have been informed that the Executor is on one of the shuttles.] Halos's eyes widened and he stared at the scan-tech in disbelief. [THE Executor? Executor Treyvis?] [Yes Praetor.] Halos sat back staring around the room, yet seeing nothing. Executor Treyvis, here? Why? Why would he risk the journey? Shaking himself out of his amazement, he thanked the scan-tech, then called in Raetor. [Raetor! The Executor is coming here! We must get the troops ready for inspection. Standard order, except I need people to help with the organization of the supplies they are bringing. Move Raetor, we don't have much time!]  
  
Rank upon rank of gleaming Protoss Zealots stood at rigid attention around the landing pad. Their armor shone in the bright sunlight of the late morning. The air was thick with the smell of ozone given off by their force fields. In front, Praetor Halos paced back and forth. Judicator Raetor stood a few steps behind the agitated Halos. Halos was worried. Why would Executor Treyvis come all the way from Europe to Japan? Why would he risk the journey? What was his purpose? Was it about the destruction of the Zerg base? Or the traitor Ka'Dalanis? Or maybe Phoenix? Halos stared up into the sky, wishing he could see the shuttles approaching. Shaking his head, he continued pacing. Through all of this, Raetor remained silent. Several minutes later, the message came in. The shuttles were beginning their final approach. Down from the bright blue sky came six shuttles, their gold armor plating reflecting the light of the sun off their hulls. The multicolored shimmering of their force fields were barely visible, and the thrum of their drive systems was unmistakable. Surrounding them was an escort of twelve Scout fighters. Landing skids folded down from the shuttles undersides as they began the landing sequence. The Scouts hovered over the group, maintaining an altitude of about one thousand feet. As the shuttles finished landing, blue-white energy storms appeared in front of the three lead shuttles. The Zealots began a ritual chant. [We, the sons of Aiur, give homage to the great Executor Treyvis, who through the grace of the Khala's Light-] The chant dissolved into chaos as they saw what emerged from the energy storms. One contained four Elite Zealots. The second contained four Dark Templar. Their purple robes flowed around them, shifting in color and texture, making them hard to see. From the last storm stepped Executor Treyvis and his Judicator advisor. She wore the blue robes of a Judicator, and the Executor was clad in the armor of a High Templar. As he walked, the assembled Protoss could almost see the astral after-image his presence created. They were in awe of their commander, but what caused the mental din was what followed them. Behind the Executor and Judicator was a Dark Archon. Created by the merging of two Dark Templar, their creation had been outlawed centuries ago. It was not until the death of the Overmind and the reign of the Queen of Blades that the stricture against Dark Archons had been lifted. It towered above the Executor, surrounded by a field of astral energy that glowed a dark crimson. The field concealed its legs, and it seemed to float across the ground. It's eyes were a bright orange, and they seemed to be distracted, as though they were looking at a world different than the one everyone else saw. Halos was rooted to the spot, both in awe and fear. Dark Templar and a Dark Archon? Why would the Executor bring a Dark Archon? While not warriors in the strictest sense, their mental powers were unmatched in the known universe. Through their mental powers they could render dozens of enemy troops unconscious for a time, or, with enough effort, they could even wrest control of Zerg from Kerrigan's mental grip. The Executor's Zealots and Dark Templar created an honor guard around the Executor and his entourage. They walked forward as one. Halos also stepped forward to meet them. When they met, Halos and Raetor bowed deeply. [En Taro Adun, Executor,] said Halos placing his fist to his chest. Executor Treyvis inclined his head slightly. [En Taro Adun, Praetor.] [Your presence here greatly honors us.] [Yes,] replied the Executor. Treyvis looked around at the assembled warriors. [May the Khala's light be on this place, and may the wisdom of Khas, be with you, Praetor.] Externally, Halos nodded his thanks, while internally he seethed. How dare he invoke the name of the founder of the way of the Khala while in the presence of this profane creature! [Come, let us go to your office, Praetor,] said Treyvis. [There are many things I wish to discuss.] Halos felt his face pale. [What about the inspection?] [When there is time for inspections, then I will inspect them. For now, however, time is of the essence.] Turning to Raetor he said, [Judicator, dismiss the troops and assemble a detail to unload the supplies from the other three shuttles. Praetor, come with me.]  
  
The door to Halos's office hissed open, and Treyvis walked in, followed by his Judicator, the Dark Archon and Halos. Halos motioned to three chairs. [Please, sit and be.] The Executor sat in Halos's chair behind the desk. The Judicator took her place at his right, and the Dark Archon sat another chair in front of the desk, forcing Halos to sit beside the Dark Archon. Halos did not like the implications of Treyvis sitting behind his own desk. [I apologize Halos. I have not introduced my companions.] He motioned first to Judicator behind him, the to the Dark Archon. [This is Judicator Wenella, and that is Varnor.] Halos nodded to each of them. He could feel his skin crawl as the wispy tendrils of Varnor's aura brushed against him. [Executor, why-] [Praetor, you are a person of puzzling contradictions. On the surface you seem to hold a brilliant mind and excellent command ability, and yet you also have performed some of the worst mistakes a Praetor can make. Your performance as a Guard Commander on Altair VI was both unpredictable and inspired. But I promote you to a Praetor and charge you with removing the Zerg infestation from this island, and you fail.] Halos began to protest, but Treyvis held up a hand had Halos became silent. [Not that you were without victories. You successfully managed to destroy one of the Zerg fortresses. The losses would have been relatively light, but you could not have anticipated the strange psychic weapon the humans used against the Zerg during their attack. And the creation of Phoenix was a masterful idea. Your enthusiasm for the project persuaded me to approve of the project even against Ka'Dalanis's misgivings and Wenella's advice. Phoenix's initial battle reports showed her to have great promise. [And yet, what was the end result of all this hard work? Ka'Dalanis, one of the best xenobiologists on this planet defects, taking Phoenix with them. Why? Because she was be used improperly, and because you were unwilling to listen to the knowledge of those who knew better than you. Then, when the Terrans contacted you with news that they had a weapon to fight the Zerg with, but needed our help, you refuse to even consider the idea. They were willing to give you almost any terms in order to gain your help. Did that not tell you anything?] Up until now, Treyvis had managed to remain calm, but as he went through Halos's list of mistakes, his eye began to flash brightly with anger. [Humans are nearly as prideful a species as we are, and yet, in your blindness, you ignore them when they plead for our help! What of the Dae'Hul? Are we not Stewards of this world and its people?] [Executor.I.] [Yes, you. Exactly you and no one else!] Treyvis jumped to his feet and glared at Halos who now sat cowering in his chair. [I am demoting you to Guard Commander. I will be in charge here until I can find a suitable replacement. Judicator Raetor is being reassigned. You, Commander, are dismissed.] [You can't do this!] protested Halos, also rising to his feet. [I rightfully gained this command, and I will not let you-] Suddenly, Varnor arose from his seat and stared down at the rebellious Commander. His eyes flared a bright orange. Halos cringed away from the massive creature, terrified. [Leave, Commander,] declared Treyvis, his mind-voice a deadly quiet whisper. [Now!] Halo's shoulders slumped in defeat. Getting up, he left the room. [What now, Treyvis?] asked Wenella. [Now we see if the humans can deliver as promised.] Activating the comm., Treyvis contacted the communications center. [This is Executor Treyvis. Transmit the following code: Alpha-Phoenix-3-Gamma-Templar. When the X-Com ships appear, allow them to land.] Turning to Varnor, he said, [Do you think it can be done?] Varnor turned his head towards Treyvis. His brow furrowed, as through just now seeing the Executor. When Varnor answered, the voices of the multitude spoke. [We shall see.]  
  
"All right, everyone," said General Moroto over the radio. "We're almost at the Protoss base. No one is to make any sudden moves. We don't want to provoke anyone into doing something we'll regret later." [He need not be so worried,] said Ka'Dalanis to the others in the shuttle with her. [The Executor gave us safe passage. No one will dare defy him.] Ka'Dalanis bent over Akane, who was in a Protoss stasis cell that had been delivered by servants of the Executor. Beside Akane, lying in their own beds were Kasumi and Jessica. Both were still comatose. "He sounds pretty nasty," replied Ranma, who sat beside Nabiki. Across from them sat Darryl, who nodded in agreement. [He is not evil, just.powerful.] "In what way?" asked Darryl. [He was the Executor that defied the Great Conclave and joined the High Templar Tassadar in his quest to free the Dark Templar from the world of Char. Tassadar eventually destroyed the Overmind by combining the powers of both the Khala's Light and cold void. He died doing so.] She was silent for a moment. [It is rumored that the Executor learned many things from Tassadar before he died. Plus Treyvis has both the favor of the remaining warriors of Aiur and the Dark Templar on Shakuras. He is probably the most influential and powerful Executor in the Protoss Empire.] "Boy, it's a good thing we didn't bring Pops on this trip," said Ranma wryly. "You know how he is around authority." "Yeah," replied Nabiki. "Like father, like son." "Hey!"  
  
Treyvis, Wenella, and Varnor, along with their honor guard watched as the three X-Com shuttles came in to land. Treyvis squinted his eyes as air blown from the vertical jets of the craft blew dust and debris around the landing pad. He watched as large vehicle elevators lowered from the belly of the shuttles and several humans emerged. From one came General Moroto, his aid Lieutenant Harper, Ryoga, and Ukyo, along with four other scientists and doctors. The second contained Ka'Dalanis, Akane in her stasis tube, Kasumi and Jessica on their gurneys, with Darryl, Ranma, and Nabiki beside them. The last held eight marines, an honor guard for the X-Com representatives. Before the Executor could step forward and greet them, Ka'Dalanis led Akane, Ranma, Ukyo, Ryoga and two of the doctors towards the Nexus, where Regeneration Tanks was awaiting them. One of Treyvis's eye-ridges rose as he watched the Healer and Ranma leave with their patient. Beside him, Wenella shook her head ruefully. [Healers,] she said to him privately. [They never change.] [So it would seem,] he replied, turning back to watch the rest of the human delegation form up and approach. [There is something.] started Varnor, his eyes lingering on Ka'Dalanis. The Executor's eyes furrowed. [What do you mean?] [I am.unsure. Something in her.calls to me.] Treyvis turned his attention to the humans. [We can worry about that later.] As the humans approached, the three could feel a heavy presence settle over them. It suddenly felt like they were trying to move through water, so thick was the feeling. [Tari Khala.!] whispered Varnor in amazement. At the head of the delegation was General Moroto, followed closely by Lieutenant Harper. After that was Kasumi and Jessica, each being pushed along by the two remaining doctors and Darryl and Nabiki. All around them were marines, who formed an escort for the party. The group stopped several feet from the Executor and his party. General Moroto and the rest of the military personnel saluted. "I am General Hikaru Moroto and I bring greetings from the United Earth Government and the X-Com defense force. With me is my aide, Lieutenant Deanna Harper. Captains Nabiki Saotome and Darryl Johnson, and finally Doctor Ibisha Yoshiro, our expert in Protoss biology, and Captain Harper Collins, our current head of Special Operations." Treyvis put one fist to his breast, as did his companions. [En Taro Adun, General. I am Executor Treyvis. This is my advisor, Judicator Wenella and Varnor, who is what we call a 'Dark Archon'. I, also, bring greetings from the Protoss people.] General Moroto barely restrained himself from staring at the Dark Archon before him. What was it? Where did they come from? So far Intelligence had no information about any such creatures in the Protoss army. Moroto knew it would be a long debriefing session when they returned to base. Treyvis's eye flickered over to the two humans on the gurneys. [These are the two you told us about?] "Yes, they are." Treyvis and Varnor moved over to Kasumi and Jessica. Dr. Yoshiro tried to explain what the problem was, but Wenella waved them away. Treyvis began to examine Jessica, but Varnor did not even spare a glance in her direction. All his attention was on Kasumi. Varnor's hand moved down until it was just above Kasumi's forehead. He closed his eyes. Kasumi's body began to twitch. Her head shook and a grimace came to her features. The crimson aura around Varnor flared brightly, and Kasumi's eyes and mouth opened. Her scream was a silent one, but the pain and horror she felt were blasted out onto the astral plane, and both Nabiki and Henry groaned and clutched their heads, while Treyvis and Wenella winced. A single blue tendril of energy came out of Kasumi's forehead and stopped in Varnor's palm. Suddenly, the biosuit surrounding Kasumi's body went wild. Spikes and spines formed all around her body, some two or three feet long, blindly stabbing out at the source of the pain to its host. One spike lashed out at the Dark Archon, but was halted by Varnor's crimson aura. Varnor pulled his hand away and the tendril of energy sank back into Kasumi's head. After a few moments, Kasumi's biosuit calmed and returned to its normal state. Varnor looked up at Treyvis, his expression grave. [This will be.difficult.]  
  
Ka'Dalanis sat back, trying to relax after the several moments of tension she had experienced transferring Akane from the stasis cell to the Regeneration Tank. The transfer had caused Akane's life signs to fluctuate wildly, and she and another Healer had worked frantically to stabilize her. Ka'Dalanis turned to the other Healer to express her thanks. [Thank you Healer.] She trailed off not knowing the Healer's name. [Pranala, Healer.] Ka'Dalanis's eye ridges rose in surprise. [Pranala? I've read your record, and you're just a field Healer. What are you doing here?] Pranala's blue-white cheeks flushed a dark purple at the 'just a field Healer' remark. [Evidently, the Executor thought I would be of assistance to you in caring for your patients,] she replied stiffly. [And if you've read my file, then it must have been some time ago. I've started my teachings in xeno-cellular biology and nano-restructuring.] [Really?] Perhaps Halos had been using some forethought and I was being the impulsive one, Ka'Dalanis thought to her self. [Yes. Now, I believe that there are two Regeneration Tanks ready for your other patients downstairs.] Pranala began to make her way downstairs to where Ryoga and Ukyo awaited them. [Yes. Of course.] Ka'Dalanis followed the younger Healer, a bemused expression on her face.  
  
In the upper levels of the Templar Archives General Moroto and most of his party gathered to be told of the Executor's findings. The Executor had spent most of the day cloistered with Varnor as they performed a detailed examination of both Kasumi and Jessica. By evening, they were ready to give them their report. "Well, can you heal her?" demanded Nabiki as Treyvis and Varnor entered. Treyvis looked down at the smaller woman. [Yes, we can.] Nabiki blinked. "Y-you can?" Tears filled her eyes. Her lower lip trembled and she buried herself in Ranma's shoulder. "S-she's going to be okay," she whispered hoarsely, not quite believing it. Ranma put his arms around her, a reassuring grin on his face. "See?" said Ranma, his voice and expression at his cockiest. "What'd I tell you?" Nabiki laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, you!" she said, exasperated. She pushed him away. Most of the rest of the humans looked relieved, except Darryl. "What about Jessica?" he asked. [Yes, we can help her as well.] Darryl's eye widened with hope. [But, her situation is more complicated.] "What do you mean?" asked Henry. [Think of it as though their minds were plastic. They are joined together by powerful bonds. As we pull them apart, they stretch and tear. Bits and pieces of each other's mind will be left behind after we separate them. Also, this operation will be extremely taxing. We will not have the strength to both pull Jessica free of Kasumi and put Jessica back into her own body. We will, instead, put her into what we call a Mind Gem. They are receptacles for the minds of Protoss Zealots when they have become injured beyond our capacity to heal them. Normally, once a Protoss has been transferred to a Gem, they are then implanted into a Dragoon. But in Jessica's case, we will leave her there until both Varnor and I have rested. After that, we shall return Jessica's mind to her body.] "When will you start?" [The day after tomorrow should be enough time for Varnor and myself to prepare ourselves. After we separate them, we will need a couple of days to rest and recover before we can move Jessica back to her body.] They all turned as Healer Pranala entered the room. [Excellent! Healer, what word do you have from Ka'Dalanis?] Pranala took out a data pad, tapped a few buttons, and gave her report. [Ukyo's scar tissue is being dealt with, and she will need some gene therapy to cure her of her allergy to Hydralisk venom. Ka'Dalanis estimates this will take about two days. Ryoga has sustained injuries to his astral receptors.] Pranala noted the confused looks from the humans. [Astral receptors are the synapses in the brain that channel energy from astral space. They've been burned out, and that's why he cannot regain his former strength. Healing him will take somewhat longer, about five days since we must do an extensive scan and map of Ryoga's brain, and use tailor made nanites to perform the restructuring.] "And what about Akane?" asked Nabiki. [That will take several weeks, but she thinks Akane will make a complete recovery, now that she had.'proper tools', I believe was the way she put it.] General Moroto chuckled. [Excellent! Thank you, Healer.] Pranala left. Turning to the rest, Treyvis continued. [I believe that is everything. If there are no further questions, then we shall see all of you here the day after tomorrow.]  
  
Nabiki arose from the bed she and Ranma shared and went to the window. Going to the window, she watched the aliens working on the ground below her. It was not long before she heard Ranma get up and come to her side. "Worried about tomorrow?" he asked quietly. The day had gone by surprisingly quickly, as they all had busied themselves, trying not to focus on the treatment Kasumi and Jessica were going to undergo the next day. She nodded. "What.what if it doesn't work?" "It will work." Nabiki frowned and turned away. "You're just saying that." Ranma sighed. "Yeah, maybe I am. And maybe I believe, too." Nabiki hugged herself, trying to dispel the feelings of fear and uncertainty. "It's just.even if it does work, Kasumi won't be Kasumi anymore. You heard the Executor. There will be bits of Jessica in her. How do we know she'll even be sane?" She turned to Ranma, anger plainly written on her face. "And what about Akane? You.and her.I.I don't want to share you! You're mine! But.but Akane almost killed herself when she realized she couldn't have you and.and.I don't want her to die!" She spun away from him and gripped the window frame so tightly that had the metal not been made of alien materials, it would have warped under her hands. "Everything's been going so wrong in the past few weeks, and now so many problems are being solved.but what about the new problems they create?" Ranma took her in his arms. "Nabiki, I'm not sharing myself with anyone. Anyone! Not even Akane. You remember what happened when I wouldn't make a decision about the women in my life before, and I'm not going to make the same mistake now. I love you. I married you, and that's more important to me than anything." Nabiki felt tears run down her cheeks. "But what about Akane?" she whispered. "She'll just have to.get over me," he replied glumly. He knew how hard that could be on someone after seeing Ukyo's and Shampoo's reactions after they had discovered that he had married Nabiki. He also remembered some of their early attempts to 'convince' him to dump his wife. They did not work, much to their disappointment. "As for Kasumi, well, there's not much that we can do except wait, and hope."  
  
[First, we need someone to act as an anchor,] Treyvis explained to the assembled group. [That person must be a powerful psion, and trusted by Kasumi. They will help Kasumi to keep her mind in her body as we pull Jessica and Kasumi apart.] "I'll do it," replied Nabiki and Darryl simultaneously. They turned to each other. "I'm more powerful than you are," said Darryl. "Kasumi trusts me a heck of a lot more than you," retorted Nabiki. General Moroto cleared his throat loudly. "Executor, what's the most important trait needed, trust or power?" [Power will create a stronger bond between the two, but trust will give the bond endurance, as neither side would be willing to give up and let go. I believe that trust is needed the most.] "It's all yours, Nabiki," growled Darryl. "Wait a minute," said Nabiki. "Why can't we both help?" [The more minds involved, the harder it will be. The astral resonance caused by your mind will make it harder for us to separate them. It is another reason why trust is more important that power. All we need is that you be powerful *enough*. And.] Treyvis brushed his fingers against Nabiki's forehead and she felt a slight tingle as he performed a minor probe. [Yes. I believe you are. Come with me.] The rest of the assembled went to an observation room, while the Executor took Nabiki to where Kasumi and Varnor awaited. Inside the room Varnor stood at Kasumi's right and Treyvis took up a position on Kasumi's left. Kasumi herself was lying down on a table with a wide variety of sensors imbedded in it. Above her was a large spherical crystal about the size of a human head. Treyvis pulled up a chair so that it was at the head of the table. [Sit,] he told Nabiki. She did so. [Now what you must do is go into Kasumi's mind and make contact. Let her know that no matter what happens, you are there to help her. Link with her, and do not let go until we tell you. Do not worry about Jessica and her probes, Varnor and I will shield you from them.] Varnor and Treyvis then turned to Kasumi and put their fingers lightly on her head. Nabiki felt a shift in the presence that accompanied Kasumi. Treyvis eyes began to glow a soft white, while Varnor's orange eyes flared brightly. [Now, Nabiki!] Nabiki put her hands on Kasumi's head and closed here eyes. She was amazed at the sight before her. In front of her, illuminated by a shaft of light, was Kasumi. Sticking out of Kasumi like a Siamese twin was Jessica. Jessica's left side was imbedded into Kasumi and the right half stuck out, flailing wildly. Both of their expressions were one of terror and confusion. On either side of Kasumi and Jessica were Varnor and Treyvis. Varnor glowed a deep dark red, while Treyvis was a brilliant white. Behind Kasumi and Jessica was a single point of light, which Nabiki assumed was the Mind Gem. A shaft of light from above, which represented the physical boundaries of their bodies, illuminated them all. Nabiki could see bolts of energy flashing out from both Kasumi and Jessica. Kasumi's were a bright red, while Jessica's were blue. The forks flew out in random directions. When they came near Varnor or Treyvis, the twisted away, deflected. Suddenly, a blue bolt flashed out directly at Nabiki. She instinctively raised her arms to block the strike, knowing as she did it, it would be futile, when, to her amazement, the bolt was blocked by a brilliant white shield that sprang up near her. She looked up and saw Treyvis staring at her. [Go! We cannot start until you have anchored Kasumi's mind!] Nabiki reached out, and touched Kasumi. Kasumi started in surprise then grasped Nabiki's hand tightly. [Who's there? Help me, please! What's happening to us.I mean me? What's going on?] [Kasumi! Kasumi, it's Nabiki!] [Nabiki? Who's Nabiki?] [Nabiki! I'm your sister! Remember? Nabiki!] [Nabiki.Nabiki.wait.yes, I do remember! Nabiki, you've got to help!] [That's what I'm here for. I've got some friends who are coming to help. All you need to do is hang on to me? Can you do that?] [Yes.yes I can? What's going to happen?] [Don't worry. Just hold on.] Focusing her attention on Treyvis she said [We're ready.] She watched as Varnor and Treyvis stepped out from under their columns of light and moved to Jessica. Varnor grabbed Jessica's hair and arm, and Trevyis took hold of her leg. As one they pulled. Kasumi's and Jessica's expressions changed from terror and confusion to excruciating pain. Like Varnor and Treyvis, they acted as one. They screamed. The shrill cry echoed throughout the astral plane. Nabiki was so surprised and horrified that she almost let go. The sight of Kasumi being pulled out from her body made Nabiki grab hold of her tightly again. Kasumi was completely ignoring Nabiki, focusing her attention on the strange creatures that hurt her. A blaze of red and blue energy blasted out from the pair and engulfed Treyvis and Varnor. It met their psychic shields and the energy storm flowed around and off them. Kasumi and Jessica struck again. And again. Powerful shields blocked each attack. [Stop her! We will fail if you do not stop her!] thundered Varnor. [Kasumi, stop!] cried Nabiki. [You have to stop; they're here to help!] [But they're hurting us.I mean me! They're hurting me!] Kasumi and Jessica hit them a fourth time with another wave of burning psychic energy. [Kasumi, you have to stop! Trust me! They're here to help.] Kasumi ceased her attack and looked back at Nabiki. [Please, trust me. I know it hurts, but they're trying to help you.] Kasumi stared back at her. Nabiki could feel her fear and uncertainty. [Trust me.] After what seemed to be an eternity, Kasumi nodded. Reaching out, she grasped hold of Nabiki's hands. Jessica continued to pound the two Protoss with blasts of energy, but without Kasumi's strength behind them, they were little more than an annoyance. Nabiki watched as Varnor and Treyvis slowly pulled Jessica away from Kasumi. Trying to ignore the screams of the two women, she realized that they were not pulling Jessica out of Kasumi, they were pulling her away from Kasumi. The parts where Jessica had melded into Kasumi did not reform into a complete face, but stayed at half a face with wispy blue tendrils of energy flowing out. For an eternity, Nabiki and Kasumi strained against Varnor and Treyvis. Several times she though she would not be able to keep a hold on her older sister, but she managed to summon up a reserve of energy she did not think she had, and managed to stay anchored. Eventually, the two Protoss managed to completely separate the two women. Drawing what was left of Jessica with them, they pulled her up to the Mind Gem and gently pushed her mind into it. When Jessica was finally pulled free, there was a psychic whiplash effect. Augmented by Kasumi's and Jessica's formidable powers, the wave washed over all present, knocking them to the ground. Treyvis and Varnor managed to retain their grip on Jessica, but Nabiki was pushed away from Kasumi. With the removal of Jessica from her mind, Kasumi had collapsed in a heap. Nabiki gently shook her, trying to get some response. [Nabiki.] Nabiki jumped, startled. [Let her rest. She will be several days in recovering.] His astral presence, once a brilliant white, was now just a dull gray. Turning away, he made his way back to his body. Releasing her hold on her older sister, Nabiki came out of her trance. Exhaustion overwhelmed her. She felt like she had swam across the Pacific, climbed Mount Fuji, and then had no sleep for three days. Trembling she stood and stumbled over to the window. Pressing a button, the window slid open and she stuck her head out, breathing the fresh air. A peculiar expression crossed her face, and she vomited up breakfast. Heaving over and over, she managed to push herself back inside just before she passed out. Ranma entered the room, completely ignoring the exhausted Executor and weakened Dark Archon. Picking up his wife, he jumped out of the window, fell four floors to the ground, and bolted towards the Nexus, where Ka'Dalanis was. Wenella was next into the room and helped Treyvis up. The Executor's dark gray skin was now a dull white, and circles hung under his eyes. [Must.rest,] he managed to project to his advisor. She nodded, and she and Pranala carried him from the room. General Moroto and Darryl watched the Executor leave. Turning to Varnor he asked, "Well? Did it work?" The Dark Archon's crimson aura was pale and weak, but the powerful creature did not show any other signs of his exertions. [Yes. Kasumi is alone in her body, and Jessica resides in the Mind Gem.] The Gem itself now glowed with a soft blue light. [The Executor will be a few days in recovering. Once he is ready, we will move Jessica from the Mind Gem to her body.] "What about Kasumi?" [She is as she should be. Whether that is enough, only time can tell.]  
  
Several miles to the north, a lone Zergling stopped in its tracks. It cast its head about, looking like it was sniffing the air. The direction of its target discovered, it oriented itself and began the long trek south.  
  
The scan technician massaged her skull, trying to relieve the dull pain in her forehead. Kasumi and Jessica had been separated the day before, and the psychic backwash had given everyone with even just a hint of psionic power a headache. Looking out through a window, she could see one of the humans, Ukyo, meet another human, whose name was.Nabiki, yes, that was it. These humans were so strange! The scan tech shook her head with bemusement. A beep brought her back to her console. Observer 247 stationed about five miles from the base, was reporting an intruder. An eye ridge rose as she saw that a Zergling was making its way south towards them. [Sir?] she called to her superior. [Yes, what is it?] he replied, coming over to her. [Observer 247 reports a Zergling making its way towards us. It should be here in about an hour.] [Only one?] [Yes sir.] His forehead wrinkled in confusion. [How unusual. Alert the Commander and reroute Observer 232 to monitor its progress.] [Yes sir.]  
  
About three quarters of an hour later, the Zergling approached the outskirts of the Protoss base. The scan technician, her superior, Commander Halos and General Moroto watched the screen intently. The Zergling approached the base and stopped just short of the Photon Cannon's range. It moved back and forth, apparently trying to decide what to do. "That's not characteristic behavior in a Zergling," said Moroto. [Could it be caused by Kasumi?] asked Halos. Morotos rubbed his chin. "Possibly. But I don't know why.what the hell?!" As they watched, the Zergling blurred into the form of a Protoss Zealot, who then continued to walk towards the Protoss base. There was no reaction from the Photon Cannons guarding the Protoss fortress. [What is that?] demanded Halos. [Scans show it to be Protoss,] replied the Scan Tech. [Impossible! Order the Photon Cannons to open fire!] "No, wait! Capture it. We could learn more if we can take it alive." Halos's eyes narrowed dangerously. The Executor had ordered Halos to work with the humans, but his cooperation would only go so far. But for now, he would do as ordered. [As you wish. We will capture the creature instead.]  
  
Outside, the Zealot passed through the Photon Cannons with no consequences. It stopped when confronted by several other Zealots and two Dragoons. [Halt and surrender!] declared one Zealot. The invader looked around at the assembled troops. Its form blurred again and it leapt away over their heads, evading the plasma blasts from the Dragoons.  
  
[Sir, now it registers as human.] Moroto stared at the screen intently. "Can you give me a close up?" [Yes.] Pressing a few buttons, the figure expanded to fill the screen. General Moroto began to laugh. "Call off your men, Halos," managed Moroto through his laughter. "She.he's one of ours." [One of yours?] growled Halos. "Yes. He's an infiltrator. We thought he died when the Zerg attacked Japan: North." [How did he know you were here?] "One of his peculiarities is that he has a low level psychic link to Captain Kunonji. He has the ability to find her as long as she isn't protected by a psi-shield. I hear it caused Captain Kunonji some problems before the war."  
  
"Ukyo-sama!" cried Tsubasa Kuranai. "I know you're here somewhere!" He raced around the compound, searching for his love. "Ukyo-sama!" Tsubasa had traded his girl school uniform for a female military formal dress. "Tsubasa, is that you?" called Ukyo from the opposite side of the compound. "Ukyo!" Ukyo was knocked off her feet as Tsubasa slammed into her at several miles an hour. When the dust cleared, Ukyo was lying against a building, with Tsubasa on top. He was covering her face with a multitude of kisses, trying to squeeze several words in between them. Ukyo, in the meantime, was trying unsuccessfully trying to fend him off. "Oh Ukyo! I'm so happy I found you! I love you, and I'll never abandon you like that ever again-" He was interrupted as Ukyo grabbed his head, pulled him near, and planted a huge passionate kiss on his lips. By the time Ranma and Nabiki arrived, the kiss had already lasted for about half a minute. They waited. And waited, and waited. Finally, Ukyo ended the kiss, and fell back, gasping for air. "Mmmmmmm.nice to see you too, Ukyo-sama," Tsubasa gurgled happily. Ukyo pushed the transvestite off of her and got to her feet. Tsubasa did not even notice. Brushing dust off her uniform, Ukyo muttered, "Stupid jackass!" Picking him up, she began shaking him. "Don't you ever disappear like that ever again! Are you out of your mind?! If you ever do something like that again, I'll.I'll." Pulling him into a tight hug, she whispered hoarsely. "You idiot! I'm so glad you're okay." "There, there, Ukyo," replied Tsubasa consolingly, still lost in the euphoria of Ukyo's kiss. "There, there." "Another family happily united," whispered Nabiki to Ranma. Ranma grinned and nodded. "Well, this is some unexpected good news," said General Moroto as he approached the group, with Commander Halos on his heels. Ranma and Nabiki snapped to attention. Ukyo tried, but was still being clung to by a dazed Tsubasa. "So, Tsubasa, how are you feeling?" asked Moroto. "Wonderful," he sighed, tracing designs into Ukyo's shoulder with a finger. "And where have you been?" "Oh, spying on the Zerg, and stuff like that." "And what did you find out?" "Not much. Oh, wait; they're getting ready to attack. They'll be here by tomorrow." "What?!" exclaimed the group. Tsubasa was startled out of his daze and stared at them. "What? What'd I say?" Grabbing the transvestite, Moroto began dragging him away. "We need to talk." "Hey! Leggo!" Tsubasa tried to struggle with the General, but his grip was like iron. "Ukyo, we'll talk later, right?" "Yeah, you go ahead." Halos stared at General Moroto and Tsubasa as they left. [What a strange human,] he remarked before following. "You got that right," muttered Ranma.  
  
Tsubasa bolted from the room, searching for his love after the marathon briefing session. Halos and General Moroto, however, stayed behind, staring at the holographic display that Tsubasa's information had enabled them to create. The entire northern and eastern walls of the Protoss base was surrounded by Zerg. Troops of all kind made up the attacking force. Zerglings, Hydralisks, Ultralisks, they were all there, vector lines showing the directions of the assault. Matched against the Protoss defenses, the Zerg would surely win. "We can't win, can we?" asked Moroto. [No,] replied Halos grimly. [We can, however, make sure that we take as many of them with us as possible.] "What if we added our super martial artists to the defense?" Halos gave him a strange look but added the necessary information. After several trial runs, the Protoss ended up lasting longer, but eventually they were overwhelmed. [It's no good, General. There are simply too many of them.] Moroto stared at the map, thinking furiously. "Would adding any troops from Japan: South help? I'd have to leave most of them there, but I'm sure I could call up -" [Why are you doing this, human?] asked Halos. "Doing what?" [Volunteering to sacrifice your men for an alien race?] Moroto shook his head. "You really don't understand, do you?" [Perhaps you would enlighten me.] "Well, for starters, your base acts as a buffer zone between my base and the Zerg. Oh don't give me that look," said Moroto, as Halos glared down at him. "You'd think the same thing if our positions were reversed. Second, I have several excellent fighters here that won't leave without Akane, and quite frankly, I can't make them leave if they don't want to. And third, were allies Halos. It wouldn't be honorable to just leave you to the Zerg. I mean, what kind of creatures did you think we were? Ignorant barbarian savages?" Halos blinked. [In a word.yes.] Moroto threw hands up into the air in disgust. "Well, do you want our help or not?" There was a moment of silence as Halos considered the General's question. [Do I really have any choice?] replied Halos, his mind voice tinged with disgust. "I guess not," said Moroto sarcastically. "Not if you want a chance of surviving. Now, shall we get back to planning?"  
  
"It's too bad Executor Treyvis couldn't be here," remarked General Moroto. [Yes, unfortunately he is still recovering from his ordeal with Kasumi,] replied Halos. [While the Executor and I do not agree on many things, one thing we do agree on is our goal to destroy the Zerg.] "I think that's one thing we can all agree on." Activating his communicator Moroto checked the disposition of his forces. "Nabiki, is everyone ready?" "As ready as we'll ever be," came the reply. Throughout the night X- Com troops moved into the Protoss base, bolstering the aliens forces. Almost fifty marines were joined by two dozen Goliaths, twelve siege tanks and another dozen interceptors. In a bit of a surprise move, X-Com: China East managed to send six prototype Valkyrie Missile Craft. These planes were loaded with hundreds of short-range dumb-fire missiles designed to inflict heavy damage against Guardian squadrons. "Ranma and myself are at the west entrance. Ukyo and Ryoga are at the north." "Good. Wait there for further orders." Moroto turned to Halos. "So, what does the simulator say now?" [Now we're destroyed only two times out of three.] "Great. Now instead of certain doom, were facing almost certain doom." [Jest will you can, General. Soon the time for humor will be behind us.] They waited. The sun peeked over the eastern horizon, bathing the warriors in its golden rays. Tension among the troops thickened until you could almost see it. Each person had his or her own way of dealing with the pre-battle tension. Some joked, like General Moroto, while others simply waited. Many, both Protoss and human, prayed. The Protoss prayed to the Khala, that its light and strength would guide them, and the humans prayed to whatever God they believed in. [Zerg units spotted in sectors A-3 and the C-5. All units stand ready!] Down the line, Zealots activated their psi blades, marines cocked rifles, and all the other troops prepared for battle.  
  
In the end, it was the Guardians that turned the tide. The Protoss and X-Com air forces, weakened by wave after wave of Scourges, Mutalisks and Devourers, were unable to turn back the horde of Guardians sent against them. Their acid spores cut a bloody swath through the ranks, Zealot and Marine armour melting to slag. The defenders answered the initial barrage with the volley of surface-to-air missiles from the X-Com Goliaths and plasma blasts from Protoss Dragoons. Several Guardians disintegrated and others were heavily wounded. Unfortunately for the defenders, Zerglings and Hydralisks filled the hole created by the death of most of the infantry. Energy beams from Ranma and Nabiki ripped Zerglings apart, while Ryoga engaged his Breaking Point Technique, blasting huge craters in the landscape. Ukyo, running through their ranks like a freight train, cut down Zerglings and Hydralisks with ease. She even managed to slice of the leg off of an Ultralisk, which roared in pain and collapsed, lashing out at everything that came within reach, friend or foe alike. "Ukyo, Ryoga, how are we doing?" cried Nabiki through her communicator. "We're getting torn apart!" replied Ukyo. She watched as Ryoga threw a large boulder at the Guardians. On the way up, it hit one breaking bones in shattering flesh. On the way down, Ryoga jumped up and hit the rock with the Breaking Point. The Boulder became a large fragmentation bomb, impaling the airborne monsters with thousands of granite shards. During his descent, Ryoga lashed out at three Scourges that were approaching him with a powerful ki blast, turning them into protoplasmic mush. "We've got a breach in our line!" cried Ukyo. Dozens Zerglings and Hydralisks ran through the hole created by the Guardians. "Nabiki, you've got Zerg coming down to flank you! We can't do anything about it!" "Dammit! All right, all troops fall back - what the hell?!" To those who were psionically aware, it felt like the air had suddenly turned to water and a rock had been dropped in. Psionic waves rippled outward, washing over everyone, making both groups pause in their fight. Turning towards the source, the Zerg charged. Overrunning the defenders, Zerg poured into the base, completely ignoring their foes, who continued to pour fire into their enemies. [What's happening?] demanded Halos. [Our sensors have been scrambled, sir,] replied one scan-technician. [It will take us a few moments to get back on-line.] "We've got more important things to worry about!" said General Moroto, pointing out a window. Through the window, they could see the Zerg that had managed to break through running towards them at top speed. Guardians joined Hydralisks, Ultralisks and Zerglings in the assault. The defenders retreated and tried to regroup around the Nexus, but the Zerg had the advantage of both speed and numbers. [Prepare for the assault!] bellowed Halos to the security forces in the besieged building. [All personnel to battle stations!] "Here they come!" cried Moroto. They braced themselves for the attack. The thunder of approaching invaders shook the building to its foundations. Any time now. thought Moroto. The roaring reached a crescendo and. Nothing. No sounds of battle, no cries of anger, just the thunder of running Zerg. "What's going on?" demanded Moroto as the building shook around them. [Sensors are on line,] replied the scan-technician. [The Zerg forces are ignoring us and continuing south.] Moroto's brow furrowed in confusion. "South? What's so important to the south of us?" [Nothing,] replied Halos. [Just some research facilities. An Observatory, our Robotics Support Bay and the.] Halo's eyes widened in horror. [The Templar Archives! They're after Kasumi! Everyone, rally around the Templar Archives! We must protect Kasumi at all costs!] Horror and fear for her older sister's life flooded through Nabiki. Her green battle aura blazed around her, and she bolted to Kasumi's aid. Green fire flowed off her as she ran, past the defenders, leaping over the Zerg, and to the enterance of the Archives. Her aura grew brighter, and she raised an arm, her first two fingers extended. "I'm not going to let you have her!" she cried to the advancing aliens. "Never again!" Nabiki crouched down and touched her fingers to the ground. A wave of concussive force blasted outward and into the enemy. While there was little damage, the confusion caused was considerable. The first and second ranks were blown off their feet into the third, who tripped and fell, causing those behind them to stumble to a halt. This gave the defenders the precious seconds needed to catch up with their foes. The Siege Tanks led the way, crushing the Hydralisks and Zerglings underneath their treads, creating a path for the rest. Zealots and Marines sprinted to create a perimeter around the Archives. Goliaths and Dragoons blasted away at the Zerg while moving into supporting positions behind the infantry. Reavers, too slow to take the advantage of the enemy's confusion, took up positions behind the Zerg, protected by Dark Templar. The few remaining Templar joined them, bathing the Zerg in storms of psionic energy. By the time most of the troops were in position, the rest of the martial artists had managed to make their way to the tired Nabiki. "Way to go Nabiki," congratulated Ukyo. "Yeah, that was really, something," added Ryoga. "Are you okay?" asked Ranma. Nabiki got to her feet. "Yeah," she replied, her voice shaking slightly. "Just let me catch my breath. "What was that?" "A spur of the moment combination of the Breaking Point and the Moko Takabisha." "You'll have to teach it to me." "If we survive." "Yeah, if we survive." As the Zerg forces milled around in confusion, the defenders pounded them with their wide array of weapons. Zealots engaged them in hand-to- hand, tearing into them with their psi-blades. Marines and Goliaths poured bullets into the enemy, creating piles of dead in the enemy line. Dragoons attacked Zerg air units, knocking Scourges and Mutalisks from the sky. Reavers shot their Scarabs into the Zerg ranks, obliterating dozens of Hydralisks, while the invisible Dark Templar quickly obliterated the troops that managed to counterattack. It took less than thirty seconds for the Zerg to recover, but in that time, the defenders managed to change the odds from five-to-one to three-to-one. Even with the horrible losses incurred from the defenders, the Zerg still managed to tear into the defenders, breaking through the first line. Ultralisks slammed into the second line, tearing apart Dragoons, Goliaths, and Tanks with their powerful mandibles. The final line, the martial artists, managed to hold, but they could only protect one side of the building. The other three were open to attack. Zerglings began clawing at the building while Hydralisks shot their spines. The force field surrounding the Archives glowed a sapphire blue as it repelled the attacks. Guardian acid spores caused the shield to burn, the smell of ozone filling the air. In less than a minute, the shield was breached and Zerglings poured into the building, followed by the martial artists, who managed to race ahead of the aliens up to Kasumi's room. Ryoga shut and locked the door just ahead of a charging Zergling. There was a loud clang, and the door shuddered. "That's not going to hold them for long!" he cried. Kasumi was lying on the floor, unconscious. Ranma grabbed her and ran to the window. He quickly leaped back and away as an acid spore hit the side of the building. The group watched in horror as the wall melted away before their eyes. Guardians hovered almost a hundred feet away, their sacs bulging in preparation for another attack. Down below, a sea of Zerglings and Hydralisks, with about a dozen Ultralisks trying to get close, covered the ground. "Ryoga, jump down and make an opening for us!" ordered Nabiki. "Ranma, back me up. Ukyo, take care of Kasumi." Ranma gave Kasumi to Ukyo, then he and Nabiki began shooting the Guardians with their ki blasts while Ryoga dropped to the ground below. "Baksai-Tenketsu!" Touching the ground with is finger, the ground erupted, creating a thirty-foot diameter crater and knocking the Zerglings back and away from him. The rest of the group dropped down into the clear space created by Ryoga. Above them, the Guardians continued to hammer the Archives. "Quick, let's get to the Nexus!" said Nabiki. Using the Zerg like stepping stones, they leapt from Zergling to Zergling, staying one step ahead of their attackers, dodging Zergling claws and Hydralisk spines sometimes with only inches to spare. When the reached it, they ran to the entrance - and bounced off the building's shield. "We can't get in!" exclaimed Ukyo. "The shield's still up," replied Nabiki, her voice resigned. "Besides," she continued, looking out at the horde before them. "What good would it do?" Ukyo gently put Kasumi on the ground. Drawing her battle spatula, she faced the enemy. "I don't know about you guys, but they're not taking me without a fight." Ryoga pulled his umbrella out from behind him. "I'm with you, Ukyo." Ranma and Nabiki embraced each other tightly. "I love you," Ranma whispered. Nabiki's mouth twitched into a slight smile. "I know." Ranma threw his hands up in disgust. "Women!" Taking his face in her hands, Naibki drew him into a short, deep, passionate kiss. "I love you too." Behind the Zerg army, the Templar Archives collapsed into rubble "NOOOOOO!!!!" Kasumi bolted upright into a sitting position, eye wide with fear. "Jessica!!" She blinked and looked around. "Where am I?" "Kasumi?!" cried the assembled group of martial artists in amazement. "Oh, hello everyone. What-" Kasumi was interrupted as Nabiki fell into Kasumi's arms. "Kasumi! Are you all right? How do you feel?" "I'm fine Nabiki." Kasumi stood, pulling Nabiki up with her. Looking Nabiki over, Kasumi shook her head. "Nabiki Tendo, you look horrible. You've always had the most inappropriate taste in clothes. And your figure! What happened to you?" "Hey guys, we've got other things to worry about than what Nabiki's wearing," warned Ukyo. "Oh, it's those cute Zerg creatures," remarked Kasumi. The Zerg, about to pounce on their foes, had now drawn back away from the group. They hissed in anger and fear, but were unwilling to close with them. "What're they doing?" wondered Ryoga. "It almost seems like they're afraid of us," replied Ranma. "No," said Nabiki. "Not us, but." She turned to Kasumi. "Her. They're afraid of Kasumi." "No way!" said Ukyo. "Zerg aren't smart enough to be afraid." "The troops aren't," replied Ranma. "But the Overlords are. Look." He pointed up to where the Overlords, hovering over their charges, were grouping together, seeking strength in numbers. "Kasumi," said Nabiki earnestly. "You've got to take control of them, like you did before." "What?" "The other Zerg. You've got to turn them to our side or they'll kill us all!" "Me? But I-" "Go!" Nabiki pushed her older sister to the front, in full view of the Brood. Kasumi stared at the massed aliens, fear filling her entire being. "N-nabiki, I-I don't think I can do this!" "You have to!" "I can't! I-" At that moment, a Guardian floated forward and shot a gob of acid at the Nexus. The ball hit the shield and was repelled. Down below the martial artists scattered, trying to avoid the spray. Unfortunately, Nabiki dodged one glob of acid, only to run into another one. It landed on her back and almost immediately ate through her uniform. Nabiki screamed in agony and the acid burned her flesh. She began thrashing wildly, trying to get the acid off of her. "Nabiki!" Ranma tore off his uniform shirt. Jumping on the struggling woman, he tried to scrape off the acid with his shirt, with minimal success as the acid also began to eat through his shirt and reach his fingers. Kasumi's face turned white and she felt her legs weaken. I can't do it, I can't! she thought. The world began to fade into darkness and she began to faint when a bolt of thought reached out and touched her. [Join us.] The thought brought her back upright. "What?" she asked confused. [Join us, or we will kill your friends.] Kasumi looked across the field of battle and saw the assembled Overlords. The thought was coming from them. [Join us now!] they demanded. [Or we will destroy all you hold dear! End this conflict and live!] They were afraid! She could feel it. If they were afraid, then that meant she could do something. But what? Suddenly, she remembered her first confrontation with these creatures, and how she defeated them. Processes floated through her mind, methods of channeling energy she never knew before. Kasumi realized they were from Jessica, while they shared the same body. Kasumi had most, if not all of Jessica's training. She had the power, she had the knowledge, and she had a target. Now to use it. Kasumi turned to face the Overlords. Her eyes began to glow a bright red. Staring up at the bulbous creatures she sent her reply. [This fight ends NOW!] Kasumi opened the floodgates. Astral power poured through the aliens. Telepathic cries of agony radiated out from the Overlords. Zerglings charged at her, but she raised her hand, palm outward. Another blast of energy eradicated those closest to her. [No,] came a weak telepathic call. Kasumi started in surprise. That was not from the Overlords. She turned and saw Nabiki lying prone on the ground, her eyes filled with pain, barely holding on to consciousness. Ranma was above her, trying his best to remove the acid still on her body. [Don't kill them. Capture them. Take them from the Swarm. You can do it.] Nabiki became too weak to send. Kasumi saw Nabiki's body slump into unconsciousness. Take control of them? How? Kasumi wondered. She turned back to the Overlords, who were squirming in her mental grip. Closing her eyes, she looked at them with her mind's eye. She could see tiny strands leading from every Zerg up to the Overlords that controlled them. She could see thicker, more powerful lines that came out of the Overlords that led back to the Cerebrate that controlled them. Reaching out, she grabbed hold of one of the lines in her mental hands. With a powerful yank, she broke the line in two. Taking the end that was connected to the Overlord, she pulled that line into herself. A flood of alien sensations filled her mind. She could see, for a moment, herself through the eyes of the Overlord, of the Zerglings, of the Hyralisks under its command. The Overlord's thoughts and her's were one. The Zerg still in the Swarm turned on the emancipated Overlord. Already weakened by Kasumi's previous attack, the Overlord fell, disintegrating into blood and gobbets of flesh. As the Overlord died, the alien presences in her mind vanished. Kasumi opened her eyes and stared at the aliens before her. She could do it. She could do it! Kasumi smiled, remembering all the times Ranma or Akane had acted to protect herself or her friends. Now, it was her turn. Grabbing all the lines connecting the Overlords to the Cerebrate, Kasumi strained, trying to break the ties. She could feel both the Overlords and the Cerebrate resisting her intrusion. Trying every trick Jessica had taught her, she fought. For her friends, for her family, for her world, she fought them. For an eternity, it seemed like no one side managed gain the upper hand. Then, Kasumi felt a tiny bit of give in one of the lines. Then another. And another. With a rush of renewed strength, Kasumi pulled. One by one, the bonds were broken. Kasumi pulled apart the tie that bound the Cerebrate and its Zerg. Bringing the lines to her, she and the Zerg became one. Alien sensations overwhelmed her. Clutching her head, she fell to her knees, trying desperately to keep her sense of self. Memories not her own appeared in her mind's eye. Her mind was a swirling maelstrom, and she was at its center, being pulled in every direction. She could not think. She fought to remember. She was Kasumi. She had two sisters. She was . .a Mutalisk attacking an avian race on Deneb VII. .an Ultralisk, awaiting the commands of its Cerebrate on Altair III. .a Zergling, deep in its burrow. .a Guardian.an Overlord.a Drone.a Hydralisk. .  
  
Kasumi awoke. Her first recognizable sensation was something warm pushing her. Opening her eyes, she saw the horrid form of a Zergling. It was nudging her, encouraging her to stand. She sat up. Looking around, she could see the assembled Brood around her, silent waiting for her orders. Above in the sky were the Overlords, bent to her will. She smiled. It was her family. They were waiting for her. How considerate of them. Standing, she turned and saw Nabiki, Ranma, and the others. Her brow furrowed. She knew them. Who were they? She blinked. Who am I? she thought. I use to know. I can almost remember. Nabiki and Ranma approached Kasumi. Nabiki's face was filled with pain, and she leaned heavily on her husband. "K-Kasumi?" she asked, her voice hoarse from her screams. Kasumi's eyes widened in recognition. "Yes. Kasumi. I'm Kasumi. Your sister." She smiled and embraced her younger sibling. [Queen of the Zerg.]  
  
End of Chapter 14 


	16. Full Potential

Chapter 15: Full Potential  
  
Kasumi struggled with the Overlords for control. Straining against their mental influence, she fought Daggoth tooth and nail, trying to break its connection with its minions. The Brood before her writhed in agony from the battle, caught between conflicting commands. Kill Kasumi/reject Daggoth! The commands raced through their puny brains, each trying to gain dominance over the other. Suddenly, something seemed to give. Kasumi's aura blazed a brilliant red, and, with a cry of anger, Kasumi ripped apart the psychic connection between the Overlords and Cerebrate and pulled their minds into her own. Kasumi screamed in horror and fell to her knees, trying to protect herself from the flood of alien memories that swept through her. Without warning, Kasumi's aura lit up like a small star, casting a red glow over the land. Then it vanished, like someone had thrown a switch. When the glare cleared, Kasumi lay on the ground, unconscious, a small sea of Zerg approaching her. One Zergling stepped forward and nudged her. There was no response. He tried again. This time Kasumi stirred. Sitting up, she smiled at the Zerg. Her Brood. Her family.  
  
After the clip was over, lights from above quickly illuminated the plush conference room. Muted whispers and mutterings filled the room as the six Generals began to talk about what they had just seen. Standing in the front of the room, Executor Treyvis stood off to one side, watching the proceedings. "My God," whispered General Raynor. "It's Sarah all over again." "But she's on our side," said General Moroto. "Is she?" asked General Alfred Brown, who was the Regional Commander of X-Com's Europe division. "Sarah was on our side once," remarked Raynor. Moroto felt a chill at the look in the man's eyes. "All right, everyone, that's enough!" General Thomas Charleston, Regional Commander of North America, rapped his gavel on the table, bringing the meeting back to order. "Executor, please continue." Treyvis stepped forward. [Thank you,] he said pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts. [As you can see, we have been presented with a unique opportunity. For the first time in the history of all our races, Human, Protoss, and Zerg, an outside force has the ability to control the Zerg. Before this, forces hostile to us always controlled these creatures. First, there were the Xel'Naga, then the Overmind, and finally, the Queen of Blades. Always before has the Swarm been a force of destruction. Its only goal: the consumption of life. It seemed that the Overmind had reached its goal when it overran our homeworld of Aiur. For if we had fallen, there would have been no race in the galaxy capable of fighting the Zerg. Not even the Jurian Empire, which is nearly as old as ours. But, with the help of our dark brethren, we destroyed the Overmind, severing the head of the snake. Unfortunately, a new threat, the Queen of Blades, arose, and took the reigns of power from her unholy father. We did not know the source of this new threat. For a time we thought one of the Jurian Royal Family had been taken, but when the Queen of Blades came here, we knew that this planet was her home.] Treyvis's shining blue eyes met each of his listeners as he continued. [Her Cerebrates hold the borders of Zerg space while her attention is focused here. Why? Why does the mighty Queen of Blades bother with a tiny backwater planet such as this? Your kind has barely achieved space-flight technology. Your weapons are pitifully primitive. Only our intervention prevented the complete and utter destruction of your race. We gave you the time to gather what remnants of your population you could and barricade yourselves in your underground fortresses. Only through our effort, luck, and perhaps the will of Adun, did you survive. Why would Kerrigan go through such extremes to eradicate your kind?] His eyes blazed. [It is because she knows that there are other humans on this world capable of doing what she has done! The most dangerous competitor for a species is its own kind! She knows that if she could become what she is, so could others. She knows what a threat someone like Kasumi could be to her, so she seeks to destroy people like Kasumi before they attain their full potential.] [And the potential is great. Kasumi already has approximately one hundred Zerg, mostly warrior strains, under her control, and the Cerebrate in Japan has so far been unsuccessful in reclaiming them. We believe that with further training, she may be able to face it down and destroy it. We foresee the possibility of Kasumi even being able to kill Kerrigan herself.] The assembled Generals, with the exception of Moroto, gaped at Treyvis. [But for this we need time,] continued Treyvis. [It will be weeks, perhaps even months before she would have even the possibility of defeating a Cerebrate.] "So how do we get that time?" asked General Brown. [I have petitioned the Great Conclave to allocate more resources to this war. They have seen and heard what I am telling you now. The Swarm is in disarray. Kerrigan doesn't know how to fight this new threat. Always has the Swarm overwhelmed its opponents by sheer force of numbers. But now they have an enemy who defies them. Any force launched against Kasumi could be turned against them. Kerrigan must think of a new way to fight Kasumi. We cannot give her the opportunity.] Treyvis paused for effect. [I want to launch a worldwide assault against the Zerg. Our combined forces will be used to distract Kerrigan and gain us the time needed to train Kasumi. Kerrigan cannot be everywhere at once, but such is her desire for power that she will try to oversee everything herself. Her pride and arrogance will be her downfall. Once Kasumi is ready, we will take her to Kerrigan. Kerrigan will be destroyed, and Kasumi will then control the Swarm.] "And then what?" asked Reynor. [We do not know,] admitted Treyvis. [The galaxy has lived under the threat of the Zerg for so long that it is difficult to conceive the idea of a peaceful Swarm. It is even harder to think of what use such a force could be. It could not be worse than now.] "This is crazy," said General Ming Tao, who ran the Asian Division. "Kerrigan's the source of our problem, and you're proposing we make another one?" "Don't be so blind," retorted Moroto. "The Zerg aren't evil, just the leaders. Like the Executor said, cut off the head of the snake." "And put a new head in it's place," finished Tundi Zimbara, commander of Africa. "A snake that strikes on command." "We hope," said General Charleston. "Hikaru, how do we know Kasumi can handle this? She took over a hundred Zerg, and it looked like it almost drove her crazy. For all we know, it did." "Even if she is sane," continued General Tao, "how do we know she will continue to be friendly to our cause? Look at what happened to Kerrigan, and she was working for us at the time as well." Treyvis quickly interrupted before the argument could escalate. [First of all, Kasumi is quite sane. Second, the training Kasumi will receive will strengthen her powers and enable her to better control the Zerg. Even now, what had once been a burden to her is now becoming second nature. As for Kasumi remaining on our side, you must first understand what caused Kerrigan's turning. The Overmind corrupted her with complex psionic conditioning, even more complex than anything we could produce. When combined with the pollution of her DNA with the Overmind's own essence, the Queen of Blades was created. Kasumi will have no conditioning, and definitely no additions to her DNA. Her loyalties will remain with us.] "And you're certain of this?" asked General Tao belligerently. "The last thing this war needs is another Queen." One of Treyvis's eye ridges rose. [Are you certain the sun will rise next week?] "Of course," replied General Tao uncertainly, waiting for the curveball. [And what if I told you my people could introduce a device into your sun that would cause it to go nova?] A stunned silence followed the comment. [My point, gentlemen, is that there are no certainties. Only possibilities. I believe that Kasumi is the best possibility of not only winning the war on this planet, but around the galaxy.] General Charleston spoke. "Executor, a worldwide assault would be a last ditch effort on our part. We would either have to win, or our race would perish. We cannot agree on such a measure without-" He stopped at the sound of a gentle rapping on the door. "Come." A Zealot entered, stopped just inside the door and saluted smartly to the Executor. [A message for the Executor.] Charleston nodded. The Zealot went to Treyvis, gave him a small data crystal, and then departed. Treyvis fitted the crystal into a slot in his Templar armour, and then closed his eyes as the message was played out in his mind. He opened them a few moments later. [I bear tidings from the Conclave, both good and bad. They have approved of my plan, and are willing to increase production in order to supply me with additional troops. However, they are unwilling to do this alone. They will commit if you will.] He looked around at the assembled Generals. [I will withdraw so you may confer.] Exiting the room, there was dead silence left in his wake.  
  
Moroto was the first to speak. "Before anyone says anything, I just want to ask a question. Do we have any choice? We've lost two X-Com bases this year already, one in Japan, and one in China. Our recruitment is falling behind our losses in several areas, and our Ghost program can't train new recruits fast enough. And now, we've got these new elite Zerg, the Hunter Killers, to face. We're being worn down. If we hold back, if we refuse to commit, and we lose Kasumi, our race won't survive." "I have to agree," concurred General Zimbara. "Africa was neither heavily populated nor very technological when this war started. We don't have the resources to continue. We're barely holding what we have. Of course," he said, a little more sarcastically than he intended, "my colleagues from North America, and Europe might disagree. You have the technology to deal with the Zerg, and may not feel that help from the Protoss is necessary." "Assuming he's telling the truth," replied General Tao. General Charleston nodded once, seemingly to himself, then addressed the assembled Generals. "He was. Our telepaths intercepted the transmission. Assuming the Conclave is not lying to Treyvis, they are willing to help us." "What if they try to turn Kasumi against us?" asked Tao. "Haven't you been listening?" exclaimed Raynor. He looked up at the ceiling. "Bring up Tac-Map South America 3." Someone in an adjacent room activated the view-screen that displayed a tactical map of the South American continent. There were two spots of green, one where the nation of Panama used to be, and a second on the eastern coast of Brazil. They represented an X-Com presence. Four blue spots showed the approximate location of the Protoss bases, all along the Chilean coastline. The rest of the map was red. "Take a good long look Ming. Even if we destroy all the Zerg on the Earth except here, it would take us generations to muster enough force to dislodge them. And what's to stop them from coming back? Or getting re-enforcements from space?" Raynor glared at the people around him. "Hikaru's right. We can't win. The only thing we can do is lose. It's just a matter of when. We need help."  
  
Nabiki waited patiently. Eventually someone would come along. Fortunately, she did not have to wait long. A High Templar approached. Her skin tingled as he passed, his powerful astral presence making the hairs on her arms stand up. The door to the Archives hissed open and, invisible, she leapt inside a step behind the Templar. Not quite sure where to go, she decided to follow him. There was only one thing of interest in here, and it was a safe bet that he was heading in that direction. Her guess was not wrong. He eventually led her down into an underground chamber where she found what she was looking for. Barely managing to suppress a hiss of surprise, she immediately shielded herself from the energies floating around the room. Kasumi stood in the centre of the large circular chamber. Arrayed around her were four Templar, and the one she was following added itself to the circle, making five. Varnor stood off to one side, overseeing the exercise. Kasumi was looking slightly intimidated by the Templar, but not overly frightened. [When I give the signal,] Varnor said to the Templar, [do what I told you to do.] To Kasumi he said, [Your only goal is to defend yourself.] Kasumi nodded. Varnor took one last look around at the group, and then nodded. Three of the Templar let loose with a wave of energy, bringing it down on Kasumi like a vice, enclosing her it its grip. Kasumi's expression tightened and she erected a shield to protect herself. Surrounded by a field of red-white energy, she withstood the continuous assault from the three Templar. The other two waited a few moments, then began to strike Kasumi's shield at weak points that appeared, forcing her to quickly re-enforce her defences. Nabiki watched her flinch with each whip-like attack. The standoff continued for several minutes, both sides showing strain from the battle. [Very good, Kasumi,] said Varnor as the Templar continued to push the limits of her endurance. [Now, can you handle *this*?] On 'this', Varnor let loose with the totality of his power, performing a crushing attack directly against Kasumi's mind. Kasumi cried out and fell to her knees. Grimacing, her eyes tightly closed, she strained against the six-pronged attack. Opening her eyes to slits, she valiantly tried to fend off Varnor's assault while he gazed down at her, his crimson aura swirling around him. Nabiki watched, a mixture of fear and wonder running through her. Staying alive, facing five High Templar and a Dark Archon? How powerful was she? What else could she do? At the same time, she feared for her sister's safety. Despite the label, this was not training. A mistake at this point could kill anyone. [Enough!] declared Varnor. The six Protoss halted their attack. Nabiki could see their auras, wan and pale, weakened by the prolonged battle. Kasumi fell to her knees, gasping for breath, perspiration making a bright sheen on her skin. [Thank you all, noble Templar. En Taro Tassadar.] The Templar nodded at both Kasumi and Varnor, then left. Varnor turned to Kasumi. [Excellent, Kasumi. Your powers and endurance grow daily. Your Zerg have already ceased to become a burden to you, and I believe you could control many more, were you given the opportunity. I hope that day comes quickly. How go your efforts to channel energy from the cold void?] Kasumi grimaced. [It hurts. I haven't been focusing a lot of time on it.] [Kasumi, Cerebrates can only be killed by the energies of the Dark Templar. You cannot neglect this aspect of your training.] [I'm sorry. I'll work harder on it.] [Good. You may go now to your rooms and rest. En Taro Tassadar.] Kasumi waited in silence as Varnor turned and left. She sat for a few more moments, regaining her breath. Nabiki began to wonder how she was going to get out of the room without being noticed, when she felt a tingle of thought brush against her mind. [You can come out now, Nabiki.] Grinning nervously, Nabiki ended her cloak, which was good, because she was running low on energy herself. "Not bad, sis. You could see me?" "Yes," Kasumi replied, struggling to her feet. "It's not that hard." "Gee, thanks," Nabiki responded sardonically. Kasumi gave her a smile in return. "You're welcome." Kasumi closed her eyes, and her biosuit flowed up her neck and covered her sweat soaked head. A few seconds later, the suit flowed back down, and Kasumi's face and hair were immaculately clean. "I wish I could do that," commented Nabiki as they made their way to Kasumi's rooms in the upper levels of the Archives. "It doesn't feel as good as a hot bath, but it saves time." There was a moment of awkward silence. "How's Akane?" "Ka'Dalanis says she doing well. It's been a month, and she needs another week or two before she can be brought out. It'll be even longer before Akane's really in fighting form. There's only so much they can do in the Tank." Kasumi looked at her in surprise. "It's been a month already? The time seems to have just flown by." "When are they going to let you out of here, Kasumi?" "Varnor says I need isolation so I can focus on my training." Kasumi giggled. "You realize that this is my very first 'training trip?' I've never done something like this before, not even school." Her expression became melancholy. "Not even with Father. We were all so busy focusing on Akane." She brushed tears out of her eyes. "Oh, Nabiki I miss him so much!" Nabiki put her arms around her older sister's shoulders. "I do too, sis." "At least you handle it better than I do." "Hey, he's been dead for me for five years. I've gotten use to it. He's only been dead to you for a month. And it's been a busy month at that. You haven't really had time to grieve." Kasumi fought back the tears. "You've really grown, Nabiki." Nabiki shrugged. "Yeah, well, I haven't had much choice. None of us have." They walked in silence until they reached Kasumi's rooms. Entering, Nabiki stared, amazed at the size. The apartment, as she thought of it, had a large elliptical living area, with several pieces of furniture, all human sized. It also had a holo-screen, and small dinning area. A second room was a bedroom. "Nice digs, sis." "Thank you. The Protoss built it for me." Going to a window, she opened it and looked down at the field beside the Archives. Broken up into smaller groups, her Zerg were being held in large pens. Hovering above them were the Overlords, watching over them. One Overlord separated from the group and floated to where Kasumi was. [Greetings, my Queen.] [Hello. How are they today?] [They are well. They are no longer as restless as they were before. The games you suggest we use to occupy them were surprisingly successful. Fetch was particularly effective.] Nabiki began to laugh, imagining Zerglings chasing like mad after a large stick, scrambling over each other, fighting for possession of a piece of wood. She quickly became aware of Kasumi staring at her. She could also feel the Overlord focusing its attention on her. She stopped in mid laugh. "What?" she asked. Kasumi and the Overlord continued to stare at her strangely for a moment, then continued their communion. As the two spoke, Nabiki tried to repress a shudder. How alien her sister looked at this moment! [So they're all behaving?] [Yes. They did not even object when the Protoss came to take a couple to examine them.] Kasumi's normal cheery face chilled down to a dangerous glare. Nabiki could feel the Overlord mentally draw away in fear. Nabiki herself felt slightly nervous. She had never seen such a look on her sister's face. Nabiki found herself holding her breath. [Just examine?] [Yes. There have been no more experiments since that first time.] Kasumi's cheery expression returned. [Good. You can go back now.] Nabiki let her breath out. The first time the Protoss tried experimenting on Kasumi's live Zerg, Kasumi had stormed in on the researchers, paralysed them, released the Zerg, then gave them a painful mental lashing. It was several days before the effects of the punishment faded. "Nabiki?" called Kasumi. Nabiki went to the window. "What?" "What's going on over there?" Nabiki looked at where Kasumi pointed. About a dozen Protoss shuttles were launching. Joining six massive carriers flying in a holding pattered over the base, they turned east and began flying towards the horizon. "Oh that. They're transporting troops to their bases in China." "What for?" "To make up for troops they've lost attacking the Zerg." "Attacking the Zerg? I though they were waiting for me to take them over." "We're doing it to keep Kerrigan busy. She doesn't know how to fight you, and we can't give her the time to figure out a way. Everyone's attacking the Zerg right now, trying to keep her off balance." Kasumi stared at Nabiki in horror. "Everyone? The whole planet?" "Yes. Didn't they tell you?" "No!" "Oh. I guess they didn't want to worry you." Nabiki paused, trying to think of something to say. "Sorry," she muttered finally. Kasumi stared out of the window, oblivious to her surroundings. She thought about her training, all the people, Protoss and human, hurt and dying, giving her the time to learn enough to defeat the Zerg. About her attitude towards her training, the excuses she used to justify shirking on different areas. "Nabiki, could I have some time alone? I need to think." Nabiki gave her a long, worried look. "Are you sure?" "Yes." Looking at her face, Nabiki could see the strain on her sister's face. "Please? Just for a little while." After an uncomfortably long moment, Nabiki nodded. "Okay. I'll be back later." Nabiki left, leaving Kasumi alone with her thoughts.  
  
[I think we've discovered that power flow problem, Praetor.] [Excellent. How soon until it is repaired?] Praetor Artanis looked over the technician's report as he climbed out of his custom modified Scout. [A couple of hours.] [Good, let me know when you're finished.] Artanis left the maintenance bay beside the Stargate and made his way towards the Nexus. "Praetor!" Artanis looked behind him and saw Nabiki jogging towards him. He stopped and waited, then continued after she had caught up. [En Taro Adun, Major,] he said amicably. "Please, call me Nabiki, Praetor." [As you wish.] They continued in silence for several moments. [Is there a purpose for you wanting to escort me to the Nexus? Or perhaps you wish to gain prestige by being seen with me?] Nabiki's expression cooled. "Don't flatter yourself, Artanis." [Forgive me. You're species is new to me and I am having trouble understanding your ways.] "No problem." Nabiki opened her mouth then closed it again. A moment later she spoke. "So how are you settling in? I hear you were recently promoted to Praetor." [It is more work than I anticipated. In the three weeks I have been here, there has been much that I have had to learn that was not in my training.] Nabiki laughed. "I know what you mean. The first time I killed a Zerg, I almost peed my pants. Killing something for real was a lot different than 'killing' a target in practice." Nabiki halted awkwardly for a moment before continuing. "So how's Kasumi coming along? I haven't seen her since you sequestered her in the Archives." [Her training proceeds,] he replied slowly. [Her ability to channel energies from the cold void is less than desirable, but Varnor has spoken to her. In another month, perhaps two-] He was interrupted as a dispatcher from the Nexus called him. [Praetor! An Overlord is leaving the premises! Do we have permission to engage?] [What? *An* Overlord? As in one? What about the rest?] [They remain docile.] [Where is the Overlord going?] [It is heading north on a direct heading to the Zerg base.] [Do not engage the Overlord. Contact Kasumi and find out what is going on.] There were several moments of tense waiting before the answer came. [I cannot find Kasumi on the internal sensors. She is either cloaked or not here. It's reasonable to assume that Kasumi is aboard the Overlord.] "Kasumi left?" Colour drained from Nabiki's face. "She's going to confront Daggoth! We've got to stop her!" [But why? She had no reason to go now. She knows she's not ready. Why now?] "Oh God-" whispered Nabiki. "I.I told her about the attacks against the Zerg. She wants to stop the Zerg before anyone else dies!" [You told her?! Why? We avoided telling her for precisely this reason!] "It was an accident! I thought she knew!" [Wait. You told her. When did you talk to her?] "About fifteen minutes ago?" she replied weakly. She saw Artanis's face darken with anger and felt her own anger rise to meet his. "She's my sister, dammit! I haven't spent an hour with her since she woke up! How did you expect me to react?" Artanis glared down at the young human for a long moment before turning his attention back to the dispatcher. [How many Scouts and Corsairs do we have in the air?] [We have four Scouts and two Corsairs flying patrol. Do you want them to engage?] [No. Have them escort the Overlord to its destination. Destroy any opposition. Get them to try to convince Kasumi to turn around. Inform General Moroto of what happened. Finally, get a Scout ready for me.] [As you command, Praetor.] Artanis reversed his course and stormed back towards the Stargate with Nabiki on his heels. "I'm coming with you. Get me a shuttle." [There are none. They're busy transporting troops to our bases in China.] "Then I'll take a Scout." [You are not qualified to fly one.] "Then I'll ride along!" [It only seats the pilot!] "I've got to do something!" Artanis whirled and leaned down until his eyes, now blazing a bright yellow, were on equal level with hers. [YOU have done quite enough! Now it is our turn to try to salvage something from this.this.disaster!] Nabiki gaped at him, guilt and horror written on her face. She opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to speak, but instead she burst into tears and fell to her knees. Artanis continued to glare at her for a moment longer before turning away.  
  
[Mistress, the Protoss are in pursuit. They should be here shortly.] The Overlord tried to put on a bit more speed. He still was not sure about the Protoss, but if Kasumi trusted them. [Yes, I know.] Kasumi could see the Scouts and Corsairs coming up from behind them through the eyes of the Overlord. Even within the armoured belly of the Overlord, she felt vulnerable. What would the Protoss do? [How long until we reach the Hive?] [A good hour or more.] Kasumi extended a tendril of thought out to the ships. [Protoss pilots, what are your intentions?] [Kasumi, Praetor Artanis demands that you turn around and return to our fortress. You are not ready to face the Cerebrate.] [I have to! Hundreds around the world are injured and dying because of me. I have to end this!] [You are not ready! All you will do is cause your own death or capture. That would be the same as dooming your entire world to destruction!] [No! I can do it! I know I can! I have to stop the deaths! There won't be any more victims.] Like Father, she thought to herself. Like Dr. Tofu.a tear trickled down her cheek. [I won't turn back. Try to kill me if you want, but I won't turn back.] The ships reached the swiftly flying Overlord and arrayed themselves around the creature in an escort formation. [The Praetor has given us orders to escort you to the Hive if we could not dissuade you from your course.] [Thank you.]  
  
Forty-five minutes later, they encountered the first defensive line surrounding the Hive, and the Zerg and Protoss engaged each other with an almost vicious glee. Three Mutalisks flew towards Kasumi and she felt her gut twist with fear. They were going to kill her! The full realization of what she was getting involved in hit her and she froze, unable to think, unable act, unable to react to the events around her. The three Mutalisks flew past her, spitting globs of hardened acid. The Overlord shuttered as the acid struck it and burned into its hide. The armoured carapace protected Kasumi, but deep grooves were cut in the creature's body. Kasumi could feel its pain. [Mistress, I hurt! Please, help me!] the Overlord pleaded. Kasumi focused her powers and poured psionic energy into the creatures attacking them. With screeches of agony, they disintegrated. More Mutalisks rose to fight the intruders. [I can't fight them all! What do I do?] [I beg you, Mistress, make them stop!] The Overlord shuddered as more acid pounded against it's armoured carapace. [Stop!] cried Kasumi to the other Zerg. [I order you to stop!] [As you command,] they answered. Kasumi could feel the Zerg's amazement and chagrin. The Hydralisks turned away from the Overlord and focused on the Protoss. Kasumi could see that their shields were weakening and the balls of acid were beginning to take their toll on the armoured ships. [Stop attacking the Protoss too,] she demanded. [We will not!] snarled an Overlord who watched over the battle between the two forces. [We will destroy our enemies!] [But you're suppose to attack me! Why aren't you?] [We cannot. Even though Daggoth demands it of us we cannot harm you.] [Why?] [You are a Queen. We could no more harm you than Kerrigan.] Kasumi turned her attention to her escort. [Fall back! They're attacking you, not me!] [We will destroy these scum and-!] [I can keep them from attacking me but I can't protect you. Get out of here while you still have a chance!] One of the Protoss ships exploded, breaking up into hundreds of crystals shards and metal scrap. [As you command, Kasumi. If you need us, call, and we will come.] The remaining ships regrouped and fled. With the Protoss gone, the Zerg relaxed, and Kasumi continued on her journey. Soon, they arrived at the borders of the Zerg colony. For miles the creep, an organic carpet that gave the living Zerg structures their nourishment, covered the ground with purple ooze. Around her were hundreds of Zerg of all types, from the smallest Zerglings to the mighty Ultralisks. Kasumi stared at the landscape with a mixture of revulsion and attraction. Everything was so alien, so different from what she knew; yet she could feel the strength of this place. She could feel the deep throbbing of the creep, the sparks of life of the Zerg, and it was.beautiful. Without warning, the Overlord slowed to a stop. [What? What happened?] she asked. [I.cannot go any further,] it replied. [Daggoth does not wish it.] [What?] Kasumi gut gave another twist. Was she loosing control already? She was still linked to it, but it followed Daggoth's orders.[You're mine. I order you to go.] [I.cannot. Daggoth won't let me.] She could feel the conflict within it as it struggled to obey two opposing commands. [It's okay,] she replied. [Just set me down. Then you can go.] [Yes! Thank you.] It set down and released Kasumi from its interior. Turning around, it flew away, returning to its brethren far to the south. Kasumi watched it leave, and then turned in the direction of the Cerebrate. She could feel its presence. The Zerg watched her, neither attacking nor fleeing. She could not make the Zerg attack Daggoth, but it could not make them attack her. The fight would be between the two of them alone. Trying to ignore the staring aliens, she walked to where Daggoth waited.  
  
She wanted to throw up. The Cerebrate lay in a pool of slime, obviously some sort of nutrient bath it used to feed itself. All around and over its huge worm-like body, small beetle creatures moved, grooming and cleaning it, making sure Daggoth was well cared for. It smelled like rotten eggs and cow manure mixed together. She approached the edge of the pool. The creature shuddered, small insects falling of its skin. [Begone foul creature!] cried Daggoth in her mind. Kasumi wrinkled her nose. [You're calling me foul?] Even its mind felt slimy and disgusting. [Go! Before my minions tear you limb from limb!] Kasumi looked around. [They're not doing anything, Daggoth. I, however, can.] Her suit flowed to life and a large bony spur extended from her right forearm. [You cannot kill me! I am made from the essence of the Overmind itself! The Queen of Blades will resurrect me, and I will return and devour that second skin off your body myself before delighting in your screams as my caretakers tear you apart!] [You misunderstand, Daggoth. I can kill you.] Kasumi focused, and a misty tendril of dark blue energy surrounded the spur. [No,] whispered Daggoth in horror. [How is this possible?] Daggoth tried to shy away from Kasumi, but she jumped in the pool, sinking up to her waist in the foul concoction. Daggoth sent a desperate cry. [No! Kerrigan! Help me! She will kill me! I beg you, please!] Nothing. [Even if you kill me,] raged Daggoth impotently, [Kerrigan will come and take back what is rightfully hers! She is the Overmind's heir, and she will destroy you, upstart!] [I would have offered you a chance to join me,] said Kasumi, [but your thoughts are plain to me. You would not have joined.] She raised her hand, ready to bring it down and send Daggoth to oblivion. And expression of sadness and regret fell over her features. [I'm sorry.] She brought her arm down, stabbing the spur up to the hilt. Like a cresting wave, the dark energy gathered and grew until she could hold no more. She released the power, pain blinding her as the energy ran through her arm and out to the spur. It entered Daggoth's bloated body, turning the nearest tissue to ash instantly. Daggoth screamed. Its death cries filled astral space, echoing across the county, even reaching sensitives on Mainland China. It tried to thrash, to draw away, but the monster was paralysed by the energy flooding its body. Kasumi averted her eyes, not wanting to watch the destruction of this pitiful creature. The pain grew, a burning sensation beginning at her fingers. She fell against Daggoth, the spur still buried in its flesh as her body burned. Her fingers! Her hand! Her arm! They were suffused with fiery agony. She did not even know her physical screams had joined Daggoth's mental ones until her raw throat refused to produce any more sound. By some instinct, she eventually knew that Daggoth was dead. She stopped and collapsed to the ground. Her arm still burned. The ground around her was a broken crater. The beetles had burst and evaporated as the energy had suffused them. Daggoth itself was a burned husk. Kasumi lay on the dry ground, oblivious to her surroundings. She could feel as the Zerg around her began linking to her mind. The weight grew and grew, until she though her mind would break. She did not resist. It was too much, there were too many. The Zerg in Japan would worship a mad goddess until either Kerrigan, the Protoss, or her own people destroyed her. And they would be right. She was not strong enough. She had failed. Or had she? Kerrigan could control the Zerg, and she was human. Or had been. Why could Kerrigan control the entire Swarm while she struggled with one Brood? What was missing? What did she lack? She remembered what Daggoth had told her. [I am made from the essence of the Overmind itself!] he said. That was what she was missing. She struggled to to her feet. Extending her stump.stump? Kasumi stared at what had been her right arm. The hand itself was burned to ash, and the forearm blackened. Even as she watched, her suit flowed up and over the stump, surrounding it, creating painkillers while trying to regenerate the lost hand. That's strange, she thought to herself drunkenly. I can still feel my hand. Turning away from her arm, she put her left hand on the corpse of the Cerebrate. Responding to her command, the suit flowed out onto the body, devouring it, absorbing the genetic material. She could almost feel the Overmind's genes as they were absorbed and integrated into the suit. Nothing happened. There was no reaction. The Overmind's DNA from Daggoth was doing nothing. Why? What was wrong? Then she realized that the DNA was part of the suit, not her. She needed the DNA. She would have to bind her suit to her body, making it and her one. And she knew how. She climbed out of the pit and walked to the remains of a building. It use to be human, she knew that by the hard concrete walls, but it was covered by vine-like strands of organic material. As she stepped into the building, her sight darkened and she fell against the doorway. How long could she continue to support the Brood? Would she change in time? Struggling to stay conscious, she went deep into the bowels of the building. In one room, there were a dozen cocoons that were used to turn humans into infested servants of the Swarm. She staggered over to an unoccupied cocoon. There was a container beside it. The suit melted off of her, flowing into the container until she stood naked before the pulsating cocoon. The container closed, and the cocoon split open with a wet splashing sound. Stepping inside, she sealed herself within. With her last conscious thoughts, she prayed to whatever Gods existed that they would keep her family safe.  
  
End Chapter 15 


End file.
